Getting A Life
by BunjyGuM-Boy
Summary: Can a Weiß assassin handle the ups and downs of life especially when he suddenly becomes a father?
1. Life

Erm- minna-san! This will be Bunjy's first and hopefully, last multi-purpose fic! She has made Weiss Kreuz her family for a very long time and to pay the joys of it all, she made a –serious? - fictional story about these lovely boys in the dark world. Now, be good and read it.. if yah don't like it, don't spam and crouch your head too high! Just read it. And see for yer self!!!! zAnk kU!!!!!! 

Get A Life! ~ BunjyGuM_Boy ~

LEGENDS:

" " = Expressed in real thoughts.

- - = Said in mind of the person speaking.

( ) = Places or important things to take note of.

* * = Sounds, noise...

~ PREQUEL ~

"Balinese, are you there?"

"Yah.. erm- who you?"

"Damn'it, Kudoh."

"Oh, sorry, ice queen!"

* kzzt..kzzt..* 

"Gee... he's touchy..."

"Balinese! This is not the time to mess with Aya! He's a little… erm- worried!"

"Bombay, chibi… get off my sexy line before I hit you!"

"Hmph! Who's touchy now?!"

"Why you little imp!"

* kzzt..* 

"Hmm.. maybe Ken has a little more sense.."

"Balinese to Siberian.. yo… you there.. Ken-ken?"

* kzzt..* "Yah! Gomen for the late answer, Yo-tan! Aya, er- Abyssinian said, get ready. We're moving in."

"Oh.. (lights a cigar.. fixes his shades…) okay.. good luck!"

"Whaddayah mean, good luck, Yohji! You're the FIRST one to go in!"

( chokes on smoke…) "Na-nani?!!! Why me?!"

* kzzt…kzzzzt…* "Because the bitch of Shwartz is the one at the gate."

"And you care about this, Aya, because…"

"Hn… we will fight our counter-parts today."

[Ken:] "So why do I have to fight Farfarello?! I'm not nuts!"

[Aya:] "Hmm… you're too normal.. he's not."

"So?!!!!!"

"Ken, that's analogy. NOW MOVE! BOTH OF YOU!!"

[Balinese n' Siberian] "Hai…"  

Yohji jumps down from the tree he was hanging on to for the past 3 minutes. With an almost non-sounding thug, he speeds up to where the entrance was; luckily, Ken was already there.

"So, lady's first, Ken." * chuckles*

"Whatthehell does that suppose tah mean, Kudoh?!"

"Kiddin'!! Geez… don't be like Aya, k? Keep it cool."

"Gomen nasai… hell, let's just friggin' go!"

"Count…"

"Oki… Yohji… 1, 2, 3!!!"

The fight started; Yohji pounced on Shuldich as soon as the German read his mind, while Ken was a little off as he missed Farfarello, which was now strangling him to death. The two leaders of each team was fighting inside the ruins of the building… gun versus sword was being heard, though each team knows that no one can really aim good at each other, though. From the far corner of the facade, the youngest members of each were making more noise than any other. Nagi was being counter-attacked by darts, but it just seems to come back to their rightful owner.

"Shin- ne!!!!!"

"Fujimiya, I really don't care about that. In fact, we will be seeing each other in hell!"

"Hn. I repent.. you don't. Ahhh!!!!" * sounds of metal clanging and banging *

"Squished kittens hurt God… always."

"Damn you… * between chokes * but still, you nut… I have a gift!"

"Huh?"

(Ken gets a cross and holy water…) "Here! Take it!" (Pushes the cross on his forehead and blesses him with holy water while praying.)    

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What?! Farfie!!!!" (Surprised with his shout)

"Not so fast, bitch!" * ticks his wire *

"Urgh.. * spits blood * hn. Asshole!!" (used his speed and cuts Yohji across the chest.)

"Uh! Shit… you really are a bitch! Hitting like a woman now, ne, Shuldich?"

"Fuck you!!!" 

Yohji runs around the inner part of the building now. He glanced at Ken- seeing the cross and the praying position made him laugh. Another glance to Aya's direction… his concentration to kill Crawford really was eerie. And Omi; he was no where at sight but Nagi was on the side- sleeping now.

"I'll kill you this time, WeiB!!!"

"Eep…"

Yohji ran through the towers of the whole place… the target hasn't been found yet!

"Tell me something, Mastermind. Why are you here?"

"Haha! We work for Dr. Ashton… as for today, though."

"He's not gonna pay you."

"W-what?! How would you know this, hm?"

"Read my mind, dude! He's using you… all of you."

"Our mission is to kill him to… his experiments will be for Estet… and Estet ONLY!"

"Well then, Shwartz… I guess you Estet boys have to go down with the Ashton guy too."

"Hn! We'll see about that, Kritiker bastard!"

--------------------------- 

"Oracle, what's your purpose with the project of Dr. Ashton?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that, Fujimiya?"

"We kill him… and since you're here too, might as well include you."

"Fat chance, WeiB. We'll bring the clones to Estet."

"Clones?"

"Stop asking AND JUST FIGHT!!!"

"KIAAHHHH!!!!!!"

------------------------

"Yohji, come back here!"

"Look, we both can't walk now, German bitch! Why don't you just stop playing with me?!"

"First of all, whore, I'm not a bitch! Second, until you die, I 'm not goin' to, also!" * cuts Yohji again*

"Ouch, friggin' shit! SHULDICH!!!" * twists Shuldich's hand with his wire… blood spills.*

"Ahh! Shit!"

For a full time of 2 hours, Shwartz and WeiB has been fighting crazy. Leaders- - totally wounded, Ken was almost dead because of his 'cross maneuver' and Nagi was now awake and picking a fight against Omi.

"Balinese!"

"What now, Abyssinian? Trying to get some help?"

"…"

"Don't even try to run away from me, Fuji-…"

"Yohji!!"

"A-Aya! I hear yah!"

"Hn… isn't it hard when you need to tell someone something so private… you have to shout it…"

"Shut-up, Ms. Bitch!"

"Kudoh, answer me!"

"Hai!!!"

"Get Ashton, NOW!"

* Looks at Shuldich.. smirks* "Right on!"

"Not if I can help it!"

"Shit, why didn't I see this?!"

"Because you're sooooo slow, Crawford. I think you're too old."

"Fu- fuck you!"

"Hmm… flabbergasting, huh?"

 [By the way, since they can't move already, both of them was resting on a pillar on each side.]

"Shut-up…"

"I KILLED THE KITTEN!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!"

[Ken: *XD*]

"Ken-kun!"

"Don't try and help him, Bombay. I'm your opponent!"

"Oh, buzz off, kid!"

"Hmm… and to think you can't have a more appropriate word for that, ne?"

"I have more important things to do rather than kill you and spill rotten blood on the floor."

[Taken aback] "Then try, asswipe!"

"Erm-… no thank you!" [spits a gum…]

"Huh? What do you think a simple gum would -…"

(Smoke comes out from behind Nagi…)

"Sleep again, boy."

[Inside the Tower Laboratory]

"Finally! Just a few more of these genetic chromosomes and a hyper elixir to deliver the bloods genes down… equaling it to, HUMANS!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"Gee… you look like you won in the lottery."

"Who's there? Crawford?"

"Hmm… ugly try. I'm WeiB."

(Yohji gets out from the shadows and readies his wire)

"My…my good lad… can't we.. t-talk things o-o-o-ver…?" * gulps*

"Um… NO!"

"Dr. Ashton! Get out!"

"Shuldich! HAHAHA!!!! Your dead now, son!"

"Er-… we have been fighting for the past 2 hours, old fart!"

"Oh… then… goodbye!"

"Not so fast, Doctor! * pulls his wire over his feet*

"Shuldich, help me!"

*Glares*

"Plan; what's your plan?"

"Hn! Don't tell me that Persia never said anything?"

"Um, Shuldich…"

"What?!"

"SHUT YOUR FRIGGIN' TRAP, BITCH!"

"Amusing…" * sits on one corner*

"Now.. * faces Dr. Ashton* what's the plan? Take over the world shit again?"

"No, boy. Bigger! How does gods on earth sound?"

"Crap."

"Um… a little more enthusiasm now."

"Doc, just say it!"

"A real human out of clones which has powers not worthy to simple humans. And who said there couldn't be anyone greater than god?! BWAHAHAHA!!!!!"

"Uh… I'm having a headache with this kind of bullshit! Fine… fine… how many have you done so far, old fart?"

"Why should say?"

"Duh! I have you at hold, here!"

"Not anymore." (Broke his thumb)

"Wha-…"

* Shouts in pain* "I knew this day would come… and now, we all rot in hell."

"Shit! This place's gonna blow!"

"Yare…yare, Kudoh. This plot is so simple."

"I know, idiot!"

"And since he's gone, I plan to have a more serious fight now."

"Bring it on, slut!"

"Huh!"

Shuldich attacks Yohji with such speed that Balinese can't see where he was coming from. In panic, he jumped above a cloning booth just as Shuldich followed him.

"Uh!"

With a loud thud, Yohji fell on the cement with Shuldich left hanging in midair - which soon landed near Yohji's place with a slight lighter sound but greater impact.

"You…you alive?"

"Haha! It seems we're both ruined and screwed to play more."

"Hmmm…"

* BEEEEEEP…. BEEEEEPPPP… BEEEEEEEEEEP… Activation sequence, positive. *

"What the hell?! Shuldich, what did you do?"

*sitting position* "What do you mean me? May-… oh shit!"

* sits too* "Now, what?!!"

"The clone… THE CLONE'S ACTIVATED!"

"Uh?!! What to do now?!!" *notices that Shuldich was not there* "Damn it!"

----------------

"Crawford, the building's going down!"

"You… where's Yohji?"

"I don't know." *Aya glares in Shu's direction*

"Shuldich, get Frafarello and help Nagi."

"Aa."

"Fujimiya…"

"Nani?"

"I will kill you."

"We'll see." * glares*

"Aya-kun! Aya-kun!"

"Uh, Omi! I'm here!"

"I got Ken-kun… he needs medical assistance right away!"

"Kuso…"

* Omi sees Crawford* "You bastard! If anything happens to Siberian-…"

"It will not be our fault, Mr. Takatori." * Omi got shocked…Aya scowls at Crawford*

(from afar) "Until then, WeiB!" [exit, Shwartz.]

"Omi… are you.. alright?"

"Ah.. hai… Aya-kun! Where's Yohji-kun!"

"Guys… the building's gonna blow… let's get out… of 'ir…uh.."

"Ken-kun!"

"Ken, don't talk anymore. –'Yohji… where are you?'-

"Aya-kun, can you stand-up?"

"Yes… let's go."

-------------------------

[Laboratory…]

"Oh, men! Why does the delicate parts have to fall under me?!!"

( looks at the buttons in front of him…)

"Bu-but, I don't understand anything! Hell, Omi!!! I neeeeeddddd yyyyyoooouuuu!" *hears a sound*

"Huh? Who's there?!" 

(A surge of light blinded his eyes for a short while… but thanks to his shades, he got to see something that no one could ever imagine.)

* smiles* "Why hello…"

"A-Aya-kun, Yohji- - where is he?"

"Omi, calm down. Let's just wait."

"Fuck it, Aya! He's been gone for almost 20 minutes!!"

"Ken, shut-up. You all know the policy."

"I say we look for him!"

"Aya-kun… the waiting policy for Balinese is 15 minutes! He exceeded his time limit already! He must be in trouble or…or…"

"Omi * puts a hand on his shoulder* I know he's fine. I can sense that he's fine."

"Demo… Aya!"

"Look, if in 5 minutes, he's not out, we'll go back in."

"Arigatou, Aya-kun!"

"Hai."

"Ah! Omi! Aya! Look!!!"

"Uh, Yohji-kun!"

*cough… cough…* "There's too much smoke effect! I can't see anything!!"

"What the hell! Is that even Yohji?!!"

"I dunno… all I can see is white!"

"Damnit! *cough..cough..* Stop the smoke effect!" [a man, holding a fan and dry ice grabs his things and runs…]

[all three: * sweatdrop* ] 

* cough…cough…* "Huh? Who among you three ordered a smoke effect for THIS scene?" [Aya reads his script…]

"Nevermind… eh, Yohji-kun!"

"Ne, you guys still here?"

"Um, duuhh!! You exceeded you're time limit!"

"Soooorry, chibi!" (something rustled under Yohji's coat)

"Say, Yohji, what's in the coat?"

"Oh, this?" *smiles*

"Ne, Kudoh, you look happy about it?"

"Hah! You guys ready?"

* all 3 looks at each other* "Yah…"

"Look…"

[pause…]

[all three faints… XD]

"Um, guys… guys… ow, c'mon! Wake-up!!! Guys! Yo! Hey…please!!! Aw…crap!!!"

T~B~C…

Ehehehe…. I really made it sooooo irresistibly hanging so that I can post the next chappy with glee! ZAnk Ku for reading minna-san! Enjoy the rest of your day!!!


	2. Cycle

Minna-san! Here's your chappy 2! Arigatou gozaimasu for all the people who reviewed!! Onegai, please send me a feedback on this ficcy! ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: Erm- who owns WeiB? I know I don't… demo… there are/ will be some characters from now on [including things] that is totally mine! JA!

Get A Life 2!!

"Yohji! How-how did THIS happen?!!"

"Yohji-kun… do-don't tell me you noticed a pregnant lady in there… is-is-is that it?"

"Kudoh, explain this."

"Ken, Omi, Ran… GET A LIFE!!!"

With his on-going glee, set-up on his face, he walked passed the three and made funny faces with the 'thing' in his coat.

"Yohji… onegai…"

"Hmph! After reviving each one of you from your stupid faint teasers, you want meh tah expound my theory on how I got this bundle of joy! Gee…"

"Kudoh, you don't expect us to believe your story as to how you found the-…"

"I'm telling you, Ran! Honestly!!! I saw the gates of heaven open and there came this!"

[Sweatdrop] "I'm having a headache…"

"Demo… Yohji-kun, it's… somewhat… suspicious."

"Chibi… shut-up! I'm keeping it."

"Eh? You can't even take care of yourself!"

"Yo, Mr. Know-it-all!!! Talk about you, here!"

"Hn. At least I'M stating a FACT here!"

"Stop it… let's just… see it again."

[Yohji: smiles like a stupid one] "Okii!!!"

Three pairs of eyes wondered from Yohji's chest to the moving thing inside his coat. Slowly… carefully… the coat opened and a mysteriously proud Kudoh, Yohji beamed with glee and cradled the life near to him.

"Guys, meet my little baby."

[Omi] "God have mercy…"

[Ken] "Oh men… KAWAII!!!!!"

[Ran] "…" [Sweatdrop]

"Well… well… SAY SOMETHING!"

"Ah, eh… Yohji-kun… where did he come from?"

"Correction, chibi… it's a SHE."

"YOHJI! Are you seriously gonna keep her, coz… it's like you're a-…"

"Father, Kenken? Yes… I am… I will."

"Goo…"

Yohji's thoughts stopped and studied the tiny child in his arms. It was so adorable that even a man like him couldn't resist but…

"Um, Kudoh… are you crying?"

[sniff…sniff…] "WAAHHHHHH!!!!! YEEES!!!!!"

"Erm-… may I ask… why?"

"Ow, Fujimiya! Just look at her!!! [Cries even more] With those small, chubby fingers and that kawaii smiling face!!! [bawl] ADORABLE LITTLE ANGEL OF HEAVEN!!!! THERE IS A GOD!!!!" [blows his nose]

"Aw, Yotan! Look at you!"

"Fine… fine… [sniff] but I still want to keep it… her."

"Kudoh, you can't."

"Na-nani?!!!"

"Yohji-kun, please… don't decide irrationally!"

"How can you say that, Omi! This is the first time I wanna be someone who's in the club!"

"Yotan, we understand, but the-…"

"No, Ken [clutching the child tighter…] you don't."

[glares] "Yohji, the fact still has to come to your mind. We are not IN the club. We are different from normal… we kill."

"Ran, can't I be a father and for once, get a good life?"

[Pained] "We were born to have different, sorrowful lives. We don't deserve happiness anymore… you should've understood that ever since."

"Eh, Ran-kun! I don't think it's THAT bad… well… what is the misery in it for Yohji to start having well… a family?"

"Of all people!! Omi, that kid will be living and she may never see her father! [Yohji gasps] can't you see the time he has to spend with this child and to top it all of, he'll be thinking of her in missions… enemies will target her for they know that she's a loved one…"

"Ken-kun! How can you say that?!"

"Omi, he's right. We all have to put the fact into condition… not only to the rights of Yohji being a father."

"Um… excuse meh, people… Kudoh is still here… eh?"

"Yohji… surely you changed your mind, right?"

"Hmm… as a matter of fact, Ken, I didn't."

"KUDOH!"

"Fujimiya shut your trap. You may be our leader in missions and in order for the flower shop but today, I'm deciding."

Yohji's stern looks made the ever so humid Ran and the others quiet; sure… Yohji could be intolerable at times but for this case, it was different. They were deciding upon the life of an innocent child. Surely Yohji would understand the circumstance that is involved, but to their defeat, he just warmed the baby up.

"Yohji, please!"

"Ow, please my ass, Ken! She will remain with me!"

"Yotan, I'm beginning to think that this child has an effect on you… back there in the building."

"Well…maybe…" [smiles at the child in his arms]

"Yohji, what happened in there, for goodness sake!"

"Tsk… fine! Listen to me… when the self-destruction was happening, courtesy of that Ashton dude, I was in such panic that I touched all the buttons in nearest control panel I saw! Then there it was… a cloning tube opened and well… she came out!" [smiles]

"WHAT?!!!! Are you simply saying that this child is one of Dr. Ashton's clone?!!"

"Didn't I just say that, Omi?" [glare]

"OH my god! We are in such trouble!! Wasn't our mission supposed to eliminate EVERYTHING, which has to do with Ashton and his clones?!! NOW WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!!"

"KEN! Watch your mouth… my daughter can hear your profanities." 

"Eh?!!"

"Tsk! No matter what you say, no mater what you do, I'M KEEPING MY CHILD!"

"HA?! Even if we say that from now on, you have to change diapers?" [Yohji's eyes widened]

"And you have to quit the 'lady's over 18 come and get me' habit!" [he choked very hard]

"Smoking will do you no good too since it's bad for your baby's health." [he thought hard…then shook his head]

"YAMERUU!!! Ha!! You have to do better than that. Even if I turn into a monk just to keep this child with me! I WILL DO IT!"

The three other assassins couldn't believe it. The Yohji they have known to be a smart-aleck, lousy worker and timid, was now fighting for his rights about a child he wanted to keep! This was going down to history. 

-------------------------

[Weiss HQ… 7: 00 am, Sunday.]

"Whadda'yah mean she's different? She has 5 toes, 5 fingers, 2 ears, 1 mouth, 1 nose, 1 pair of mandarin colored eyes, soft skin… [buzzing sound from the other end of the phone] No, Manx! I don't understand! I want to be her father!! [Bzz…bzz…bzzzt…] WHAAT?!!! WHO CARES ABOUT BEING A SINGLE FATHER?!! (smiles wickedly) my dear, are you implying that you wanna be the mummy? Manx…yo, Manx… hey? You still there?!! MANXX!!! Aw…"(clicks the phone and puts it down)  

"Yohji-kun, what did she say?"

"Hmph! She's coming tomorrow to tell me more of those stupid things she told me just now…" [sitting on the couch with the other 3 gentlemen]

"Yohji-kun… please put into consideration, all of what she just and will be telling you."

"I know Omi… it's just that, I don't want her to grow up like me… alone and all that stuff."

[puts down his Edgar Allan Poe book] "Kudoh, these things great responsibilities, you know."

"I know, Rannerz… that's why I will also dedicate my life."

"So, [with a bouncing soccer ball at hand] what about our missions every night? Have you tried to think about who will take care of her?"

"I'll bring her to Kriteker."

[shuts his book tight] "Yohji, this is what I've been reasoning with you! What happens when Kriteker gets attacked and your 'daughter' is there? How will you cope with the added lost in your life if your child gets slaughtered and it will all be at your guilt for having such a job?"

[standing up] "Ran! I know your concern but do me a favor and just have trust. Now if you can't live with having me as a father to a child, then it would do us both the best if we just-…"

WAAHAHAAAHH!!! KWAHHHAA!!!

"Shit!"

With a grim look in Ran's direction, Yohji spun up to where his daughter was, leaving the three to ponder on what just happened.  

"Ne, Ran… what went wrong?"

"Nothing went wrong, Ken… we… all of us, is wrong."

[paused momentum…]

"Should we… talk with him more?"

"I don't think so, Omi… that Yohji is stubborn enough to talk with."

"Ran-kun… what should we do?"

"I don't… know what to do. It's… it's… how could he do this to the team?!"

"Uh, Ran!"

"First, he takes in the child and now… he legally wants to adopt the child in his custody… what have we to say?"

"You have a point… demo, I'm sorry if I say that I agree with Yohji."

"Omi?!"

"Ken-kun, Yohji has been through a tough time dealing with Asuka and all and I know that he was given this break from up above because he deserves it. And… and I know that he'll do everything in his power to protect this child… just to overcome the pain and regret he had for the only woman he loved… and never had the chance to save."

"Hn… but we all had our bearings of regret too, Omi."

"Ran-kun… then there must be a reason for him to give her to us… not just Yohji!"

"You… you can really be right, resident genius! By gosh… I think you're right! Ran, wadda'yah say if we go up there and support Yohji through this, ne?"

"…"

"Please, Ran…"

"-__-()"

"Pllleeeaaasssseeeeee……Ran-kun!"

"Aw, damn…let's go."

A single statement can mean a lot for people who's in trouble. But with this case, the bond of the four who was drawn together by sorrow and pity made them strong as a whole. After everything they have been through, it couldn't be helped if one gets happiness, and it has to be shared to all.

"Yohji…"

"Uh… guys."

Cradled in his arms was a young, innocent baby with delicate features and soft, white skin. It can't be helped but notice the grace of how their resident playboy held her like he was the proud father.

"Do… do you need help. Yohji-kun?"

[smile] "I'm fine, chibi… it's okay."

"Matte… I see that the bottles almost empty, I… I'll get more… Omi! C'mon!"

"Ah, ch-chotto matte, Ken-kun!"

[pause inside the room]

"Ran… look, I'm sorry for the things I said, mkay? I really didn't mean things I… just want her so badly I-…"

"Why…"

"Eh?"

"Why do you want her to be your daughter, Yohji?"

"I-…I…"

He looks at her with deepness and stares at her round face…

"I know… that she's mine."

"Uh?"

[smiles in Ran's direction] "I have this strange feeling that she's really mine, and, who would want her else more than me? I found her, therefore, I'm the chosen one… normally, people would die just to have kids… and others, including the ones we hunt, just throws kid's lives up on their shoulders when they rape them, torture them, drug them… you know. At least I can still repent by having t raise a kid on my own and be proud that I made her feel loved whatever the cost is… I just want to change… for her… future and stuff."

Ran felt the emotion going through Yohji at the moment. He didn't want to confess but he just saw a glimpse of his own goal in him. he surveyed the way he took care of the child in his arms; the method he used to sway the child in such a good feeling that his own heart is close to his child's own.

"Yohji…"

"Eh?"

"You're not alone."

"Nani?"

Ran slid back and went outside the door leaving a bewildered Yohji thinking.

[smile] "We're here for you and her, Yohji… you're not alone."

----------------------------------------------

\\ \T~B~C/ //

Ne… how was it? (",) MORE TO COME!!! 

!!!ZAnk kU!!!


	3. Growth Spur

Arigatou for all the people who reviewed my work especially to Misura, Misty, Black Swan, Jenny, Tagi and Suisei Lady Dragon!!!!!!! You don't know how deeply grateful I am to you for reviewing meh work! [sniff…sniff…]

Okaaay!! Here's the third chappy and this has a long, long way to go!! ENJOY, MIINA-SAN!!!

Get A Life 3!!

Ever since the faithful day, Yohji changed a lot! And I'm talking a lot here. He has been very energetic, lessens his antics for those girls above eighteen years of age – to the point as to just wink at them and not to get their phone numbers anymore. His pride as a Kudoh, even if we don't know his family line, strikes him whenever he holds his daughter and keeps on saying, "Hey! You have my nose…" or "My sweet, little angel! You are the one with your father's smile… many men will fall for you sooner or later…" 

Yup! That's Yohji, nowadays! But hey… I just can't stand here and tell all tales, could I? This is my journal entry number 044 for the year 2003. [Looks at Yohji from the corridor carrying the baby] I guess one full week did last long for Yohji-kun after all.  

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

[surprised] "What in the world!"

Before Omi could exit his electronic journal, the loud scream from the bottom part of their apartment rose to his spine, making him shiver as his –now- rushing feet went down as soon as possible to the situation.

"Ah, Yohji-kun! What's going on?"

With pleading, mixed with horror, in his eyes, the tall playboy backed away from… 

"HER!!! LOOK AT HER, OMI!!! LOOK!!!!"

"What's happening down there? Omi? Yohji?"

"Uh, Ran-kun! Come down, kudasai… there seems to be a situation here!"

"Omi?!! SITUATION?!! You call THIS a situation!!! It's more like a life and death-…"

"It's still a situation… Yohji-kun, calm down!"

"I CAAAAANNN'TTTTTT!!!!!!!"

"Whacha yellin' about! Can't an exhausted flower boy get some sleep around 'er?!!"

"SHUT-UP, HIDAKA AND SEE THIS FOR YOURSELF!"

"Yohji-kun!!! Your veins!! They're popping!!"

[Yohji: glare…glare…]

[Omi: s-so-sorry…] 

As for the past 30 minutes went to a hell of a 360 degrees turn, a very furious Ran went down with a messed, wet hair, naked chest and a towel around his lower body, followed by a yawning Ken with his hair double the mess of Ran's and a very large ski cap above his head.

"What the fu-… [breathes] WHAT IS GOING ON, KUDOH?!" 

"Ran, you've got to see this!!"

"As you can see, Yohji, I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF MY SHOWER AND I HAVE NO TIME TO DILLY-DALLY! Now what the freakin' freak are you talking about?!!!"

"Gee… look at Ran's veins…"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKIN' TRAP, HIDAKA!"

"Sooorrry for livin'!" [rolls his eyes]

"Matte, kudasai… minna-san! Yohji-kun, what seems to be the problem now? You seem very afraid of your little girl?"

"Kudoh, [drying his hair with his hands] did you see blood on her or something?"

"NO!! NO!!! J-just try and look! Don't you see anything different?"

"WHATCHA TALKIN' ABOUT, DIFFERENT?!! You mean you shouted like a sissy high school gal yet you don't know the exact reason why you screamed?!"

"Ken, [points his finger threateningly] I am not like you while watching "The Ring" and got embarrassed because it was only the opening song!"  

[blush…] "S-shut-up!"

"HA!"

"KUDOH!!!!!"

"Eep… [looks at Ran…] Ran, come on! Look at her!"

"Damn you! What could possibly be wro-…"

It was a moment the three has been waiting for, for a very long time… but since this was not the right situation to laugh as their all-knowing leader paused in his mighty words, Omi and Ken followed Ran's gaze and stopped exactly as where he stopped.

"This is unbelievable!"

"Ran! I told you so!!"

"Y-Y-Yohji-kun… what did you do?"

"What?! That's why I screamed! I don't know how that happened!"

"You old bean… what is the name of-…"

"AHHHH!!!"

[All three men jumps!]

"Kudoh, now what?!"

"OMG!!OMGOMGOMG!!!!"

"Yohji… you are FREAKING ME OUT WITH ALL THAT SCREAMING!!!"

"Ran, Ken, Omi!!! I don't have a name for her!"

All paused as another mind boggler came to their conscience. 

"Matte, Kudoh. THIS is can be provided later, all I want to know is HOW that happened?"

"Yohji, did you give anythin' to her that could've made her… large, or somethin'?"

"Ken-kun! That's not being large! Talk about growing a YEAR in a WEEK?!!"

"See!!! See!!! I thought I was dreaming when I carried her down the couch but… my god… what's this?" 

Since the resident bishonens were a little far away from the baby, they all moved closer, closer to the child until all four were circling the couch on its four corners.

"Ran, what do yah think this is?"

"Ken… I really have… no… idea.. [sniffs…sniffs] a-A-ACHOO!" [sniffs…sniffs…]

"SARS!!!"

[glare] "Shut-up, Ken."

"Tsk… stop it, you two! Yohji-kun… we have to figure this out before this gets anywhere near danger…"

"Hai… demo, where can we find information about it?"

"Wait… [smiles] hey, I know! Let's get Manx!"

"But what can she possibly know about this… what'll she tell us?"

"She can tell you that the situation here is an effect of being a clone… and a lot more, if you would let me explain, Kudoh, Yohji."

Enters Manx…

"Hehey! Speaking of the devil… [Manx glares..] beauty accompanied her too.. ehehe…"

"You may have a way with words, Kudoh, but it won't work now."

"Manx, what's the cause of all this?"

"Fujimiya, Hidaka, Tsukiyono and Kudoh… please follow me downstairs."

"Can I bring her?"

"Of course."

All men and woman went down to the lower part of their house. Yohji, even though in funny place, didn't seem to hide his fear and panic in their midst.

"Yohji."

"Eh?"

"Were you listening to what I just said…"

[sigh] "Gomen nasai, Manx. I-I…"

"Drop it."

"Ran?"

"I know you're in a dismayed sense to hear all these."

"Gee… and to think I hid it so well. Demo, Manx-san… can you please come back later."

"Yohji, if you keep on running from what I have to say, then this will never get better!"

"I know, okay… tsk! I just want to spend a little more time with her before anything goes wrong."

"Yohji, everything IS wrong already!"

"Then at least get to spend more time with my daughter before MORE gets worse, okay… onegai."

Manx couldn't help but give-in to his wish. She knew the boys for more than 5 years now and for her to see that the child changed Yohji made her set back and leave.

"I'll come back in 30 minutes, is that alright?"

"Hai… Arigatou, Manx." [wink]

"Fine… fine…" [walks up and leaves]

------------------------

"Ne, Yohji-kun, what now?"

"Well, as you guys told me, we have to name her now!"

"Wahoo!!! That sounds like fun!"

"Ken-kun, what did you have in mind?"

"Hn. We should let Yohji say it first… what do YOU have in mind?"

"Well… I was thinking… Asuka!"

[all: sweatdrop]

"You have got to be kiddin' meh!"

"Doshite?! It's a beautiful name, isn't it?"

"Yes… but you will always remember that gal, Yohji."

"Fine… ne, Ran… how about you?"

[pause] "Aya."

[slaps his hand on his head] "Are you serious, Ran-kun?"

[glare…glare] "Do I look like some joke, Omi?"

"Hey…hey… how about Yuriko?" [nudge…nudge…]

[all: NO!]

"Geez… you guys are no fun!"

"Ouka!"

"OMI!!"

"FINE!"

"CHOTTO MATTE!!!! We can't name my daughter like this! All of those girls is a pained past in our lives! Let's try it again, gentlemen?"

"Hai!"

"Sure…"

"Whatever…"

-------------------

"Sally!!!"

"Clare!"

"Ana!!"

"Jen"

"Gwenda!!"

"Patty!!!"

"Alume!!"

"Rose!!"

"Cattleya!!"

"Gentian!!"

"Freesa!!!!"

[Yohji: Oh…my…god… XD]

---------------------------------------------------

"OUKA!!"

"YURIKO!!!"

"AYA!!!!!!"

"DAMN IT!!! OUKA'S BETTER!!"

"BUT, SHIT! YURIKO HAS A PERFECT BODY!!!"

"AYA IS SIMPLE AND ATTRACTIVE!!"

"OOOOOOUUUUUUKKKKKAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" [screaming in the top of his magnificent, high-pitched lungs]

"YYYYUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKOOOOOOOO" [slamming his fist on the mission table]

"SHHHHIIIIIIINNNNNN-NNNNNNEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" [gets red all over]

[all men paused…think…think… snicker at Ran…]

"Um, really now, Ran… you don't want me to name my daughter, "Die", now, would you?" [wicked grin]

"Aw, shaddap!"

[wheezing] "Guys… that was fun and all, but… where did we lead to?"

"Ken-kun… I think we lost track of names-…"

"And time, no thanks…" [pout]

"Eh? Oh… Yohji-kun, gomen nasai."

"Yeh… sorry Yohji… [grin] but that was fun!"

"Matte… how about you? What's your choice?" [still blushing from his mistake]

"Hmm… how about-… em… Yuki?" [smile]

[all: nope!]

"Eh? How about…Aremi?"

"Eh?"

"I don't think so…"

"Yah… not good…"

"Okay…okay… [looks at clock] we have 10 minutes left… how about… Miki?"

"No!"

"Wait… wait… jumble it!"

"What?"

"Yah…Imik?"

"Wait! KIMI!"

Yohji paused at what Omi blurted out…

"T-that…that was my grandmother's name."

"Ow… so-sorry, Yohj-…"

"No..no! It's okay! She… she was the greatest, anyway…so.. [beaming at his daughter..] Kimi it is!"

"Wait… Kimi Kudoh… hmmm… too much of a 'K', don't you think?"

"Ha! Then I'll put my maiden name to her!"

"M-MAIDEN NAME?!!"

"El, duu-hhu!!! Green eyes, blonde hair? Who told you I'm pure Japanese? My mother is NOT Japanese!"

"Anou… what's a maiden name?"

"The surname of your mother when she was single."

"So… what is is?"

"Miamatsu."

"Eh?!! YOHJI! THAT'S JAPANESE!!"

"I know…I know… my mother's mum is Japanese… so.. I'll just turn that into a second name for her…" [smile]

"Well… let's see… [looks at the baby] Kimi Miamatsu Kudoh… not bad!"

[smile] "Yah, Ken-kun… really good, ne Ran?"

"Hmm… [looks intently at the child] Kimi… it's… it's… exceptional."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Say that again Ran. I didn't understand."[grin]

[grin back] "Shut-up Yohji!"

"Goo… ah! Ah!"

"Eh? Oh! Kimi!" [runs to her]

"Hmm… he adapts the name so easily."

"That's Yohji-kun, to you!"

"Hn."

"Gotcha! Haha!!"

"Wah! Goo…koo…" [smile]

"Oh, cutey little baby! I love you… I love you… [cuddles her] it-bah! Bwee—…" [more baby talk]

[approach] "Yotan! You're really getting good at this, eh?"

"Hn… I've never seen you like this, Kudoh."

"Eh? C'mon guys! Fatherhood doesn't need practice! It needs perfection… I knew ever since that this was meant for me, so… I'm all heart in accepting this.. erm- job?"

[gets the baby from him] "Yohji-kun… this isn't a job! This is a responsibility!" [cuddles Kimi]

"Ai! Omi… pass the baby here!" [waves his hand]

"Ken! My daughter is not a soccer ball!"

"Eh? Tsk…tsk… sorry, Yotan!"

"Boys?"

"Ah… Manx."

Yohji's face became stern after a while… his happiness for fatherhood instantly became grim as he looked at his child again. He didn't want to hear anything true on what Manx was about to say, however, he also needs to have the benefit of the doubt. After all, it is about the child he pledged his life for.

He took a glance from Ken to Omi and to Ran…

"Wait, Ran."

"Eh?"

"Can you wear something… else?"

[looks down at the towel he was wearing] "Gee shit!" [runs back to his room]

[snicker… snicker… pause… laugh…]

"Boys! We are running out of time!"

"Oh… sorry, Manx."

"Come on… Abyssinian will just have to follow."

[all: nod…nod…]

------------------------------------

"WHAT?!!"

"Yohji… YOHJI! Kudasai, listen to wha-…"

"I have been listening here for the past 15 minutes and all I hear is, 'she might not make it…' or…or… 'if you would, Kriteker can keep her for a while…'!! Fuck it, okay! I AM NOT SENDING MY CHILD TO BE A GUINEA PIG!"

"Yohji-kun, please. Let…let's hear more." [in tears]

[near the stairs; standing up] "Yohji, I understand the circumstances going on here, demo… we just can't let this hang."

"Ran! They're taking away my child!"

Ran stopped dead at his position… coming from Yohji, it sounded so… sympathetic.

"Yohji…"

[stands up and takes Kimi – now crying] "Okay… okay… [pats Kimi away to shush…] as I 'understood' it, you said that this is drastic?"

"Yes, Balinese… I'm afraid I miscalculated…"

"Because…" [slight glare]

"As I said earlier, her age is rising-up by week. The clones of doctor Ashton were meant to be soldiers: incomparable, no weakness… and can manipulate."

"So… [getting impatient] what are you saying here?"

"Yohji…"

"For goodness sake, Manx! Blunt it out already! I can't take this anymo-…"

"Your daughter may die before you reach 28."

"Uh…"

"You wished for me to blurt it out… well?"  

"Manx… what do you mean die… before 28?"

"Siberian, as Bombay said a while ago… she gets older by a year in one full week."

"So… so… you're telling me that… my… Kimi…" [faints]

"YOHJI!" [helps him to the couch]

"Tsk… Yohji, [gets nearer to him] listen to what I have to say and you Put. This. Inside. Your. Head!"

"Manx…"

"If we do not do anything about it, she may be 90 when you yourself is in your 30's."

[tries to get up] "What do you have… in mind?"

"Yohji, Kriteker has THIS."

5 pieces of purely white pills were in a small bottle. Yohji looked at it intently; Ran eyed it suspiciously and the two teenagers were observing it.

"Huma…nizing Pill… HUMANIZING PILL?!"

"Yes."

"Manx-san? What…what's that?"

"Omi, Ken, move back a little."

[looks at each other] "Aa."

As the young woman opened it, a very thick smoke escaped the bottle. The smell of it was strong but not to the point of being stinky.

"Morbidus."

"Huh?"

"That is right, Ran. It is Morbidus."

"Wai… wait. Whazzat?"

"It's an element, Ken. But it's… poisonous."

"What now, Manx? We'll poison Kimi so she won't age?" [grim look]

"No Yohji. This is a new invention… tested but… not proven. It can humanize."

"Na-NANI?!"

"I said, it will make her human. Humanizing… gets?"

"Ah… bu-but.. how?"

"This is a two weeks process, Balinese."

"Then, she'll be 4 years old?"

"Yes… the sooner the better."

"Why?"

"Abyssinian… what do you mean, why?"

"Why does it have to be sudden? You said it wasn't proven… are you testing the drug on her?" [Yohji was furious]

"Manx! Explain this!"

"Balinese, Abyssinian, for your information, this pill needs to be given to her in a matter of two weeks from now because the age she will come about after taking this pill will stop in a certain point."

"You mean like, after she takes the pill… let's say, she's 6… it can stop at… 12 or something?"

"Yes, Siberian. That is why, the earlier, the better. You wouldn't want a daughter with the same age as you, ne… Balinese?"

[blushes as he thinks greenly] "I don't want to sin…"

"Then… I must go now."

"Matte… is this… finished? What if I don't want her to take it?"

"Yohji… [sigh] it has been warned that this takes time and pain…"

"P-pain?!"

"Hai… I'm very sorry, Yohji if I came too late as to warn you about Kimi, but, this is the most crucial and important way on how Kriteker can help you… and her."

"Wait… wait… what pain?" [deliberating stare]

"The pain will take her about an hour."

As any other parent, no one wants to see their child in such pain… and thus, being the emotional one of all, Yohji dropped down and cried hard.

"Kimi…" [cry…cry…]

"Yo-Yotan! C'mon, dude!"

"Yohji-kun!"

"Yohji… that is why I'm suggesting that we do it while she's young. She will not feel the pain and remember it as she gets older. Yohji, [hugs him] please… she will be human… and you can be with her more than 28 years of your life."

He didn't want to hear this anymore… not even Ran was agreeing with the idea! He felt so miserable as to why he had to get her and make her feel this sudden pain… just to be human… live like one, die like one.

"Manx… I-I… I can't decide."

"Yohji…"

"Hey! Yotan! Why are you forgetting us all of a sudden, eh?!"

"Ken-kun's right, Yohji-kun. We can help you."

[puts a hand on his shoulder] "Kudoh."

Yohji still was in deep sorrow. His heart belonged to this woman… an angel that can grow older than him and die in front of him as soon as possible, but…

"What am I going to do… Kimi…. Kimi… I'm sorry."

\\ \T=B=C/ //  

Eh? Tsk…tsk… poor Yotan, ei? I pity him soooo much… well, how was it?

Next Week on "Get A Life",,,

                  "What do you mean KIDNAPPED?!! Where's my daughter?!!" 

Soon… stay tuned, minna-san!! Arigatou!!


	4. Odd One Out

Yahoooo!!!!! Get on! This is the fourth chappy and a whole lot more to come! Demo, I really don't know when this will end but, I bet yah, you will not see the end until you are fulfilled! ENJOY, MINNA-SAN!! (",)

  
Get A Life 4!!!

"And they lived happily, ever after."

Yohji closed the book of fairy tales, and placed it near Kimi's bed.

"Uh… papa, I wan' myor…" [pout] 

"Tsk…tsk… nope, honey. We had a deal, right?" [tucks the child inside the bed]

"But papa… pwees…" [puppy eyes]

"Kimi, don't do that." [continues doing it]

"Kimi Kudoh! I'm not gonna fall for that!" [smiles]

"Aw… u no fun, papa."

"Hey! Who taught you that?"

"Ken-ken-niichan!!!" [laughs]

"Hmm… remind daddy to tell Ken to stay away from you, k?"

"Mkay… goo' nit, papa!"

[hugs his daughter] "Goodnight, Kimi; remember, papa loves you and so does Ran-niichan, Ken-niichan and-…"

"Omi-nechan!" [sweet smile]

[sweatdrop] "No, darling… Omi's a boy."

[thinks] "Um… oki, papa."

"Hahaha! Okay now, baby. Go to sleep and I'll be here tomorrow, okay. Goodnight!"

"Bye-bye, papa! Goo' nit!!"

Yohji smiled at his daughter as he closed her light and closed the door. 

"Having a hard time?"

"Uh, [grin] Ran…"

"Yohji, if you just can't-…"

"Iie, Ran. It's not like that. I-I just can't see the point as to why a sweet child like that should go through all that pain just to be human… shit! If-if I could just find a better way… damnit, Ran! I-I'm the father here and… I just can't…"

"Yohji."

"Eh?" [bothered]

"No one is at fault here. In the first place, you took her in because you wanted a good life; not only for you, but for her too. You knew the expenses of this. She's not human and therefore, next week, she will be a year older again. You just can't sit there, being proud that you're a father while your daughter is gaining-up in age more than you, can you do that?"

"Of course not."

"Hn."

"Ay, guys?"

[both looks at the corridor] "Omi!"

"C'mon, Yotan. Kimi will always be all right cause, face it! Her father's not… ordinary."

[grin] "Hn! Same goes for the brothers."

"Thinking about that, if you're the dad, then we should be uncles, ne?"

"Anou, I was also thinking about that, demo…"

"If you're to ask me, I wanna be the bro rather than the unca'!"

"Ken-kun?! How come you're awake too?"

"Same goes for Ran and you…" [smirk]

"Thinking about Kimi, huh?"

"You can say that again…"

"Aw, guys! I'm the dad! I can handle this alone."

"We know your concern, Yohji-kun, demo… we ARE included in this, right?"

"And, Yohji, we love Kimi as much as you do."

"I know, Ran… I know… but-…"

"Tsk! Yohji! No more buts, mkay?! We're here for you and the child! She's part of us now and if any harm comes,"

"We kill." [unsheathes his katana and swings it]

"WOW! WHERE did THAT come from?!" [ducks from the swing]

[stops and thinks] "Oops…[blush] sorry." [hides the katana]  

"Haa~ay… c'mon… let's just call it a night, okay?"

"Sure…"

"Okay… oyasumi, guys!"

"G'night, Omi!"

"See yah, chibi!"

[nod…nod…]

-------------------------------

"Hey, what's up?"

"It's all clear, Oracle-… wait… did you just say, 'what's up?!' "

"Ow, Shuldich, forget it! Just go!"

"Fine…fine… asswipe…"

"What did you say?"

"Huh! Look at it in your mind and figure it out!"

[counts 1-10] "Shut-up. And. Go. UPPP!!!!!!! NOOOOWWW!!!!!"

[takes off his head-set] "Ouch, fuckin' shit! Okay…okay… damn you!"

Shuldich leapt up, up and landed on the fourth floor of the building.

"Oracle… all clear."

"Good; get the girl and come down… before THEY see or suspect you."

"Sure…sure… everything you say…"

"SHULDICH!"

"Ha!! Okay… which room?" [puts on his x-ray goggles]

"The third room, in the middle of Siberian and Balinese."

"Hn! Got'cha. Over and out."

"Be sure to get the girl… and ONLY the girl."

"Yah…yah… whatever." [clicks off the head-set]

He slickly moved inside the said room and smoothly landed on the floor. He watched the ceiling with amusement as angels with wings and butterflies with neon and glow in the dark colors oozed from the walls. He slowly took off his goggles to feel the movement of the whole house.

"Hn, sorry, Balinese… but I guess this has to be pay back time from last time."

He moved closer to the bed and tried to look at the kid carefully… not to scare her, but to no avail because of the thick fabrics covering her.

"Hmm… let's see your mind now, shall we?"

In disgust because of over-flowing images of WeiB playing with her, Shuldich decided to exit her before he goes wacked.

"Shit! Abyssinian smiling DOES hurt Kami-sama!"

"Uh?"

"Hmm?"

There, in front of him, was a three-year-old girl with deep, Mandarin orbs and dark, silky, green hair.

[smirk] "Why hello there, little one."

[She smiles]

"Huh?" [taken-aback]

Shuldich stopped. He didn't know what happened, but he just stopped in front of a child pure of innocence and glee. He moved forward now towards her and quietly sat down on the bed.

"Shh… don't make a sound. I'm a friend of your daddy and I'm here to…er-… visit! Yah, to visit! Ehehe… [sweatdrop]

"Fwend… papa?"

[smile] "Yes!" 

To ponder upon, Shuldich cursed inwardly as he smiled whole-heartedly to a child.

"Well… what's your name?"

[Smile] "Kimi!"

"Okkaaa~ ay, Kimi! What do you say if I take you for a ride?"

"Uh… [pouts] but, papa said I shud  be sleepin' now, mister." 

[Shu: shit!!!shit!!!] "Well, [thinking hard] I already asked your daddy, and he said yes!"

Kimi looked at him with suspicion; but since she's adorable and innocent, she smiled and agreed with Shuldich… with a little help from mind-manipulation.

"Well now, let's go, shall we, Kimi?" [demonic glinting eyes]

"Mister… wass your name?" [smile]

"Uh…um.."

Shuldich was once again faced with the beauty of innocence in the youth's eyes. For an instant, he almost drowned in her loving sight but helped himself up and tried to lie. But as he perfectly knows, a person can never lie from children.   

"My name is… is Shuldich."

"Uh… Shul- shuld- um…"

"Hihi… mind-boggling, huh?"

[fake smile]

"You can call me Shu, k? [Kimi nods] C'mon... or we'll be late."

[reaches out her arms]

"Now what? [raises an eyebrow] You want me to carry you?"

[nods furiously] 

[smiles sweetly] "Okay… I'll carry you in my back."

Shuldich never really understood why he just did that and how come he felt so warm all of a sudden, but as he carried the child down to Crawford in the car, his guilt was starting to gain up on him… as if he wanted to bring the child back to Balinese and get their revenge in another way.

"Crawford, must we really-…"

"Hn. I foresaw this, guilty! I'm not bringing that brat back there."

"Of…course…" [looks at the sleeping child]

--------------------------------------

[WeiB Home/ Flower Shop; 10: 00 am]

"What do you mean she's gone?!!! Omi! Ken!"

"Yo-Yohji-kun, we can't find her anywhere." [almost in tears]

"Ken!"

"Yohji, I-I just saw her room empty… we should've heard anything suspicious last night coz we were closer to her room… did you?"

[at lost] "No… bu-but…. Ran!!! Ran!!!"

"If you're not buying anything [looks at the girl who's putting a price tag on him] BESIDES me, GET-OUT!!! ALL OF YOU!!!"

[GIRL1] "Aw, you really don't mean that, Aya-kun, do youuu??!!!"

[glare] "Yes, I REALLY do and yes, I'M MEAN! GET-OUT!"

[GIRL1-125] "Aw… so mean… you meanie."

"How dare you!"

"You're just like my boyfriend…"

"Tsk! I don't like you anymore…"

"GEEETTTTTT-OOOOOUUUUUUTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!" [blushing with fury and embarrassment]

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"UH?!!"

As soon as he placed the closed sign on the door, Ran ran down the basement of the whole apartment. 

"Wha- what's going on?"

"Ran…" [crying]

"Omi… what's wrong?"

"…"

"Kimi…"

"For self love! Tell me what's going on?! I can't help all of you like this!"

"My daughter's gone."

Ran looked into Yohji's eyes… must be one of his pranks, he thought; but no. he never saw Yohji so furious in all his life!

"Yohji, we'll get her back... you know we will."

"Let's get Manx."

"Be ready, WeiB: Balinese, Siberian, Bombay."

"Hai!"

"Uh-huh."

[nod]

----------------------------------

"So, what do you have in plan?"

"Nagi, wait, okay?!"

"Like, we've been waiting for almost an hour for your plan and-…"

"SHUT-UP AND WAIT YOU TEENAGE DIRTBAG!"

"Fine…fine…" [walks away]

"You know Nagi… impatience hurts God… a lot."

"Farfie… just, lay-low, okay."

"Hihihi…" [licks his 'trusty' knife]

"Bezerker! Prodigy! Mastermind!"

"Hmm… his lord pain in the arse is calling… this hurts god… for sure!" [walks towards Crawford]

"And now he calls… like, du-huh!" [walks and grumbles]

At that time, Shuldich was very busy… on taking care of a certain child that he loved… and to think he is forbidden to love.

"Shu, can I… go home… now?"

"I'm sorry, Kimi-chan but you can't go home until… we can."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind… as long as-…"

"SHULDICH!"

"Eh, let me introduce you to more of your dad's er- friends, ne?"

"Oki!" [smiles and holds Shu's hand towards Crawford]

------------------

"Crawford, I- I-…"

"Now what, Guilty? Are you just gonna TAKE CARE of the brat? Hmm? Just like that! We didn't get that kid to stay here just so you could have a guest and play with her?!"

"Crawford…"

"Shu, are you saying that-…"

"I'm not saying anything! [flips his hair] but for me, I took care of this kid all day and night long! And I think it's a little too harsh to kill her by hanging her upside-down and cutting her guts from outside."

"HARSHNESS hurts Kami-sama…"

"Ow shut-up, Farf! You still address him with authority in Japanese yet you're Irish!" [bickers]

"IIIIITTTTAAAAIIIIII!!!!!!" [jumps on Shu… but he misses and drops]

"Shu!"

"Huh?" 

"Now see! The brat as affections for you now!"

"Che… [carries Kimi up to the table they were in front of] look at her."

"…" [Nagi]

"+__+()" [Farfie]

"-_-#" [Brad]

"Anyone!"

The rest of Schwartz curiously peeked at the child from angle to angle as to be very careful. Crawford looked at her glaring while she tried her best to smile at the old bachelor. Farfarello was trying to scare her but got scared instead as she giggled and tried to touch him and Nagi…

[carried her] "KAWAIIKAWAIIKAWAII!!!!! Can I keep her, please!" [cuddles Kimi]

[takes Kimi away from him] "No, Naoe, you can't."

"Shu! How dare you!!"

"This is preposterous! I can't believe you… you… CHILDISH PIECES OF CRAP!"

"Watch your mouth, Crawford."

"Yah, you might want to have decency in front of her, Mr. Arse!"

"THAT'S IT! GIVE IT TO ME!" [snatches Kimi]

"WAAAHAHAHHHHAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

[covers ears] "See what you've done! She doesn't like you!"

"Damn it! We are not… we should not care about this kid if she gets hurt, killed, bruised or injured… because [raises his voice from the crying noise] BECAUSE WE'RE ALSO GOING TO KILL HER SOMEHOW!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!!!"   

"No! I can't hear you… can you repeat what you said?"

"Repeating twice hurts god!"

"AAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *passed out*

"Gee… he's touchy…"

"Crawford, Crawford… hmmm…. Is he dead?"

[thinks] "I'm not praying for him!"

"Prayers won't work for him anymore… poor man..."

* gets up* "SHUT-UP!"

---------------------------------

---------------------------

------------------

------------------

---------------------------

---------------------------------

"Guys! Guys! I've got something in my e-mail!"

"Hit it!"

"Okay… so, Manx did say that it could've been Schwartz cause they were the last group to work for Dr. Ashton so, here…Ran, you read it…"

"Tsk… fine… dear WeiB… what the hell is this?!! Love letter from Crawford?"

"Just do it…"[laughing and snickering were heard at the back]

"If you want to see your precious Barbie doll back, surrender your weapons and the humanizing pill by 7: 00 pm or else… we will de-clone the child and be as old as a wrinkled poodle by the time you get there."

"Damn them!" [punches the wall]

"Yohji-kun! Wait… hold your fury for their faces."

[snickering…] "Love… Crawford" [laughing out loud]

[sweatdrop] "Ran, I don't know what happened to you these days but…[sees the 'Love, Crawford' and laughs]

"C'mon guys! Get a grip!" 

"Yohji… [trying to straighten-up] don't you notice anything WEIRD about the letter?"

"Ran-kun… it seems a little, shallow for them, ne?"

"Yes, it is… very… shallow!!! Hahaha!!!!" [laughs more]

"RAN!!"

"S-sorry… hihi...haha… so-sorry…"

"Matte, there's a tape."

Omi clicked on it and tried to hack into the password frame to reveal the tape, which had…

"THE AMAZING CRAWFORD AND HIS UNDIES?!!!!" [WeiB: XD]

"Ma-matte… [blush] I made a mistake…[type…type…] done!"

[kzzt…kkkzzztt…] "Well, well, WeiB… we meet again. By this time, you must've read our letter [letter flashes on screen… Crawford blushes] [Ran laughs again and rolls on the floor] excuse me… ehem (at the back of Schwartz HQ) 'DAMN YOU SHULDICH!!!' (sits back to screen) Ehem… as I was saying, we will KILL the child if you don't give us what we want. That humanizing pill is a distort in our plans and we want it, WeiB…. Este, your Balinese will never see his daughter's youth again… [lame attempt to laugh] eh… hmph [blushes] JUST GIVE US WHAT WE WANT!" [kzzt…kzzzt…]

[blink…blink] "I don't know if I should laugh or be serious…"

"Yohji, [red from all his laughing] I think they're serious but…"

"Ran, hold yourself… I-I… I just want her back, please."

[turns to immediate serious] "WeiB: Let's go."

---------------------------

"You made me look like a fool in front of the enemy!"

"Well… I told you you'd never get away from what you did to me!"

"That was a long, long time ago, Guilty! Get a grip!"

"Long time ago?!! Who are you kidding, Brad?! It was about 10 minutes ago, hell-house!!!"

"Hey, you two! Stop it! And to think both of you are the eldest around here?!"

"Naoe, what do you have?"

"Well, WeiB is outside and we need a distraction…"

"Shu…" [rubs her sleepy eyes]

"Uh… matte…don't talk, all of you." [glares at Crawford]

"Kimi… go back to the room, kudasai."

"Shu… [tears] I wanna go home…" [cries silently]

Shuldich felt different again. To see this young child crying in front of him should've meant nothing to him, however, this little child of Weiss really made him felt different. He leveled up to Kimi's eyes as he patted her head and calmed her down by..

"Kimi, turn around."

"Huh… okay."

[whisper] "I'm sorry." [puts her to sleep by breaking a vein] 

"Shu! What did you… did you just-…"

"No." 

"Shuldich! We will torture this kid no matter what you say!!"

"Fine! Do it! She won't feel anything anyway… I put her to sleep and she won't wake-up till 5: 00 or so…" [annoyed]

"Ha! You don't scare me, Guilty! Naoe, call Farfarello!"

"Don't call me Guilty!"

"Isn't that your name?!"

"Yes… no! it should be German!"

"Well none of us has a German tongue!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Uh guys…"

"WHAT?!"

"Gee… he's here…"

"Humph! Farfarello, lacerate the brat!"

"…"

"Farf?"

"…" [shakes his head]

"FARFARELLO?!"

"I…I CAN'T!!!!!"

"HWHAT?!!!"

"Did you see how she smiled at me last week?! I-I'm SCARED!!" [hides behind Nagi]  

"Damn it! Naoe, push her body and bring in the gravity!"

"No, Crawford… I won't."

"WHAT NOW? Scared too?!"

"No… I like her cuteness…" [sticks his tongue out]

[looks at Shuldich]

[looks back with a no]

"Fine! I'll do it then…"

"HA! If that kid cries again, you'll never be able to hear as long as your sorry ass lives!"

[thinks…thinks…] "Fine! Damn be to all!" [looks at Kimi… shudders…]

--------------------------------------

"Balinese, are you okay?"

"Not as long as I have my daughter with me, over and out."

"MATTE! Yohji-kun!"

"Bombay, let him go."

"Bu-but, Abyssinian!"

"It's his fight… let him have it."

"H-hai… over and out."

------------------------

"Crawford, give her back!"

"Hmm… how amusing… you need this little brat to survive a new life, eh, Mr. Kudoh?"

[grins] "And I didn't think you couldn't survive without your love letters being sent to WeiB. Whose more pathetic now, Oracle?"

[blush] "Che! Give me the pill!"

"Sure, baby…"

Yohji threw a smoke powder in Schwartz's way but since Crawford foresaw it, he got out; only to be faced by a smirking Abyssinian who just couldn't seem to stop thinking of his letter.

"This is your end, Ran."

"Not to good of a memory, ei, Crawford? You just can't kill me, can you?"

And so the fighting continued… each men were faced with their own opponents like before… however in Balinese's case,

[in the mind] "Kudoh, you're daughter's on the top floor… she's safe."

"Huh? Get away from my head you slut!"

[mind] "I'm telling you this because… just get her! We have no need of her anyways…"

[mind] "Damn you if you lie… damn still if you don't."

Yohji ran upstairs while Shuldich faked a painful scream saying that he can't stand-up.

[mind] "Hn… you're welcome, kitten."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KIMI?!! KIMI?"

"Pa…PAPA?!" [runs towards him]

[hugs] "Darling, let's get out of here together, okay."

"Papa, Unca' Shu said we were going to visit your other friends?"

"Er-… well, Shu isn't daddy's best friend at the moment, honey… c'mon!"

Carrying his child, Yohji set the bombs on the upper floor and went straight down using his wire as a rope. [let's just imagine it's THAT strong]

"WeiB! OUT!"

"Yosh! He made it!"

"Look! He has Kimi!"

"Omi, Ken! Let's go!"

And at a strike of a bomb setter, WeiB was out and so was Schwartz.

----------------------------------

[Schwartz car…]

"I don't believe you, Guilty! You made him get the brat without any harm whatsoever!!"

"I told you Crawford, continue being a bitch and you will never get my full support… and besides… I liked her."

"Huh?! She's only four years old how-…"

"Three, Crawford."

"No, Shu… she was four already. I checked her age myself!"

"Nagi, are you sure… she said she was three…"

"Hn. That was last week, her age increases every week."

[pause]

"Then I just have to wait for another full month just to make her legal and I can have her all by myself…"   

"Shuldich?"

"What?"

"Don't even think about that… I will foresee this."

"Hn! Then you just have to watch."

_________---------------------_________

\\ \T~B~C/ //

Ne, gomen nasai for making it a little ruff and edgy demo… I'm not quite in shape to make fics right now… see, I'm heart-broken and I need some time..ehehe!! zank ku for the support and this fic will be better I promise you that!!!

Thankz to all who reviewed the first chappy and still reviewing now!! I love you guys and always believe!!! God bless!!!

BBunjyGuM_Boy /B 


	5. Rebirth

Konnichiwa, mina-san! Watashi wa Bunjy desu!!!! Anou… for now, all I can say is that this fic WILL get better and better EVERY CHAPPY ALL THE WAY!!!! So if you don't have a life, get it here!! ENJOY!!! c " , )

---------------------------------------

Get A Life 5!!!! BunjyGuM_Boy

---------------------------------------

"Yohji! Manx's here!"

A seeming less call for an attention can give a horrible effect to a person that waits for all eternity just to make his own child suffer… unwontedly to his own heart and mind.

"Yohji?"

"Ma-Manx-san… ohayou."

"Kudoh-kun, you have to be strong in this situation… no one else will be the source of your daughter's courage except for you."

"Aa; as deep as it may go, let's just… [wipes a tear from his eyes] get this over with."

Even though the three younger members of WeiB were behind their befuddled friend, they can't help but stay still and watch his movements and just follow… as if they were waiting for a death nearing their way.

"Ran…"

"Yohji?"

"I… I want you to… no, all of you."

[Omi and Ken lifts their heads]

"If ever you hear Kimi scream, onegai… do not make a move of… [tears] comfort, depression or anything… just, just [wipes his falling tears] think as if… as if it came from a different house…" [finally broke down]

Yohji's depression was all there is for even Ran to breakdown and cry. Coming from four, 'should-be-heartless' assassins, their new life for the young girl was all there is at hand for them to live a renewed life, and now… all seems to be uncomfortable as they have to ignore the fact that she will be going through a pain and suffering… that can't be even helped.

"Manx… tell us again why we can't even go to near Kimi in the process!!" 

"Fujimiya-kun [seeing his pain through the eyes and hearing his choked voice] if you go near her in the whole hour, her life as a human and YOUR life as well will be the price. As I've said, this process is delicate and I'm not about to give up on your requests just to stop her freedom. [eyes starts to well-up] Ran, Yohji, Omi and Ken… listen to me! I am also very attached to the child. I love her, okay. She… she became an innocence which filled-up my heart, so, as Yohji knows, her freedom depends on her sacrifice and all your sacrifice to bear it with her… silently."

"Manx, I don't -…"

"Ken! Don't… never… and all those negative words will not be heard from this moment on, do you understand me?!"

"Yohji… hai."

"Good. [wipes the last tear on his eyes] Okay, Manx… let's do this now. All three of you, if you want to be spared from the pain just… just go get dinner outside or walk in the park… just, come back tomorrow mor-…"

"Yohji-kun, we will not leave you and Kimi alone." [smile]

[Ken and Ran: nod… nod…]

[smile] "Fine! Just… wear some ear muffles or something… for the screaming, I mean…" [walks up to follow Manx]

_____________-------------------------------_____________

Yohji was sitting beside Kimi's door, trying very hard not to break the door open and cradle his child in his arms. Since the pain was going to much, based on her screams, the father's tears were also too much that his three mates can not even make him stand-up.

Sure thing! It was no big deal since he was prepared for a week and with Ran's help in explaining to Kimi what she was about to go through, – of course, to no avail- he should be strong. Yes, all of these facts were easy to understand and practice, but when she started screaming and crying in pain while calling her father's name, Yohji was out of faith and life.

"Yohji, please! We have to get you out of here! You have to relax!!"

"Kimi… Kimi…"

"YOHJI! Snap out of it!!"

"My…my daughter needs… she needs me Ken… I-…"

"Yohji-kun! We also need you!!! Kudasai!!! I beg you, Yohji!! Don't do this to yourself!!" [cry]

"Omi, Ken… leave."

"Ra-Ran! What do you think you're-…"

"Hidaka! Tsukiyono, I said LEAVE!" [Glares hard]

"Omi…"

[nod]

Ran stood there, facing a seemed, lifeless teammate. 

"Kudoh."

Yohji was fighting his way to get-up and face Ran, but he just can't do it.

"Yohji."

[stares at Ran] "I don't wanna leave this place, Ran… [cuddles in a fetal position] just right here… right here…"

"Yohji, stand-up."

[rocks himself back and forth] 

"Kudoh…"

[still rocks himself] 

"Yohji, you just killed Kimi." [walks away]

He did stop rocking but his heart wasn't sure if it should pound because of what Ran said or of what he feels. His eyes were dried out and his life was trying to slip away briefly, but the one liner from his mate stopped… everything.

"PAPA!!!!!!! WAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! PAPA!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!!!! PAPA!!!!!!!! RAN-NIICHAN!!!!!!!! KEN-NIICHAN!!!! OMI-NIICHAN!!!!! IT HURTS!!!!!! PAPA!!!! PAPA!!!! PAPA!!!!! PAPA!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!! NOOOOOOOO MOOOORE!!!! WAHHHH!!!!!!!!!! WAHHHHAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! PPPPAAAAAAPPPPPPAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

--------------------------------

 "Hours and hours of hearing this, and still we can't do anything." 

"Ken-kun… I feel guilty so much." [still cries]

"Omi, Ken… if we feel this way, what do you think this is doing to Yohji?"

"Ran, as if we don't share in his pain too! But all I want is… all there is… JUST HELP HER, DAMN IT!"

"Ken! Hold yourself… we have been crying here for as long as she has been screaming there! And I think we can never do anything right in this situation. If we go in there, her pain will be all for nothing and our lives will be thrown apart, do you want that, Hidaka?" [tries sooo hard not to cry]

"No, Ran… I don't. nobody does!" [runs upstairs]

"Tsk… irrational punk!" [closes his eyes]

"Hey…"

"Huh? Yo-Yotan!"

"…"

"Ran, I-… I understand. Thanks for the situation."

[grins] "Hai."

"Ne, guys… it's 10:00 p.m. Why don't you sleep?"

"Eh? We won't sleep, Yohji-kun! We wanna be here when Kimi wakes-up."

"Um… that won't be until tomorrow, Omittchi."

"Yohji, Kimi will… not remember this, will she?"

"Iie, Ran… she won't."

"Good." [goes up the stairs]

"Ne, Omi… same goes for you now… sleep, kudasai."

[walks over to Yohji and gives him a hug] "Yosh, Yohji-kun!"

[kisses his head] "Goodnight, chibi."

As Yohji watched their youngest hacker leave his presence, he can't help but still overhear his own daughter's soft moans as – with the glory of God – her pains lessen each hour. But still, for the ears of a young father as he, Yohji's heart keeps on breaking and breaking… until he fainted from pain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

[WeiB Household; 1:34 am; a dark Thursday morning.]

"Balinese! Balinese!! Please…" [glare…glare…]

"Yohji-kun, wake-up, kudasai!" [shakes him furiously]

"Damn it! There's no sense in you!" [slaps him hard on the face]

[Wakes-up startled] "ARGH! Hidaka, you baka!!! That hoyts!!!!!" [rub…rub…]

"Huh! At least it worked!"

"You two, stop that."

"Aw, Ran… what time is it?"

"Its… [checks his watch] about quarter to two, Yohji… and you didn't sleep."

"What?!"

"I said you didn't sleep!"

"Hey, Ran! Wacha'mean?!!"

"Eh, look at him, Ken-kun! He has eye… eye…"

"NOOOOO!!!!!! ARE YOU SAYING I HAVE EYEBAGS?!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN IT!!!!!!" [runs to the bathroom and screams louder]

[sweatdrop from all three] "I don't mean to be rude guys but… he's a little exaggerated, isn't he?"

"Females are better that Yohji."

[from bathroom] "I HEARD THAT, FUJIMIYA!!!"

"Hn…"

"Boys? How's… everything?"

"Uh, Manx-san! Ohayou!"

"Uh… good morning, Omi… is… is Yohji-…"

"We're all… alright Manx; besides heart fallen, we're… just fine."

"So I see, Ken… where's Yohji?"

"Manx…"

"Uh, Balinese… I, I still want to apologies for the damage…"

"Nah… it's okay Manx… she's quiet now… I hope she's… she's not dead or anything… is she?"

"No! Not at all, Yohji! She's… she's okay now, I know."

"So, can we see her now?!"

"I'm afraid not, Ken. We have to give her a leisured time on her own… she has to get to know herself first, before we enter her world now."

"So I see… can't I even-…"

"I'm sorry, Yohji… you will be able to see her sooner, I promise. She will understand as to why this happened… but she will never remember the pain. I assure you… [smiles at Yohji] all of you."

"In that case, Manx… will there be any side effects on her… on us, that we should take note of?"

"No, Ran. There is none. Except, maybe, the fact that she is now a human and you guys will be dealing with a teenager. I think you should lessen your libidos for HER own good. [eyes Yohji] huh! At least her father's the non-stop man, rather than you be the one who dates her."

"What the-…!!! Manx!!"

"Haha!! It's okay Yohji! If your daughter is as pretty as you think you are, then you have to put that wire 24/7 to ward off her suitors for a very, very long time!"

"Haha!! Are you finally saying that I'm your type?!"

Manx's reply was a bang on the door after announcing that the whole sacrifice was a successful one.

"I don't believe this! It's too damn early and I'm excited to see her!"

"Me too, Ken-kun! I wanna see our niece!"

"Um, Omi… I will not let you guys be the uncles… I want you guys to be brothers… and besides, I think… [stands up] she's better off with another family."

All eyes turned to Yohji. 

"Yo-Yotan! What the fuck are you tryin' tah say, huh?!! That after all these pains and love we gave to her, you're going to give her up?!!"

"Yohji-kun! What happened to your vow on changing?!"

"Hey! Can't you see the point? I have been so strong trying to protect her and do the best I could for such an innocent child! I gave her my life started my eyes met hers… it's not easy to decide this fuckin' thing I just said, okay!!"

[stands up] "Then what made you do so, Kudoh?!!"

"Well, Ran… saying that Kimi just died because of my weakness triggered, okay!"

"Wha-what?! Yohji, I said that be-…"

"Oh, shut-up, Fujimiya! I know how deep your words can get sometimes, and with such simplicity, I understood a deeper meaning now. what if I suddenly break-down again, huh? And this time, it's another life and death situation?! Can you even bear it?!! The way she was screaming our names last night? Begging for our care, love, support?!! My cradle?! As a father, do you know how-…"

"Yohji, damn you… of course it hurts us too!!! How could you bring this up into our faces?!! We were also in the same spot… same position! And if ever this happens, I will give up my own life for this child!"

[slaps Ken across the face; Ken falls on the couch] "And then what, Hidaka?! And then what… when you already gave your life, huh? Where will Kimi be placed if all of us dies in a mission?"

"Yohji-kun… we have been through this situation and you placed your foot under all the judgment, remember?"

"Yes, Omi… I do… and now I'm changing my decision… I will give her up…[tears] for her own good. I don't want-…"

"YOHJI!"

"RAN! I DON'T WANT TO SEE HER SUFFER AGAIN!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!!! [pulls Ran hard and throws him to the ground] I HATE MYSELF!!!! [cries] I hate myself… for this, Ran… I don't want to see her suffer and die in my own hands… or us dying on her… leaving her alone… I don't want her to end up like us." [exits the whole place and drives his car]

[Still on the ground; shocked] "Yohji… what have you done?"

---------------============================================--------------

[Kitten In The House Flower shop;  8: 44 am; Yohji: missing]

"Moshi-moshi, minna-san!! Gomen nasai for Yohji's absence for today… he had an important meeting to attend to!! Please bear with our a little slow service as we lack one attendant, kudasai! Arigatou gozaimasu for your cooperation!!"

And there was Omi to cover-up the whole 'mess' again. Ran and Ken were pretty silent from the beginning; the girl who usually "plays" with Ken left in a hurry as he accidentally raised his voice and choked… almost creepy even without his bugnuks.

"Ken, keep it cool… even just for a few more minutes."

"I'm sorry, Ran… but… I just can't understand him! he can't do this to Kimi! After he wins our deliberations with this topic he, he jumps off to conclusions and just… just… argh!!!"

"Ken! It's okay… we're all in jeopardy here… just cool it still while he comes back."

"Aha…" [sighs]

"Uh! Ken-kun! Ran-kun! He's… he's back…"

"Huh! Speak of the devil…"

"Ken, no violence, okay…"

"Fine!!! Fine!!!! Let's do this the easy way, Ran…"

[mild glare in Ken's direction]

GIRL A: "Aw! Lookie!!!! It's Yohji!!!"

GIRL B: "Oh my gosh, like!!! He's a total hunk!!!!!!" [squeaks] 

GIRL C: "Like, even early in the morning!!!!" [wheeze]

GIRL A: [whispers to GIRL C] "Do you think he can sleep with me?" [blush]

GIRL C: "Hey, like… I will be the first one! I'm 18 years old next Sunday!!! Ahah!!!! I'm gonna give myself to him!!!" [Blushes more]

GIRL B: "Eh?!! Girls, look!!! They're closing the shop!!!!!! This can't be happening!!!!! Noo!!! Yohji!!!!" [Whine… whine]

"Sorry, gals! We have to clean the shop.. a general cleaning…" [winks at them… all high school students swoons] 

"Yah! We won't be opening till… till…"

"Next, next week…" [Omi: 'thanks, Ran-kun!']

[Ran: 'Sure…']

In about 15 minutes, the beautiful men of WeiB closed their shop and stopped at each posts. No one was talking… no one was making any sound… and basically, no one was happy. Yohji looked at the clock – it was around 9 o'clock already…

"Hey…"

Ken looked up at Yohji; his eyes were ready to burst out all he knows on what he has to say about Yohji's decision but a signaling glare from Ran made him look down again.

"Look, okay… Omi, Ken… Ran. I didn't mean to get violent… I just… [sigh] fine, you go first." [sits on the counter]

"Yohji, [walks over to him] we don't want you to give her up. I, for one, will not die… I will not leave."

"I agree with Ran-kun, Yohji-kun… if anything happens to us, we will always have a reason to keep living and that would be Kimi. I will not leave WeiB, nor you, nor Kimi… now that we have her."

[Ken moves forward and lounges a fist at Yohji] "IF YOU THINK YOU CAN SWAY OUR DECISION OFF YOU ARE SO WRONG YAH BEAST!!! YOU WILL NOT GIVE THAT CHILD AWAY!!! I WILL ALWAYS FIND A REASON TO GET HER AND IF EVER, I WILL MAKE HER MY DAUGHTER, YAH HEAR ME OLD FART!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"KEN! What did I tell you!!" [Ken thinks and shies down as Ran glares him all the way]

[Yohji smiles… then laughs] 

"So what's your problem now, Kudoh?"

"Um, are you… losing your head?"

"HAHA!!! No!! Ran, Omi… I… I don't know what to say! I… I lost my head, okay… I-… see, when I went out for a drive, I stopped by this house… [smiles] I saw this young man, a little older than me and he was playing with his, about 7-year-old daughter… I felt bitter that I really don't have Kimi… and… then… I saw the child's face. Then again I thought… 'What if I can give Kimi a better time that any father can give a daughter?' or, 'What if I can pass as a dad… I think it looks fun!'"

"Well, Yohji-kun… I think you could!"

"And hey… we are here… 24/7, man!"

[Ran: nod… nod…]

creak… creak….

"Shush! I hear something…" [readies his wire] 

"Wait… from upstairs…" [glares in the direction]

"Ran, footsteps!" [Omi grabs a dart]

"Matte! It's coming down! Get ready…" [since his bugnuks are off, he grabs a flowerpot]

the steps and creaks of the upper level in the house was started to get louder… closer… no one knew what or who it was. Dangerous as it may sound, the closer the steps were… the lighter the foot was. And to each's horror, it was creepy enough that they can't even see the shadow.

"Balinese, take left… Bombay, take right… Siberian, cover me… I'll attack first."

"No one should know about this upper level room…" [moves in his position with darts]

"Damn it… it's connected to our apartment!" [still with the flowerpot]

A sudden ring in mind kept Yohji from being serious… could it be? Does he really know? Is he sure?

And as the figure stepped closer, Ran attacked with his fist in center front…only to be countered by a scream.

"Wait! Ran!!!! Don't!!!!!!!!!! She… RAN!!!"

"Matte, Abyssinian!! Kimi-chan!!!"

The blow was fast… and hard. No one could've escaped such power… come to think of it, no one lives with a trained assassin's physical assault.

____________________-------------------------______________________

!!!T~B~C!!!

Ahahah!!! How did you like it? I know… I know… another hang, ne? Kudasai, please review!!!

Next chapter on, "Get A Life"…

                       "Otoosan, what's WeiB Kreuz?"   


	6. Introduction

Oy, oy! What a great way to start the year! Sorry for all you guys who has been waiting for this chappy.. oops.. and yet, I have made an erroneous grammar already! Okay!!! Chapter 6 is here! Domo if you review and domo still if yah read it!! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!! GOD BLESS YOU ALL!!!  
  
bImportant Note: /b Guys, I changed the main title because I might be banned again for having a censored title so chapter 7 will be introduced with a different title already!^^ Thank you!  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Get A Life 6 [BunjyGuM_Boy]  
  
------------------------------  
  
[Last chapter's ending...]  
  
"Matte, Abyssinian!! Kimi-chan!!!"  
  
_______________  
  
_______________  
  
It was finished. From the moment Ran started to attack until his final blow... it was all over.  
  
"No! RAN!!!"  
  
Yoji, being the one that was mostly affected, got up from his position and pulled Ran from where he was.  
  
"No!! This can't be!!"  
  
He was searching for a familiar face... a distinct feature by which he could agree with his throbbing heart that what he was feeling was true.  
  
"Yoji-kun! Stop it! You're gonna hurt Ran-kun more!"  
  
"YOJI! HE'S BLEEDING!!!"  
  
With a scream from Ken, he looked at Ran's side and saw pure, red liquid oozing from his leader's hand. He jumped up to him, instantly forgetting his search and helped the wounded redhead up.  
  
"I'll g-get the... kit.. medical kit! Matte, Ran-kun!"  
  
"Omi!! Hurry!"  
  
"Ra-ran.. I'm sorry.. b-but.. you-..."  
  
"Kimi... ki-..she-..."  
  
Ken looked at Ran with questioning eyes. He then turned to Yoji who was... frightened! Ken looked at the blonde's hands; only to see that it was shaking and almost as white as Ran's wounded hand in color.  
  
"Wait... wait just a minute!!! *looked at the stairs* WHYDIDN'TYOUTELLMETHATITWASALREADYKIMI?!!!!!!!"  
  
Ken jumped from Ran's side, shook Yoji harshly and kicked the pot that he was supposed to use as a defense weapon.  
  
"Yoji!! Why didn't you tell me.. US earlier!!"  
  
"Ken!! Stop...hurting... me!!" *grabbed Ken's hair* " Your...mood swing... sucks! AH!" *Ken pulls more hair*  
  
"ARG!! MY HAIRR!!! YOOJJIII!!!!!!" *pulled his hair too*  
  
As soon as Omi got back from the basement, he placed the kit down on Ran's side, went in the middle of Ken and Yoji and arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Uhm... gentle... um... men? Are you gays...I mean, guys. Um... having a erm- a catfight?"  
  
*Ken looks at Yoji... Yoji to Ken..*  
  
"HE PULLED MY HAIR FIRST!" *pout*  
  
"YOJI SCREAMS LIKE A GIRL!!!!" *sticks his tongue out*  
  
"KUDOH! HIDAKA!!! SHHAAADDDAAAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *glare...death glare*  
  
"Damn it Ken! [nurses hair] Can't you control that mood of yours?!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Yoji. [sarcastic] Did my actions speak louder than my words?! You scumbag! You didn't even realize earlier that Kimi was the person going down this hall?!" [tries fixing his hair] I don't believe you!"  
  
"Why you -... [Ran glares, Yoji sighs] Ken... just have it your way okay! Sometimes you really ain't helpin' in a time of need."  
  
" Wha-... [Ran also glares in his direction] Look okay... this IS the best time because it is!!"  
  
"Hn... a gay of a time, that is." [grin]  
  
"I heard that Fujimiya!" "Che... tsk! OMI! MOVE THE DAMN KIT CLOSER, DAMN IT!" [glare... glare]  
  
"G-gomen ne... a-a!!" [runs towards Ran]  
  
"ARGH! Kimi baby!"  
  
" See what I mean! Just by having a cat-fight you immediately forget about your daughter."  
  
[paused and slapped Ken's face hard] "Now is the right time for you to shut- up. You are not helping in any way, Ken."  
  
Before Yoji could run towards the broken wall near the stairs, his eyes met a girl staring back at him. He paused; afraid to run towards her... even afraid to smile while standing there.  
  
"Pa-..."  
  
Yoji stopped thinking and concentrated on the feint sound that he heard. He blinked once...then another. He wasn't looking at anyone else or anything else but her. Walking slowly to her, he stretched his arms and smiled... putting in mind that he should be serene.  
  
"Kimi... don't panic, kudasai. I won't hurt you."  
  
The youth looked back at him. Her beautiful saffron eyes were entangled with jade ones, as she extended one hand to Yoji.  
  
Excitedly, the young father grabbed his daughter's hand but then...  
  
"Ittai!" [she had a bruised shoulder]  
  
"Kimi!"  
  
Yoji couldn't help but kneel down and hug the girl. His world wasn't sure about the feeling he now possessed but to him, 'fatherly love' could be the sweetest thing.  
  
"Yo-yo-..."  
  
"Shh! Omi, Ken... let's just... stay here and watch."  
  
"D-doshite, Ran-kun?!"  
  
"Look okay, if Kimi sees us, all bloody and stuff, she'll freak!"  
  
"But Ken-kun! If-..." "Omi! No buts... no ifs... just shush and stay put. Same goes for you Ken."  
  
[Ken and Omi] " Fine." ^  
  
---------  
  
" Kimi-chan, are you hurt dear?"  
  
"O-o..." [touched Yoji's face]  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"You... Kudou, Yoji desu ka?" (Are you Kudou, Yoji?)  
  
"Yes... hai, so desu. I'm your-..."  
  
"Otoosan!" (Papa!/Daddy!/Dad!)  
  
Kimi hugged Yoji and started to cry. His shocked reaction said it all including happiness mixed with his other emotions. It cannot be said that he didn't blush! Sure thing, but not because he was feeling green, he just- ...  
  
"...loves you. Otoosan loves you. Shh... don't cry baby it's okay now... [cradles her then kisses her softly on her cheek] it will always be okay, Kimi. I promise you."  
  
----------------==---------------  
  
[Weiss Household, Friday night (7:30 pm)]  
  
[insert cricket noise here]  
  
[sigh] " Good thing Yoji didn't faint back there." [washing dishes]  
  
"To tell the truth, I think I saw him turning violet a while ago." [wiping the washed dishes]  
  
"Haha! Ne, Omi... is he still- you know... angry at me?"  
  
"Oy, Ken-kun! Yoji and you... you guys always fight! And well, it always ends up good, ne?"  
  
"Bu-but... I really think I went overboard."  
  
"Anou... Yoji is-..."  
  
"...is not mad at Hidaka, Fujimiya or Tsukiyono."  
  
"Huh? Yoji-kun!" "Ay, you two are such annoying little babies, you know?" [hugged both teenagers]  
  
"Ow, Yoji..." [smirk]  
  
"Ken... you sucker." [hugs him again]  
  
"You better stop doing that before your own daughter thinks you're gay... I mean, gayER." [grin]  
  
[Yoji turns around] "Ran! [pout... then smiles] baby!"  
  
Yoji rushed towards the girl behind Ran. He smiled a sweet one and extended his hand, which the youth grabbed eagerly.  
  
"Guys... ehem, sorry... brothers! Meet Kudou, Kimi Miamatsu."  
  
"Kimi-chan!" [hugs!]  
  
"Ay there little lady!" [carries her]  
  
[giggles]  
  
"Ay! Ay! She is 15 you know."  
  
[Ken puts her down the kitchen counter] "You- you're 15? [blush] Damn I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Hidaka, your mouth!" [glare]  
  
"Ahh... she's a lady NOT a girl." [winks at her]  
  
"Otosan..."  
  
"Yes dear?" [smile]  
  
"Ah, Kimi... do you know our names?"  
  
[thinks then smiles] "Hai! You are Fujimiya, Ran. My papa is Kudou, Yoji. My second brother next to Ran-san is Hidaka, Ken; my youngest brother is Tsukiyono, Omi."  
  
"Hoooboy.... At least the '-chan' in 'Omi' was gone. [Ken laughs]  
  
"Erm-... Kimi, you shouldn't call us with '-san' okay? '-kun' is more appropriate."  
  
"Or better yet, niichan is cooler!"  
  
"Okay! Um, papa..."  
  
"Hai?" [goes closer to her]  
  
"What will be my code?"  
  
"Na-nani?"  
  
"Code... ah, name! Code name!" [smile]  
  
Even with the sweetest smile, the four boys lost their cool.  
  
"Kimi, do you know what you just said."  
  
"Uh... I'm sorry if I came too strong demo... when I woke up, Manx's-..."  
  
"Wow, wow! You know Manx? That can't be possible!"  
  
"Ken-nii, yes. I do... because when I woke up, there was a video tape that explained everything."  
  
[rushes towards her] "Kodomo, do you remember anything? Before you woke up? Any- anything... painful o- or... did you feel hurt?!"  
  
"Papa, cool down, please."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Kudou." [glares]  
  
"Erm- which one?" [whispers]  
  
"Che! Both of you!" [pushes Yoji away] "Kimi, you know who we are... BOTH images or personality?"  
  
"Yes, You see-..."  
  
------ "Why? Is there a problem with truth, Fujimiya?" ------  
  
[Ken&Omi] "Manx!"  
  
"Manx! You must be kidding me!"  
  
"No Yoji... no jokes here. Ah, Kimi-chan, please go to your room for a while. I have to discuss an important matter with you're dad and your brothers." "Hai." [walks out of the kitchen]  
  
"This is not a likely place, let's go down to HQ."  
  
"It's okay, Ken. Even if she listens, it really doesn't matter."  
  
"Fine. Now go straight and say it."  
  
"Oy, Ran... she deserves to know the truth."  
  
"Uh, like when we go out on a deadly mission she'll be worried about all of us!"  
  
"Fujimiya, think clearly! In the first place, will she not be disturbed that her family goes out every night wearing the same clothes, then she wakes up in the morning with drops of blood scattered in the living room, kitchen, hallway etc...?!"  
  
"Good point, but I still plea for your consideration of talking with us FIRST before you make a decision with her because we ARE the people involved in her. Literally INSIDE her, Manx."  
  
A moment of silence fell down inside that blessed kitchen. Yoji wanted to say something but he was cut short by another round of assassin versus secretary battle.  
  
"I know a sorry won't work for now, but that's all I could offer. Remember, when she was made to be a teenager, part of your DNA went into her, of course Yoji had the 50%. Che! If you do not tell her who you guys are as soon as possible... Fine! Even if you say that you could be that good in hiding the fact that you can slip through the night and come back all bloody, Kimi will always have and forever will have an assassins skill. Now, since I know that you guys will NEVER do that on time, we decided to act on it asap."  
  
"Wait, what 'we'?"  
  
"Kritiker, of course. [looks at Yoji] Now don't glare at me Kudou, I told you. If you cannot handle the responsibility, one day, agents from Kritiker might bang on your door and take her away from you. [looks at the time] Now you try and spend your first day with her wisely." [starts to walk up the stairs] Oh and, before I forget... if she has questions about Weiss, you explain."  
  
"Manx!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I will not let her fight with Schwartz nor make her kill people."  
  
"Hn. That's a father's decision... not mine. From now on, you guys are responsible. Not me or Kritiker... unless-..." "Yes, yes... we can't do our responsibilities." [sigh]  
  
"Hn. See you boys!" [walks out]  
  
"Piece of shit." [Ran walks out from the kitchen]  
  
"Ran! aw men...Yoji, what are gonna do?!"  
  
"Ken, Omi... just-... let him cool down, okay? and well... you two could fix dinner while I talk with Kimi for a while, okay?" [smiles then leaves]  
  
[blink blink] " I can't believe Yoji-kun's starting to sound responsible and all knowing."  
  
"I totally agree with you, Omittchi. Che! Oh well, let's cook!"  
  
[^] "Erm- you cut and prepare... I cook, okay?"  
  
"Ehehe... fine!"  
  
--------------------___________------------------  
  
[knock... knock...]  
  
"Uh? Come in!"  
  
[enters] "Hi dear! Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
[sits next to her on the bed] "Hmm... are you okay?"  
  
"Yup!" [smile]  
  
[pause...] [pause...]  
  
"Kim-..."  
  
"Otoosan, what's weiss kreuz?"  
  
"Uh!"  
  
"Gomen ne... but I-... I know you guys don't want me to be notified about that but... I just can't help but ask."  
  
"Hmm... looks like you didn't stay here when you were asked to, ne?" [wink] [blush] "Weeeelllll.... When Ran-nii and Manx-san were shouting at each other, I rushed back here." [:p]  
  
"Ha! Just like a Kudou!" [hugs Kimi]  
  
"Ahaha! Now I know!" [hugs back]  
  
"Look, honey... I know you have a lot of questions. But, can I just savor this day? I mean... you! I have you now and well... I just... just like this, baby, okay?" [hugs tighter]  
  
[nod...nod] "Otoosan, I love you."  
  
"Aw, sweetie... thank you for loving a guy like me."  
  
"Hmm... how old are you?"  
  
"Eh??"  
  
"Oops... did I ruin the serenity? Hehe..."  
  
"Ah! No dear it's okay! I- well... I'm... 22 years old." [Yoji: panic!! Panic!!]  
  
[blink...blink] "Gee... you had me when you were erm- well... wait, 2001 minus-..." [starts counting]  
  
"Anou! Kimi-chan! Don't count... just don't do anything; can you just hug me? Your uberly, uberly sexy daddy?" [wink]  
  
"Eww... but I guess the hug part, I can do!"  
  
"Ha! You are a Kudou![thinks] E, I know a great story you could share!"  
  
"Ne?"  
  
"How did you and Ran get to know each other?"  
  
"Ran-nii... he went into my room while I was sleeping then he woke me up."  
  
"That goon! [laughs] then?"  
  
"He smiled at me th-..."  
  
"Wow... Ran SMILED at you?"  
  
"Hai! Doshite, otoosan?" [^__^()] "Nothing! Then what happened?"  
  
"He said he was sorry for not stopping earlier than 5 seconds."  
  
"Earlier? Ah! So he still did hit you, ne?" [Yoji looked at Kimi's bruised shoulder]  
  
"A little I guess. But I was so shocked that I just didn't move or scream. But Ran-nii bled because he had to alter his maneuver with minimum time... I felt so guilty."  
  
"Oh that's okay... by now you understand the call of our duty as 'Weiss kreuz' ne?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"So, did you say sorry to your Ran-nii?"  
  
"Yes. But he apologized first.^^ Anou, Is my full name Kimi Miamatsu Aya Kudou?"  
  
"Erm- take off the Aya... where did you get that?"  
  
"Ran-nii called me Aya... I think he made a mistake because he said sorry."  
  
"Ah... he did, did he?" [Yoji: I knew it! Ran sees Aya in her...]  
  
[Knock! Knock! Knock!]  
  
"Uh, maybe that's dinner call!"  
  
"Really? Yay!! I'm starved!"  
  
"Ah, chotto matte." [walks towards the door and sees Ran]  
  
"Uh, this... isn't dinner call, ne? [Ran: glare] Er-... [whispers] mission?"  
  
"Yes... bad part is, they want Kimi there."  
  
"While we're discussing the target etc?"  
  
"Hai. Now. Go!"  
  
"Fine... fine..."  
  
-------------------------  
  
---------------  
  
[Mission room, 8:45 pm]  
  
"Now, what Birman! Are you girls testing my patience?" "Fujimiya, how rude of you! It was asked by Persia for Kimi to be here in our midst."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Kudou, Yoji you will obey!"  
  
"Hey, even if you're the most beautiful woman on earth, I will not let Kimi come in here. You guys told me that you won't lift a finger regarding her unless I fail to be responsible."  
  
"True, but this call is HER responsibility. Not yours."  
  
"Wait... no, no... [points a finger] I know what you're doing! You cannot make her part of weiss!"  
  
"Hmph! Kimi-chan! Enter here please."  
  
"Darling, don't! don't go in here!"  
  
"Kim-chan come in please."  
  
"Argh! Lock that door!" [Ken locks door]  
  
[gets gun] "Don't make this hard for the both of us, Yoji."  
  
[readies wire] "Bring it on!"  
  
"BOO!"  
  
[all: huh?] [all: looks up the ceiling... screams]  
  
"Kimi! Get down from there!"  
  
"OMG! Can she fly too???"  
  
"Shut-up Ken! Kimi, erm- you see... you are upside-down and well, you are wearing a dress. "  
  
"I'm holding my dress! See! Uh, AH!!" [falls]  
  
[Everyone: tries to catch her... but she falls on Ran]  
  
[trips and falls on ground] "Why do you always pick me!"  
  
"I'm sorry Ran-nii! I guess accidents love you!" [smiles... Ran blushes]  
  
"Kimi, sit down!" [keeps gun]  
  
"Ah, h-hai!"  
  
"Now, gentlemen-..."  
  
"I will not let you use my daughter! SHE DOESN'T HAVE A PRICE TO PAY!"  
  
"Kudou, SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
  
"Yoji-kun! Birman-san! Yameru! (Yoji, Birman, stop!)  
  
"Omi, it's okay...Yoji, can you please hear me out first?"  
  
"Fine!" [slumps down on the couch]  
  
[sigh] "Kudou, Kimi... you are assigned to be the inner assassin for Weiss kreuz. You will be under codename of Cymric and you cannot leave this base. Whenever the boys need hints and tips from outside the main place of mission, you will transact for them using THIS base. You cannot follow even if they are badly wounded. You will not possess any weapon unless this base has been invaded. In that case, you will be trained by Manx and by your family. do you understand?"  
  
"Yes. I understand everything."  
  
"Good."  
  
"However..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I will not oblige."  
  
"Kimi!" [yoji stood up]  
  
"Ms. Kudou... what did you just say?"  
  
"I'm sorry Birman-san but I just cannot obey all of those. In short, I will not take part in being a member of Weiss Kreuz. My dad doesn't want me to... same goes for Ran, Ken and Omi-niichan so... I guess... I really shouldn't be a Weiss member."  
  
No one could really comprehend what the youth said but Yoji was so damn proud that he just had to smirk and snort.  
  
"Kimi, it's not their decision. It's the company's decision. I only asked you if you understood. And since you said yes, you will oblige." [Birman left the room] "Hey! We are not yet done here, Birman! She said no."  
  
"As I've said... HER responsibility. Not yours... not mine." [slams door]  
  
Yoji still cussed while everyone else was sitting in the couch. Amethyst looking at Saffron, Saffron shifted from Amethyst to Hazel, Hazel looked at Blue, then to Saffron... and Saffron rested the gaze to Jade.  
  
"Kimi, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay otoosan. I can sense the fear in your eyes whenever I talk about Weiss or ask about missions and stuff...so I guess, there! I just didn't want you to look like that."  
  
"Miamtsu, actually, it was alright."  
  
"WHAT?!" [yoji]  
  
"-_-^" [ken]  
  
"???" [omi]  
  
"Yeah... it was alright. She wasn't going to OUR missions. She's just gonna stay here. I mean, it's fair. She won't shed blood and get blood... at least she'll take part in what we do. She'll be able to adapt to our 'job'."  
  
"Erm-... earth to Ran! HAVE YOU GONE TOTALLY INSANE!?!"  
  
"No." [arch eyebrow]  
  
"Ran-nii I-..."  
  
"But if you don't want it, just make sure you get used to us being beaten, bloody and grouchy every morning and night. And yes, the biggest catch is, you'll be left alone here every time we have missions, get it?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Now get ready and let's eat." [leaves room]  
  
"I think Ran was... erm-..."  
  
"Himself."  
  
"Yes... definitely himself." [Ken leaves room]  
  
"Ah, I have to reheat the chicken! Get ready for dinner guys!" [Omi leaves room] "Ne, Kimi-chan let's go!"  
  
"Right with you... um, just give me a little time here, papa." [yoji nods and leaves]  
  
Kimi looked up and grinned. She jumped and landed on the ceiling, holding on to the lamp again.  
  
(thinks: "If I'm human... then why can I do this? Who am I? I could remember my childhood... but I can't remember my toddler days! Who is Persia and what EXACTLY is Weiss?")  
  
[jumps and falls perfectly on top of the table]  
  
"Ran-nii... Fujimiya, Ran... [pause then smiles] why... are you... so perfect?"  
  
/\ T.B.C /\  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Well? How was it? Haha! ^^ Domo for reading chappy 6!  
  
Next: chapter 7, with the new title: "Living a Weiss Life"  
  
Next on Living a Weiss Life... "Ran's dying! Please... anyone! Help us!" 


	7. Existence

Alright! How'd you find the first one? Was is good? Eheh… hmm… if there's a problem with this fic like, there are glitches, dingbat fonts and other stuff, it's [maybe] because of the fact that I saved this as a HTML file not .doc. so there! If ever there are glitches, apologies minna-san. Gomen nasai. *Bows*

Disclaimer: As usual, Weiss Kreuz belongs to Project Weiss and Koyasu Takehito.

A/N: Please read and review minna-san. ^^ If you don't want to review it, well at least I hope I brought some laughs! ^^ Moreover, I would like to apologize for the wrong title I've given. I said it was " Getting a Weiss Life" but actually, it's "Getting A Life." Thank you!!! To all the reviewers, thank you! ^^ 

=====================

Getting A Life ~BunjyGuM_Boy~

----------------------------

Legends:

KEN - slang words, loud etc…

OMI - addresses everyone with "-kun"

RAN - 'hn.' And all the statements are calm. He rarely uses [!]

YOJI - has a cigar, talks about Kimi or talks with Kimi a lot. 

---------------------

----------------

["It's been 3 months since my daughter started her journey with us. Ha! It's like… (counts) bah! Just like yesterday… when I had to read those fairytale books just to lull her to sleep. And yah… just like yesterday too when I had a fight with the other 3 guys because I thought of giving her up… after fighting for her from Kritiker, hn...stupid me. (lights a cigar) and here we are; my beautiful 15-year old daughter helps in the flower shop. By George! I've never seen so many filthy, young boys here in the shop! (drops his cigar and steps on it.) Why those little scumbags!]

"If you're not going to buy anything, GET OUT!"

The other three Weiss members shot there heads upward and looked at Yoji almost instantly, making their heads soar.

"Uhem… Kudou, I believe you used MY line." [pout]

"Look! Just look, Ran! Those little imps are not buying anything!"

"Hn. That I could see…"

"Uhm, Yoji-kun… Ran-kun… I think they are trying to buy something."

[while wiping a vase] "Omi, I think it should be 'buying someone.'"

"ARGH!!! THAT'S IT! GET OUT!!! ALL OF YOU, GET OOUUUUUTTTTT!!!" 

Ken, Omi and Ran shuddered as the thunderous voice of Yoji echoed inside the shop. The three opened their eyes just in time to see all the boys running and pushing each other out of the shop.

"Ne, ne, otoosan! Why were you so mean to those dudes?!" [clutching a fist]

"Kimi! They were harassing you!" 

"Helloooo!!!! They were flirting but I was avoiding! Like what you said!" 

"Earth to you kodomo! You were not averting from deadly, misleading gazes and-and… you were flirting back!"

"Just like a Kudou!! Always a Kudou!" [holds Yoji's neck and shakes him vigorously] 

[carries Kimi by the waist and slings her on his shoulder] "Aw!! Aww!! My hair! Kimi! Damn it!"

"Oy, oy! Here it goes again." [rolls his eyeballs]

"Ken, Omi let's uhm-…"

"Yah, yah… we know Ran, 'stop those two before Yoji gets bitten by Kimi again'"

"YYYYYAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! MIAMATSU, I DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO BE A DOG!!"

"Oops… too late!"

"Let's just close the shop, ne, Ran?"

"Sure…" *yawn*

"Er- Ran-kun are you o-.."

"I'm fine. Take a break all of you and Omi, fertilizers has been delivered inside the house I want you take them here. Ken, help him."

"Aw, Ran! T.V! I need my t.v.!"

[Ran looks and walks towards the apartment]

----------------------------------

[Weiss Living room, 1:30 p.m.]

"Ken-kun! Stop watching t.v., just for a while will yah!"

"Tsk, Omittchi I'm sorry but I wanna see these guys from London play!"

"But that's a replay! And you have to help me."

"Duh-uh! I know! But I just told my friend I'll bet with him on who's gonna win. Ahehehe… of course I'm a sure winner!" [evil grin]

"That's low, Ken-kun!" [angry]

"Aw, c' mon! Can't I be evil just for a little while?"

"Whatever!" [walks inside the kitchen and sees Ran]

"Ran-kun! Ken-kun doesn't wanna help me!"

"…"

"Er- Ran-kun?"

"snore…"

[Omi] "^ fine…" [goes out the kitchen] "Yoji-kun! Help me bring the fertilizers inside the counter of the shop will yeh?"

"Can't Ran do that?"

"I'm asking you."

"Can't Ken do that?"

"Are you Ken?!"

"Can't-…"

"If you don't wanna help then FI-…"

"Ay, ay! Easy kiddo! Geez… your heart might swell up and it's really a pitty if you die too young yeh know." [wink]

[blush] "Whatever, Kudou, Yoji! Just help me!"

"Sure! Eh, matte… where's Kimi?"

"Huh? I think she's in the shop."

"But we've closed the shop after those IMPS tried to make a move on her."

"You do know that those 'imps' you refer to, didn't dig that you were the dad of Kimi, ne?"

"Wee~eell… I knew they'd think that I wasn't… maybe all they know is that she's my erm- um… younger sister?"

"Yah… maybe."

"Omi-nii! Otosan!" [smile]

"Ay! Where have you been?"

"Shop."

"WHICH shop?" [eyes her]

"The shop… our shop." [smile; tries to hide a lollipop]

"Hn. Yah right, Kimi! Up! Go up or watch tv with Ken."

"Where are YOU going?" [raise eyebrow]

"Shop… our shop." [mimicking Kimi's voice]

"You're mean, otosan!" [pout]

"Nee… just kidding, love! [kiss] You behave okay?"

"Hai!" [walks out of the room]

-----------------------------------------

[Flower shop, 2:45 p.m.]

"Damn, Omi! This manure is heavy!" [grunt, grunt]

"Yoji! How many times do I have to tell you! That's not just plain manure! It's fertilizer!"

"Fine, fine just get this shit out of here."

"YOJI!"

"Okay…okay… I'll shut up now." [grunt, grunt, mock, mimic, grunt, grunt]

"What's up with Ken [grunt] not helping [grunt, curse] you?!"

"He wants to be evil."

"Reaaa~aally? Well two can play THAT game." [grin]

"Aw, Yoji! Be mature!"

"WHAT?! Be manure?! Excuussseee meh!"

"BAKA!!!"

"Hey, [laughs] just messin' with yah!"

"Aw-… hey! There! Put it over there!"

"Surey! [puts down fertilizer] So… how's everything with your life, Omittchi?"

"Huh? [smiles as he sees Yoji smiles] Well… it's really easy to grow up but the pain… of [puts down a sack of fertilizers] every mission still lingers." [saddens]

"Wakarimasu. Watachi-tachi onaji no kanjiru" ["I understand you… we all feel the same way."] {*}

"Hai. So desu." ["Yah, that's true."] "But, hey… Yoji. I never did have a chance to thank you."

"Huh? For what?"

"For Kimi." [smiles]

"Ah, for not giving her away, ne? Me and my stupid mind!"

"No! For just well… simple care and love you give as a dad to her… we part-take in it that's why she's well, Ken and I, we feel that she's our inspiration, yah know. Like she's the reason why every mission seems easy afterwards because we see her here, safe…"

Yoji couldn't help but smile with what Omi said. He felt relieved that neither Ran, Omi nor Ken never mention that seemingly 'obvious' mistake he did just minutes before the whole humanizing pill took over his daughter. 

"Yoji…"

"Eh?"

"Kimi's the best thing that ever happened to us… all of us. Even Ran! He… he told me once that his sadness caused by his parting with his sister was a little altered because of Kimi's presence. He said that she reminds him so much of-…"

"Aya… Fujimiya, Aya, right? [Omi nods] Why can't he just go to her and tell her everything! It's not like she's gonna slam the door at her oniichan just because he became a bounty hunter for her!" 

"True… and Ran knows that. he's the one who's actually thinking pessimistically. That's why he can't make a move."

"Ha! Wonder if… Aya's just as 'playful' as Kimi."

"-_-^ The question is, were you, Kimi's exuberant father, ever like her when you were young?" [stands near the wall]

"First of all, that's young-er. Second… she's not ever like me! She's me! Like, one and the same, dude! Whenever I see those saffron eyes of hers, I see joy, power and determination. Whether she's doing a chore, her assignments, or just for a little girly-girl gossiping session, I never did fail to see that same look on her face when I was at her age." [sits on the floor]

"Ahum… but tell me, why is her eyes Saffron?"

"Hmm… good question. I think it's in the humanizing pill."

"But that pill contains some of our genes, right?"

"Yappers!" [winks]

"Then… how could she get Saffron eyes? No one has Saffron eyes from the 4 of us."

"Omittchi, it's not just our genes. Our parents are in this too!"

"Yoji, haven't you read your book in biology. These genes can shift. Therefore, when mitosis occurs, our genes shift and-…"

"There! You know you're wrong. The exact same thing comes out from the splitting of cells."

"Ah! Chigaimasu! ["You're wrong!"] We have the exact same number but we don't have the same gene or allele."

"Then you just proved my point, Omi." [smiles mildly]

[blush] "Oops… bu-but there! See! My dad had brown eyes, mom had brown too! Ken's mom had green ones his dad had erm-… I dunno."

"Look, we don't have to compare and compute with this okay… gosh how I hated Biology! We can just ask Manx for this… I think she knows more than we do, anyway."

"Right on!"

-----------------------------

[Weiss Apartment, 4:26 p.m.]

"GO PUNITSKI!!!! SHOOT! SHOOT! SHOO-…SONOFABI'… The goal was right under your nose!! How come you're in the league! I can shoot better than you fat ass!"

"Ken-nii, what's all the noise?" *yawns*

"Look! Look at that loooossseeeerrr!!! He can't even score a decent one!" [clutches a crumpled newspaper]

"Aw, Ken-nii! I thought that's a replay?" 

"Neeh…this is a new one, dudette." [grins]

"Aha… you're weird."

"Ha! Ne, little lady, wanna watch with me? Here! [gesturing for her to sit on the sofa]"

"Nah, some other time Ken-niichan! I wanna tease someone." [grins]

"Ha! Ran's inside that kitchen!" [snickers]

"Meannie! But I'm up to it!" [laughs and gives Ken a high-five]

Kimi readied herself. Every time there's a spare time for the boys, she always makes sure that she gets to annoy Ran everyday; however, because of Ran's too much love for the younger girl, he never gets annoyed and in end, Kimi gets to be the annoyed one. She sees the target, sleeping; both arms on the table while supporting his head. ["Score!"] She said to herself as she walks closer to her 'victim.' She readies her weapon of choice -feather- and levels her head to his. ["Count of three, Ran-nii will scream as I shout and I'll tickle him… *pauses and thinks* hey… I never heard Ran-nii laugh before… this is my chance! Alright! 1… 2… 3!!!"]

"BOO!!!"

Ran's head immediately popped up between his arms. The rush of blood made him feel dizzy as he tried to hold his head with his numb hand. On the other hand, a certain girl's hand was in front of him, and it was holding a feather. Ran glared and slowly turned to face of the owner of the hand, but before he could do that, the same hand moved from the table to his ears and apparently, trying to make him feel ticklish by inserting that piece of chicken coating deep in his right ear.

[while ducking] "Kimi-chan! Ya-yameru! Tsk!" (Yameru - stop) 

"Ran-nii!!!!!!!!!" [trying to poke his side/ribs with her left hand's finger]

"Kimi! Stop it! stop it!" [squirms and jolts up every time the hand and feather gets the best of him]

"Aw… [poke poke] laugh, Ran-nii! Laugh!" [poke, poke]

Ran moved backward and stayed near the kitchen wall. He looked intently at Kimi's eyes and saw her [as Yoji said…] determination in what she's doing to the older man. Ran raised an eyebrow but she greeted it with a smile… then he glared right at her but she grinned as him instead of just giving up.

"Kudou… I'm warning you. Stop this nonsense of yours. I want to rest!" 

"Aw, Ran-nii… when did I ever stop whenever you tell me to stop?"

[grins] "So… you want me to play your game?"

Kimi looked at him firmly. Based from him eyes, she could tell that he was rooting for a challenge; however, Kimi knows the consequences that could happen whenever a prey follows the predators lead. And judging from her prey right now, she knows very well that she could easy turn to a more helpless prey… but, was Ran really helpless from the very beginning. 

"Uh-oh."

Without any warning, Ran attacked her but Kimi was quite fast enough to dodge that. Apparently, she just didn't seem to notice that Ran knew exactly where she was moving to.

"Got you." [held her by the back of her shirt]

"Wahhhh!!! Let me go, Ran-nii! I was just kidding! I was just playing with you!!" [squirms wiggles] 

"You weren't playing WITH me… you were annoying me." [raised her higher]

Kimi's head faced Ran and she was sniffing but no tears came from her eyes. 

"Gomen ne, Ran-nii. I won't attac- erm… annoy you when you sleep anymore." [sniff sniff]

"Ehem. I don't believe you." [raises eyebrow]

"I promise! Ran-nii, I promise! I'll be a good girl! Please put me down now." [smiles]

"Hmm… I don't want to. I think I'll hang you in the laundry room then I'll let Yoji decide on what to do to you." [evil smile]

"Ra-Ran-nii!! Don't joke like that it's-… it's not fu-funny…" [sweatdrop]

[moves closer to her] "Who said I was kidding?" [walks towards the exit to the laundry room]

"RAN-NII!!!! NOO!! KEN-NII!! HELP ME!!" [from outside Ken said, "that's your fault, not mine!"]

"RAN-NII!!!!! RAN-NII!! DON'T! DON'T!! I PROMISE I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL!!!!!!!" [ fidget, wriggle, wiggle]

"If you say so." [drops her]

"Ouch! Ran-nii!! Why'dyahdothatfor?!!" [sits on the floor and shouts]

Ran crouched to where she was and she was looking straight to his eyes. She couldn't help but blush a little as her face was an inch apart from Ran.

"You'll be a good girl?"

*nodnodnodnodnod*

"You ruined my rest, you know that?"

*nodnodnodnodnodnodnodnodnod*

"What will you do to repay me with what you've done today?" 

"I-I-I… I can sing so you can sleep again, Ran-nii! Ehehe…" [sweatdrop]

"Nope."

"Erm- uh… I can erm-… cook! So that you won't cook later!"

"Er-nope."

"Aww… what do you want?"

Ran gave her a very evil grin that could have matched Kimi's twitching lips if it wasn't evil enough, though. Ran raised both his hands up to head level and smirked at the younger one in front of him. Kimi knew exactly what he was going to do so she started to move backwards but that only made Ran have the upper hand with his plan.

"Oi,oi Ran-nii! Th-tha-that's n-not fair!!" [tries to back away more]

"You're not fair to me… why should I be fair to you with your silly games?"

"No!!!"

And so it started. Ran tickled her and tickled and so on and so forth until Kimi couldn't breathe anymore. She was actually crying already; she got to poke Ran for a few times but when both her hands were clipped by Ran's one hand, she was a certain looser.

"Wah..a! Ra-Ran-nii… yameru!!! Yam-yameru!!" [cries]

"Uh."

Ran immediately stopped when he saw Kimi crying but she was also hysteric.

"Kimi, Kimi-ch-…Kimi-chan?"

"…"

Her face was against him and her hair was all messed up like she was… harassed.

"Kimi, I'm sorry I-…"

But before he could touch her, she leaped on him and made him unbalanced… and fell on the kitchen floor. 

"Ran-nii…" [grin]

"Kimi… damn it." [glare]

She was lying on top of him but Ran didn't really realize that not until Yoji and Omi came inside the door and gazed on the unsightly scene they were looking at.

"I thought I told you to behave, Kimi." [smirk, grin, grin, tries to show a straight face] 

Between his smirks, Yoji can't decide whether to cheer her up or be like a normal father and slap Ran across the face for assaulting her daughter but hey… his daughter's the one assaulting the boy. 

Both Ran and Kimi sat up and separated quietly. Omi covered his eyes and fled to his room but all was sure that he was smiling.

"Yoji I-… I didn't… what you saw we-…"

"Okaaa~aay, Ran! I understand." [wink]

"Baka."

"Fine, fine. Let's just all wrap up here, ne?"

"Yah… so what time is it?"

"It's about… 5:20 p.m., Ran. [looks at Kimi] And you young Kudou… up! MY room."

"Otosan… it was a game! Here me? A GAME!!!" [scowls]

"I hear you loud and clear but you will talk to me about this, dear. I wanna hear you get away from this one, this time. Now, march!"

"Tsk… whatever!" [goes up]

"Ran-…"

"I'll fix dinner."

"Aha… but wait a sec'… you look so… tired?"

"Yeah. Didn't get much sleep last night when we went out for that hunt."

"OMG! You were the one hit by that tank, right?" 

"Yes. Now do me a favor, Kudou and go up yourself."

"But Ranners! You should rest! To think that you were the only one hit last night-…"

"I was trying to shove Omi off but instead that stupid oaf holding the tank played with me instead."

"Alright, alright! Just… don't stress yourself too much, now ne?"

"[nod]"

Yoji looked back at him one more time. He thought of how late Ran woke up that day and how he reacts so slow to every single thing that people do. He even remembered when a woman in her mid30's shouted at Ran for being to slow at wrapping the roses she ordered, but he just continued on wrapping and didn't seem to understand that the woman was already cussing at him.

The red-haired youth gave a thumb's up to Yoji as he smiled so that the older blonde can have a reassurance. As Yoji turned to leave, Ran said something that made the blonde turn back.

"Ran I-…"

"Thank you Yoji, that's all."

"Chotto matte, (wait a minute) is this a routine? First Omi thanks me then you then Ken?"

"[smiles] Hn. I do think this day will end with you being thanked by your teammates."

"Hah! For Kimi, ne?"

"[nod nod]"

"We've had her for 3 months! Why thank me only now?"

"See, you haven't failed as a father…yet." [grin]

"[laughs] Aha… so desu. Kritiker will get my daughter if I fail as a father. Yes Ran, I always put that in mind."

"I know, Yoji. That's why I give you my appreciation for not being a lousy dad for 3 whole months."

Yoji sits on the chair beside Ran, but then he stands up again and faces the window to peek outside.

"Fujimiya."

"Eh?"

"Up until now, I cannot forgive myself for thinking… even just for a minute, I-…I, I admitted the fact that I had to give Kimi to people who can do a better job than me." [faces Ran] "And just because of that, I'm striving to be a better person and a better single-parent everyday."

"Yoji, those kind of decisions where rushed from you. You just didn't want to hear her pain… we all didn't want to see her suffering."

"True. But then again… I was just hiding."

"Hiding? From what?"

"From her. [lights a cigar] See, I felt like a failure more than ever when Asuka died in front of me. Ha! I had a bullet inside my ribs but she took 20+ bullets for me… just for me to escape. [sits beside Ran] Inside that building, when I saw that baby I was-… I was moved. That child could live if I forget my own pains. I was stabbed, bruised, cut, fractured and worst of all, my hair was a mess! [flips his hair] [Ran: -_-^] But hey! I realized that if I think of myself again, history would repeat itself and in time, I would be out of that building and I would take all the guilt again… of seeing an innocent soul die because of me-…"

"But see Yoji, you didn't let Kimi die. You took her here and-…"

"Surely… and that's why I feel like the biggest failure ever made."

"Yoji yo-…"

"Ran, I fought for that kid...we all did. But when Shwartz got her when she was a toddler, I felt like the whole world just sat on me and I was helpless! Then that humanizing pill struck her a-a-and I just couldn't take the pain and BOOM! I thought of giving her up I-…"

"Yoji, we are human. Try to remember that, will you. We are frail and fragile like any other person! You weren't hiding from Kimi, you were-…"

"…hiding from myself."

"[nod]"

"Yeah… I realized that afterwards. Well, [stands up] go ahead with fixing dinner dude. I'm starvin'!"

Ran stood up and was already getting the raw materials he needed for cooking, when Yoji spoke.

"You're not my teammate, by the way. Same goes for Omi and Ken."

Ran was startled, he thought that Yoji took it as something bad or he had said something to disappoint the lanky blonde.

"Yoji I didn't mean th-…"

"…you're my family. This is my family… [faces Ran from a distance] and no one has the right to take you, Omi, Ken and especially Kimi away from me." [smiles then leaves]

He paused for a while as to regain his normal emotions. He looked back and smiled and started getting his materials again. 

*yawn… yawn*

Ran really can't blame Kimi for disturbing his nap, she just wanted to play… hn. Like Aya… just like Aya.

*blurry eyes, teary eyes, yawn…yawn*

He really can't see what he was doing anymore. His brain was freezing and he felt so cold! He tried to stop but he knew that if his motion or pace keeps on getting slower, he won't be able to do anything and thus, leave the other four starving. He just can't do that… nor can he do the cooking, actually.

*dizzy…*

The youth can't do it… he just can't! He had to stop, but his will power just won't let him stop entirely. He was feeling very bad now. Ran's insides were shifting and he had a mixed feeling of coldness from his outer body temperature but his inner body temperature was hot.

He moved away from the sink where he was washing the vegetables; however, as he stepped backwards, he felt more dizzy. 

"What the hell…is this?"

He grasped his head as if it was going to burst any time now. 

"Ke-Ken… Yoji… tasukete…" ("Ken, Yoji… Help…")

He held onto the edge of the sink where the faucet was running wild as he started to splash water everywhere. His movements were uncontrollable! His vision was poor and his head made him feel as if he was spinning so fast. 

"Tasukete one-…gai."

Ran tried to get up with the support of the sink, but as he moved towards the door, his hand slipped fast; so did his feet caused by the water splashed on the floor.

"Uh!"

Fujimiya dropped on the floor, his back on the ground. His vision was barren and his breathing was unbalanced now. He felt like dying for he was really cold now. 

He moved his head slightly just to sense if someone went inside or someone was present or near but his concentration was ineffectual too.

"Please… no…"

With one last try he tried to even just sit up straight… but that option just made it worse.

[PAK!]

Without warning, the movable table in the kitchen counter was hit by his arm. He thought that he made a simple mistake but then he realized that, that table was immensely smooth and one hit could make the equipment slide off easily.

"NO!"

His voice was loud enough for him to hear but he knew that it wasn't loud enough for Ken to hear it from the living room.

Ran tried to move away from what might fall from the table but then again he was no immobilized and he felt a surging pain from his foot, which slipped earlier.

"Please… move… move!"

His last hope was to make his mind think of moving but it really didn't help. 

[SLIDE…]

And so it happened…he really couldn't see what was sliding off the table but he knew that it was a utensil. He tried his luck in calling for help, making his body move, and even as far as grabbing a concrete thing to cover himself but nothing really seemed to work.

And so at one last stroke, he faced upward and saw shimmering lights above him. He tried to think if it might injure him but the answer came too sudden as he felt tiny pieces of metal puncturing different parts of his body.

-----

----

----

"Yoji! Ken! Kimi!!!"

It has been 10 minutes before Omi came back to the kitchen to see how Ran was doing. Thinking that he was going to react quite the same way, Omi had a big, fat smile plastered on his face. But that surprise just turned into a shrivel and his blue eyes watered and his voice was shaking as he saw Ran on the floor with knives all over his body and blood mixing with water on the kitchen floor.

Omi knelt beside him thinking that he was dead. But since he was a student in medicine now, he checked for pulse and all of the S.O.P needed before he called 911.

"YOJI! KEN! TASSUKETEEEE!!!! RAN'S DYING!!!!"

Ken sprung to life and Yoji had to leap from his room down to the first floor (he could've done it better but he slipped and had his face kissing the floor… so much for smooth landings.)

Yoji followed Omi and Ken's raised voices and saw Ran all 'murdered looking'. He could speak… he just got all confused and his pain was getting the best of him again until he fainted before Kimi did, as she was shortly behind Yoji unexpectedly.

T^B^C

-------------------

--------------

-------

Okay… ehehe [scratches head] chapter 8 will be a continuation [of course] of this chapter. So I won't give a sneak peek for it. 

Um, for the {*} part, I'm not sure about the sentence structure of my Nihon-go there, gomen nasai for the better Japanese speakers out there. I kind'a erm-… forgot my lessons. [Please! It was last year and I haven't brushed up on my participles yet!]

Ahahha!! Thank you for reading this! ^^ I hope you'll wait for the 8th chappy! Thank you again and God Bless!

Happy Holy Week! Don't forget to pray, minna-san!!! ~Bunjy~ 


	8. Near Death or Life?

Here's another chapter well as promised, it's the continuation of chappy 7 hehehe… I do hope you liked chappy 7. [^ You think I'll really kill Ran, ne?]

A/N: Ahem… domo arigatou to the reviewers!!! I do hope my other friends who are writers could visit my fics too hehe… ^^ Ayt! On with the story!

Disclaimer: For Project Weiss and Takehito Koyasu always… and forever! : )

____-----------______

Getting A Life 8 ^BunjyGuM_Boy^

------------

------

---

"Please Ran! wake up! Wake up!!! ONEGAI!! ONEGAI!!"

"Please, all of you! Get that child away from the patient please!"

The corridor to the emergency room was filled with Omi's hysteric cries and wild tantrums that the doctors and nurses had to give him a shot to make him ease up.

"Doctor, wha-what's… what's going to hap-…"

"Sir, I'm afraid that you have to stay back here with your other companions. Mr. Fujimiya will be in the emergency room and the boy [referring to Omi] will be placed inside a clinic room - don't worry, that room will have no charge."

"I-I really don't care about the expenses right now doc! I just wanna know what will happen to Ran!"

"Sir please. Stay back here and try to calm down. I know it's hard… but you must strive. I'll be out in a few minutes with the result. You can wait there in the corridor or go down to the cafeteria, first floor."

As the lady doctor closed the door behind him, Yoji sat on the middle of the corridor crying, while Ken held Kimi who hasn't recovered yet from her faint. 

"Kimi, Kimi-chan please wake up. I- I need your help right now. I-… [looks at Yoji and Omi who was on a trolley bed] can't take care of the three of you. I really need your help, girl…please. Wake-up!"

Ken was trying to give in to his owns fears now. As he saw Omi still fighting the drug inside of him, Yoji wailing outside the emergency room door like a little child, and Kimi looked so hurt even when she sleeps peacefully.

"Damn it! WAKE UP!" [pushes Kimi a little]

"Uh!" [falls on the other side, head first… cries hard.]

"Shit! Kimi-chan! I'm so sorry!!! I'm so sorry!" 

Kimi sat up quickly as Ken tried to hug her just to cover from the mess he made.

"Ken-nii… you didn't [sob] have to [sob] push me hard! I could hear [sob] YOU! I JUST [sob] DIDN'T WANT TO WAKE UP right away!!! [bawls]

Confused and apprehensive, Ken moved backwards. He looked at the three all crying, emotional, hyper and childish… not child-like.

"Kimi… imouto." 

Ken hugged her gently so that she could feel Ken's new approach. She didn't respond irrationally to this for she knew that she'll be able to lessen his pain if she just sat there. She also stopped crying after Ken just hugged her and pressed his head to her shoulders.

"Imouto, gomen nasai ne? I really didn't mean that. Look… look at your papa and Omi." [points a finger at each one]

Ken's mild voice told Kimi that he was too tired to exert some effort in shouting or maybe he was just afraid that he'll scare her again.

"Otoosan?! [gasp] Omi-nii! Why are they strapping him down to the bed, Ken-nii! Help him!" [stands up]

[pulls her back] "No, Kimi! Omi's too er-… he's not himself right now. He needs to be restrained." 

She looked back at the faces of the male nurses who just couldn't hold Omi down. Then she looked at her dad who was now up from his soft wails on the floor, and was now standing at the corner and leaning against the wall; then she looks back at Ken who was pale and was staring blankly on the floor.

"Ken-nii, I'm sorry. I just thought that-…"

"…mu fault." 

"Wh-what?"

"I was in the living room and I didn't hear him. Ma-maybe… since he was smart and all he tried to make a pretty loud noise so that I would be able to hear him bu-bub-bububut-…"

How could a 19 year old boy finish a guilt-stricken statement like that? even as tears started flowing down his eyes, Kimi could see the blame he was putting on himself.

"Ken-nii! It was not your fault you used the headphones! You thought he was sleeping! You tho-…"

"Those thoughts didn't really help, Kimi! See! See! If I could've heard him, then all of this wouldn't happen! Ran must be resting on his bed right now! Omi could've been the one cooking instead of [points at Omi] being tied down to a bed with sleeping shots and you and Yoji could've been kidding around right now! And I…I could have been [tears] useful for once… then we all won't be he-…"

"KEN!"

His head shot up as Yoji's stern face came upon his gaze. Yoji sat in between Kimi and Ken as he sighed and hugged the two of them.

"Hidaka no baka! You shouldn't blame yourself. So what if you heard him? He didn't want this to happen anyway! What if you stopped all those equipment from falling down on him, then what?"

"Then Ran could've been saved." [cries silently]

"No Ken. He still won't be saved. Wanna know why?"

"[nod nod]"

"…because what he has now isn't normal. If you got to his aid on time, then he could be dead by now too."

"I- I don't get it Yoji…"

"Ran is suffering from a different disease… well, for starters, Ran never got sick in his whole life while he's here with Weiss! So, his weariness since this morning wasn't really natural. It's better that he was brought here."

"But Yotan! Not like that! He was like…. Stabbed all over!"

"Ken! Accidents happen. And we live with accidents. It's not our choice… it was given to us on purpose."

Ken looked at Yoji with a reassuring look. Yoji nodded courtly at him and tried to smile while slinging an arm around him.

"Yoji… I'm really-… KIMI NO!"

Ken immediately stood up and was trying to pull Kimi back. Yoji followed Ken with his eyes and saw his daughter helping the male nurses to 'strangle' Omi down.

"WHY ARE YOU HURTING MY BROTHER! LET.HIM.GO! I'LL LULL HIM TO STOP JUST LET 'EM GO, KUDASAI!"

"Kimi! Yamette!!!" [Ken pulls her back]

"LET MY ONIICHAN GO!"

Yoji was struck by god-knows-what! He was awed whit how his child could push an overgrown muscular man to his side while she tried to unbuckle Omi's wrist straps.

"HE'S NOT A CRIMINAL! Why are you doing this to him?! We're in a hospital!" 

As every word got stuck in Yoji's mind, he smiled and slid back on a chair trying to see how Ken handles Kimi and how his baby girl handle the situation she put herself into.

"Listen to me! LISTEN TO ME!" [pushes Ken away and the other 2 male nurses] "Why did you do this to him? Is this a mental ward, gentlemen?"

[Male nurse 1:]"Miss look okay! We're just doing our job. Your brother bit one of our co-workers."

[Male nurse 2:]"Young lady, your brother suffers from something that must be controlled. Was that red-haired youth brought to the E.R. your older brother too?"

"YES!"

"Then see miss, he just couldn't tolerate what just hap-…"

"Now you guys listen here. He's very close with our eldest oniichan! And he was the first one to see him lying on the floor all bloody and stuff!"

"Miss! We know, oh boy we really know how traumatic that could've been bu-…"

"NO YOU DON'T! This boy you're strapping right now is a student of medicine at The University of Tokyo! And one day when you have wrinkled asses, that boy could be the first doctor who could help you! Do you understand me?"

"Are you trying to threaten us miss… [reads chart of Omi] Ms. Tsukiyono?"

"Yes, indeed I am [pulls one of Omi's TIGHT strap… male nurse 1 was startled] and that's Kudou. MS. KUDOU!"

Kimi pulled all the straps off of Omi as he was quieting down because the shot already took its effect. Both male nurses were taken aback; but before male nurse 2 could react, Kimi pushed Ken to one of the male nurses.

"Uhm… er-… hi! See, um… [sees the muscles of the nurse] please don't hurt me. Eep."

"Omi-nii… wake up… c' mon!"

"Ra-…Ran-kun…" [cries silently, eyes shut]

"Tsk! I give up! Sir, please handle your brother and your sister…" [pats Ken's shoulder]

"Tough sister you've got there… [whispers to Ken] bet you don't have to rid of all her suitors for her, ne?" [walks towards other nurse]

"Come on Mark! Let's getta out here."

"Sure thing, Paul! And oh, miss Kudou… if your brother Mr. Tsukiyono, starts making a scene here, do not, I repeat… DO NOT ask us for help."

"I'll handle my brother, thank you very much." [glare]

"Hn. Just doing our job, miss… just doing our job." [both nurses walks away]

Yoji watched the whole situation as if he wished he had a popcorn at hand and a soda to go with it. 

"Kodomo…"

His voice was almost a whisper but he sure said it with pride and a little malicious joy for he had never seen his young Kudou strut her stuff like that. He relaxed even more as he saw Omi in total silence but his tears were still flowing from his cheeks.

"Yoji! A little help here?" [grunt, grunt]

"Ken, Kimi. Let Omi rest there on the bed. After a few more minutes, his mind will go to La-la Land and he'll forget this whole scenario. By that time… [sigh] we'll know what Ran's facing."

Kimi, who gave a last hug to Omi, looked at Yoji intently, while Ken took her hand and went back to the bench near Yoji. 

"Kodomo."

"Hai, otoosan?"

"Never, ever repeat what you just did to those male nurses…"

"Papa! Didn't you see how they treated Omi-niichan?! They we-…"

…don't repeat that again! [sticks tongue out] Not unless Ran was here, okay?" [grins and winks]

"Baka!" [X]

------------------------------------

[(still) St. Bartholomew Hospital, 10:45 p.m.]

"One potato…two potato…three potato…four,…"

"five potato…six potato…seven potato more!"

Ken and Kimi has been playing the "Potato Game" for the past 2 hours… to Yoji's irritation and great dismay as Omi hasn't woke up yet nor Ran's doctor haven't met them. 

"Ken, Kimi would you stop-… no Ken, I don't wanna join that potato game! Kimi! Quit it! Quit it! [annoys Yoji with the potato song] Kimi! Ken! Stop it! ARGH! Why do I feel that I'm fathering two BRATS?!"

[After 15 minutes]

[Yoji, Ken and Kimi] "One potato…two potato…three potato…four… five potato- AHA! I won again!"

"Aww, otosan learns fast!"

"Bummer! Shouldn't have annoyed him to play…"

"This wasn't so bad after all!" [Yoji snickers at Ken]

"Ke-Ken-kun…" 

"Huh? Ah! Omittchi!"

Omi was sitting on the trolley bed now. His eyes were puffy and his wrists were red and quite soar from how it looked.

"Daijobu?" ("Are you okay?")

"Hai. So desu." (Yah, sure… I'm okay.") [smile]

"Oniichan… [hug] those men won't bother you again!"

"Ah, Kimi… [smile] I was hearing your name through all the riot I was causing. [grin] But sis, it was a protocol afterall…" [pats her head, Kimi pouts]

"Ay, Omi, if it's not too much… could you er-… you know, what happened to Ranners back there?"

"Ken-kun… all I saw was a bloody Ran. his, his blood matched his hair because of the mix with water however-…"

"Eh, Omi?"

"When I checked his work place, it was lousy! And you know how obsessive-compulsive Ran is, ne? [all: nod] That's why I was really shocked to see water splashing everywhere, the faucet was wide open- full go dudes! And the mobile counter… there. The 5 set knives were there, Ken. And maybe, just maybe… Ran tried to stand up then he bumped that table and well-…"

"No one is to blame, guys. Ken, don't put that guilty look on your face again… look guys, we just have to wait for the doctor, mkay? She'll be out in a sec… I feel it."

"It better be good news." [punches wall]

"Ken-nii, it will be a good news, don't worry now, ne?"

[KACHAK!]

"Ah! Yoji-kun, Ken-kun, Kimi-chan, look! The Emergency room's open!"

All head turned to where Omi was pointing at. They saw a team of doctors all bloody and tired. Ken walked towards the female doctor who sent Omi to the trolley bed.

"Doctor, please. Wha-what's the news?"

"Young man, please wait for a little more time… give me about 2 minutes to finalize our results. [smiles] Come on young man, just a few more minutes."

Ken couldn't refuse the doctor, of course.

After exactly 2 minutes, the doctor came out of her office wearing normal clothes rather than the white gown or operating suit, which usually scares off the people in danger.

"Gentlemen and miss, I am doctor Jaymee Austria. [shakes hands with all of them] and I was the one in-charge of Mr. Ran Fujimiya. Please, do sit down."

"Er- no offense, doc. But we would rather stand." [throws the cigar he was holding in the nearest bin]

"Ah, Austria-sensei (doc. Austria), you're a foreigner, ne?"

[smiles] "Yes, my dear. I'm used to be a U.S citizen but then I was naturalized and I became a Japanese citizen because of my work and because of my husband." [looks at her ring then smiles again]

"Aa… so, er-… Austria-sensei can we *breathes in and out* okay doc, I'm ready. Bring it on!" [breathes in and out]

"Uh, Hidaka-san, what should I er-… 'bring on'?"

"Er- sensei I think Ken-kun and um, we really want to know how Ran-kun is now. Please…."

"Ah, yes. My apologies for taking so long. We had to measure the length and depth of his wounds from the knives. They were, amazingly sharp." [eyes all of them]

Yoji cursed inwardly as he suddenly remembered that he was responsible for buying the sharpest knives he found last month… in a thrift store.

"Fujimiya-san is fine. His wounds are not deep but they sure did a fine, swift cut through some veins however, his reflexes show that his vital organs were well protected."

"Sensei… isn't amazing!"

"Huh? What is, young lady?"

[looks straight at her] "That at your status right now, you still use your maiden name… shouldn't you have a Japanese surname now that you're married?" 

The doctor's eyes met with Kimi's interrogating ones. She stood up at once and looked at everyone and landed her gaze at Yoji.

"Kudou-san, it is astounding on how you raised a child like her."

"Ho-how did you know she's mine?" [holds wire]

"Please… I do not need violence in this hospital. Ms. Kudou, Kimi Miamatsu."

"Hai. You are the new ordered doctor, ne? Code name DJA. It's your name but you never mentioned your surname."

"I could say I'm very impressed with the sharpness of Cymric's mind! She is remarkable."

The three men of Weiss couldn't understand a thing! They looked at Kimi then the doctor who were talking all in codes… but Omi understood half of it.

"Er-… we're lost." [slips back on the trolley bed]

"Oh! Gomen nasai, minna-san! I'm a in-doctor straight from Kritiker. I have met Kimi's DNA because I was one of the docotrs who helped in the humanizing pill. Code name DJA stands for D' Ja Ai. It's good that Kimi picked up with my name quickly."

"Why are you here?"

"Well, Hidaka-san. For Weiss, Crashers and all the other hospitals, which are near to Kritiker's special unit forces, doctors who are specially trained for combat and of course, medical purposes are placed in those nearby hospitals so you guys could get immediate care."

"Bu-but… why did you put me on restrain a while ago?!"

"I'm very sorry for that Tsukiyono-san but if I didn't do that, you might have collapsed from asthma and it might affect your heart."

"Huh?! You… OMI! YOU have asthma?!!"

"Oh well Ken-kun… they do know all of us."

"And I let Kudou-san cry because ever since he was young, he was good at showing his emotions by letting them all out." [Yoji blushed at this]

"Hidaka-san has the rare case of arachnophobia. He is afraid of the tiny ones but he seems to shrug the big, deadly ones."

"OMG! WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU GET THAT?!"

"Ay doc, you said since 'I was small'… did you- you know… find me when I was baby?"

"Yoji-kun, my dear. Don't you remember me?"

"Er-no…"

"I took Kimi's case in calculating for the humanizing pill, Yotan because I knew that it would be a perfect gift for you as a father to a child. [hugs Yoji to Yoji's surprise] I took you out into this world, Yoji. I was the doctor who saw you and pulled you out from your mother's womb."

Yoji was so shocked that he just looked straight into the doctor's eyes. He wanted to say something but words failed him at the moment.

"Oh wow! Yoji! She's like a mom to you now! Way cool, doc! How old were you then?"

"Oh I think I was 23 when Claribelle had Yohan here. And now I'm around 40 plus."

"Wow, wow wow! How'd you know my name was-…"

"Yohan Jin Kudou. You're dad made it shorter so it became Yoji… to make it sound Japanese too."

"Damn it!" [Yoji blushed as Kimi kept on repeating his real given name, while Ken and Omi snickered]

"So going back to Abys-… Fujimiya-san. His reflexes sure did say lots about how good of a leader he is. He still controlled the fall of the knives by moving inch by inch as each fell. Look!"

The doctor opened a light to reveal Ran's x-ray charts.

"He's really witty."

"But doc, how about the reason why the knives fell on him in the first place?"

"Ah yes. See, the tank that was pounded onto Ran's head was not an ordinary gas tank. And so the man who thrashed him knew what it was. Hoping that it would take seconds for Ran's body to give in, he did that to him. But his sorry ass just didn't know that you were NOT ordinary men." [winks]

"My gosh… that's not an accident! So the side effects are nasty, doc?"

"No Kimi. Ran's body evaded the side effect. Er- I don't know how to say this in a better way but, the knives help him actually."

[all] "WHAT?!"

"See, the cold steel/metal helped in absorbing the gas inside his body."

"Eh…"

"Ay Ken! Told you! You shouldn't have felt guilty!" [shakes him]

"So, when will we be able to see him?"

"Ay, Mamoru… in about 2 days. We still have to find out if that gas is still with him or if it will be passed on through contact."

"You-you called me Mam-…"

"That is your name, ne?"

"Yes but-…"

"It's what your father would have wanted. For you to be called by your real name. As a proud Takatori."

Omi bowed his head at this but smiled silently.

"Now, is er-… Ran supposed to fart all those gas out?"

"Otosan!" [slaps Yoji's shoulder]

"Ay Yohan! No! He just has to rest." [Yoji's eyes twitches as he hears his name again]

"Um, doc… what's Ran-nii's real name?"

"Fujimiya, Ran Seki."

"Wow! Otosan! You and Ran-nii have great second names!"

"Me! Me! How about me, doc?"

"Hidaka, Ken." [Ken: ()]

"Aha! You're really normal Ken-kun! Even your name is simple!"

"Che! Shut-up YOHAN!" [snickers]

"Hmph! My dad's weird! And my mom too!" [gets another cigar… Kimi took it form him and stepped on it.]

"Oh, you look so much like your father. Too beautiful. And now, your daughter's even more beautiful… added that she's a girl." [smile]

"Ken's mother was exceptionally beautiful! Do you remember, Ken?"

"Oh yeah! Mom was really pretty. Well, just didn't know why she had to leave me. I forgot."

"Maira had a very big financial problem. She gave you to a Christian adoption center but she strictly forbid them to have you for adoption. She didn't want to-…"

"Oh I knew that. [smiles] My mom said that if some people said that I should come live with them, I have to wail and bite them so that they'd think I'll become a problem child." [all laughed]

"So, what made you a J-leaguer?"

"Hmm… my mom came back demo, I had to leave her. I said it to her myself. When Kaze drugged me, [he made a bitter face] I told her I had to go find ways to clear my name- uh matte! How'd you know my mom?"

"When you became a member of Weiss, I had to find out about your background. And so I saw and talked with your mother. I'm sorry Ken, but she never mentioned your father."

"Ha! As always… mom never wanted me to know who my dad was. And how did you know Ran's? He didn't well… you know… his parents died."

"Ow, his name was simple. I visited his sister and I said I need a record of her older brother. And since Ran was young, it was amazing that he wrote his full name on the registrar. I think he was required."

"Way cool doc! It's as if you're all that mother! You can be our mum!"

"Haha! Ay, I have 4 kids of my own. I think I have to handle them first before you guys!"

"Hekhek… just make sure doc, your kids doesn't follow us."

"Yah, all dudes becomes the next generation Weiss."

"Oh, Yoji… they're all girls. My eldest is in Crashers now. My second born is with Manx training and my 3rd kid is going to follow me."

"Uh, and the youngest?"

"She's my little baby… I don't want her in this business yet."

"Why are your kids in this business too?"

"Well, they chose it. I didn't force them." [looks at time] "Oh, I'm sorry. I must attend to other Kritiker patients. And visiting hours should've been done since 9 p.m. but I gave you a leeway so guys, come back tomorrow for your leader okay? Ja!"

"Ja mama doctor!" [waves both her arms]

"Ja, sensei! Take care! Thanks for the name trivia!" [tries to light a cigar again] 

"Thanks for making me remember my mom, Austria-sensei!" [smiles]

"Thanks for Ran-kun, Austria-san!" [smiles too]

"Hai, minna-san! Be good okay! Do itashimashita! (You're welcome) And Yohan ah, Yoji…"

"Hai?"

"I'm very, very proud of you. Bless you! All of you!" [walks away]

"I like her, papa! Now I feel that I know you more than ever! I know your complete name, age, date of birth, likes and dislikes a-…"

"Honey, I'm not your boyfriend! I'm your dad! You should really gradually know me as I to you. Now… don't tell me that again coz that was waaa~aay to creepy." [hugs her] 

"Aww… alright." [hugs back]

"Now, can we go home?" [gets down from the bed]

"Sure thing! I'm starving!!!" [yawns in front of Yoji]

"Yeah! Let's get out here and sleep!" [scratches her head]

"Huh?" [all]

"Ow, eat… sorry." 

They moved towards the hospital door but then they heard a voice calling them back.

"Sumimasen, Kudou-san! Hidaka-san! Omi-kun to Kimi-chan!"

"Uh, Doctor A! Wazzup again?"

"Fujimiya-san wants to see you… all of you." [smile]

Everyone smiled and walked briskly to catch up with the doctor. Upon entering the door, Ran was full of bandages and he had an oxygen mask on his nose and mouth. His pale color became more complexly white and his hair was all over the pillow.

"Kirei…" ("Beautiful…")

"Huh? Kodomo?"

[blush] "Aha! Nan demo nai!" ("Ah! Nothing!")

"Thought you said-…"

"…Yoji?"

"Uh! Ran!" 

"I'm… "

Yoji went nearer to Ran and asked him if it was okay for him to take off the oxygen mask because his voice was so infirm.

"Doc! Is he okay? I thought he'd look-…look-…"

"More like Ran, Hidaka-san?"

"Ehehe…I'm not just used to him all tied up on a bed and you know… weak and stuff."

"…I heard that Ken… I'm not… weak. [glares but can't] just tired."

Ken couldn't help but sob then smile. He walked up towards Ran and just smiled in between his lame sobs. Omi jumped mildly on Ken's back but cried the hardest when Ran sincerely thanked him for being there on time… Ken felt bitter about it but Ran also thanked Ken for just feeling. Just… just!

Kimi didn't know what to do. She just looked at Ran and the four-…

"They love you, Kimi."

"Ah, doctor! Look at them… I hope they were this happy too before."

"Uhm, I do think they're much happy now."

"Eh? Oh please… not me again."

"But it's true, my dear! Their added inspiration comes from you now. Yohan's starting to build a strong fortress because of you. And Ran's changing his attitude, not only because he already has his sister back, but also well… you."

"Ran-nii doesn't really have to think of his sister when I'm here. I'm just another er-… imouto?"

"Yes! Precisely the point, child. He thinks highly of you because you are inside that guilt he feels. He feels bad about having to kill for his imouto and now that you're inside the 'killing team', he need not feel bad."

"I'm… a guilt too?"

"Oh no dear! That's not what I've meant! You are not a guilt for Ran. You're a better way for Ran to have a new chance of being with a sister again." [smiles] "Go! Go closer to him. Go, my child."

She went closer, as told but her presence was not made known, not until Ken gave way and she sat on the bottom part of the cushion. She looked straight into Ran's eyes; Amethyst was locked with Mandarin {*} ones. As if they were entangled and they cannot break free from each other. Jade, Blue and Hazel were looking at them too but didn't say a word.

"Kimi… why are… you looking at… me that… way?"

[still looking] "I… don't know what to say to you, Ran-niichan." 

Ran couldn't find anything through her eyes except maybe the peace and serenity that rests upon her.

"Er- Weiss. You really must go now. I have the authority but I'm really not stationed here as a doctor everyday."

"Aw, alright."

"Yoji, Ken, Omi and Kimi… please come back tomorrow… just rest the night off too."

[checks watch] "Er, sensei! It is 'tomorrow' already."

"Then tomorrow afternoon, Hidaka-san!" [smiles]

"Ayt, ayt! And er- sensei… if ever you see my mom again, please tell her that her son's fine. Doing just fine." [smiles and walks out while waving at Ran]

"Yah er-… let's talk about my 'Yohan' name tomorrow, doc. And oh [blush] now, I'm thankful to you for helping ma bring me out here in this world, ne?" [wink and hugs the old doctor and pats Ran on the head]

"Goodbye sensei. Please come by the Kitten in the House if you need anything! Name it and we'll give it! [hugs the doctor and runs to Yoji]

"Ay, sweet angel, you comin'?"

"Ah, just a little more while papa!"

"Fine… [whispers to doc, Ken and Omi] let's…give her time alone with Ran just for tonight, ne? I know she's affected so much she just can't show it." [all nods]

As she looked back at Ran, who was now sleeping, she moved closer… and closer… until she reached his face.

"Ne, ne, Ran-nii… just a while ago I disturbed your sleep. And I'm really sorry… I just-… oi, Ran-nii I know you could hear me so I-…I wanna thank you for all the good stuff you have and did for me and I want you to know that I appreciate your patience with me."

She touched his hair… it was still a little rough from all the pain and harsh conditions that he had to go through, but then she really didn't care. 

"Why are you… so pale?"

She was quite irritated that Ran was more blanch than usual, only to find out that his skin was so cold. Kimi touched his face with all gentleness so that she won't be able to disturb his sleep again. 

"Ran-nii… please get better soon. I promise, I'll be good er-… better to you already." [wide smile]

With one more touch on his cheeks, she gave him a quick peck on the lips as she placed the oxygen mask on his nose and mouth again.

---------------------------

[Weiss Household, 2:36 a.m.]

"At last! Everyone! Get some shut-eye! I'll wake all of you up after lunch! Okay, Ken-kun, Yoji-kun, Kimi-chan?"

[all] "Hai, Omi!"

"Hmm… Kimi, honey?"

"Hai?"

"You've been very quiet after getting out of Ran's room."

"Yah dudette! Even when we were eating you were like… no talk just eat. I'm sure you weren't THAT hungry."

"Kimi-chan, did Ran-kun say something bad to you?"

[pause…]

"Ahhhh…. Chhho~tto matte! I've noticed that blush on your face too! Hmm… I wonder." [Yoji grins]

"Ah, by gosh you're right Yoji! Something might have happened back there, ne, ne" [nudges Kimi…]

"Kimi-chan, I don't want to make this all sudden but… for 2 months now… do you have a crush on Ran-kun?"

"OMI! BABY! You shouldn't be asking… you should declare it! It's obvious!"

"Yoji! It's more polite to ask, baka!"

[Kimi: T__T()]

"Well, Kimi? You…have a crush on Ran, ne?"

"Oi, Ken-nii… yameru."

"No, baby it's not bad. It's actually…cute."

"No papa it's not cute."

"AHA! So you DO have a crush on him!"

"N-no."

"Ai… look straight at me, kodomo and tell me that you do not have feelings for Fujimiya."

She knew very well that her dad was an ex-private investigator. How will she ever lie to him! But even so, she looked at her father's eyes and said 'yes, I do not have feelings for Fujimiya, Ran'.

Miraculously, Yoji said that it was true. Ken and Omi were disagreeing but Yoji just shrugged it all off and sent Kimi to bed.

"Please, Yotan!"

"Yah, Yoji-kun!"

"Shhhh… yes. Perfectly written on her whole face. She has feelings for Ran."

"Aww… that's so kawaii!"

"Aha, Omittchi… this will be fun!"

"That's the one problem, guys. No… please. Don't tease my baby girl."

"But huh?!"

"See! That's the problem with the resident evil turned good."

"Ken! I just want to see how Ran reacts too! If you guys start teasing them, they might end up not really lik-…"

"Hold on! You're really considering this?!"

"Yoji-kun! Ran-kun's one year younger than you!"

"Tsk! I know that! It's just… they look-…"

"NASTY!"

"HIDEOUS!"

"SHUT-UP! The both of you. Let's discuss this when Ran's okay as in no trouble around here." [walks up the stairs]

"Yoji-kun's starting to get weirder…"

"Yah bet'cha! Well, Omi-kun… oyasumi!" [walks up]

"Ja, oyasumi!" [goes up too after closing the lights downstairs]

------------------

------------

---------------------------

-----------

----

---------------------

"… I don't have a crush on Ran-niichan… it's just…"

[pause…pause…]

"…and so what if I do have a crush on him?"

^TBC^

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? See you next chappy!!!!

{*} – Fine…  I've been saying it was Saffron ne, but if you've noticed, she had Mandarin eyes before. So I guess, Saffron is too dark to make Kimi look pretty… if she had Saffron eyes, she'd look scary than pretty. (",)

Next on Getting A Life

"Crawford, what's with that girl, anyway?!"

"… with her, it's not a future anymore… it's a disaster."


	9. The Oracle's Tale

Ahay! As always… did this come in late? Sorry, I had to fix a lot of things… [my room actually ^] First off, I would like to thank **Gunning Angel, Misura, RFujimiya, Ran, Misty Eyes, Tagi, BeautifulEmotions, Susie Lady Dragon, marsy, Omi-chan, slyfiant, Jenny/Vault 713, Hamrio Musica, Arabella Silverbell, and Ana-chan** for reviewing Getting A Life! I appreciate your comments, suggestions, corrections, opinions etc… because you guys are friends and close to me!!! Thank you again, dudes and dudettes! I really am grateful and honored! : ) 

Disclaimer: You got it! [wink] Now, on with the fiction!X!

------------------------------------------------

Getting A Life 9 BunjyGuM_Boy

------------------------------------------------

Legends: 

For Weiss characters: The same!

For Shwartz characters: 

SHU = Shuldich = Guilty [bec. Shuldich means guilty in German, k?]

FARF/FARFIE = Farfarello

Rosenkreuz = the school/institution where these 'special' dudes came from. Except for Farfarello.

~ " " ~ = mind talking… of course it involves Shuldich.

----------------------------------

-------------------------- 

It was dark outside that crappy apartment; the so-called 'night lamps' wasn't doing its job properly. To top it all of, the supposedly 'dine out for everyone' was called of just because Crawford had a very, very important vision.

"Friggin' mind of his! He can't even tell if it's Sunday or Tuesday today."

[out of nowhere] "I heard that, GUILTY!"

Cursing inwardly, he swallowed the remaining Vodka inside his glass. The sudden rush of warmth made him forget his retort for Brad but it also gave him a thought of mental surrender.

"Shuldich, it's past midnight! Why are you awake? [eyes the empty glass] I see…" 

"Shouldn't YOU be the one in bed, Naoe? You have a quiz tomorrow, ne?"

"First! My name is Nagi… Naoe is my surname… unless you want me to abide with Brad in calling you Guilty? [Shu scowls] Second! It's not a simple quiz, it's a special exam because I always get late… ehem… you know, missions." [drinks water]

"You know, I really should stop your one on one lessons with Crawford. You're becoming just like him, damnit!"

"Shu… [sits beside him] I don't like to be Brad but-…"

Nagi lowered his gaze then looked intently at Shuldich. He knew that Shu can read his mind, but the glare he gave Nagi made the kid explain himself.

"After this 'big event' Crawford told us, I'm… I'll-… Shu, you know exact-…"

… Nagi, please don't do it." [looks at him stubbornly]

"Shuldich, I never expected to fit in with Shwartz simply because we are all different. Our point in life are all different. But as we do more together, the four of us… we get bonded… our closeness! It's irritatingly… well, bitter-sweet if I may say so." [smiles]

"But Nagi-…"

"Shuldich, Weiss doesn't even have the bond we have. They don't know anything! They just think that we're a bunch of misfits that needs to get a life and-…"

"Stop changing the topic and tell me the truth, NAGI! Look at you! Every night I know that you spend more time thinking about your doubtfully called 'purpose', rather than sleeping and preparing for the next morning!"

"What's going on there?!"

[both] "NOTHING!"

After shouting at Crawford, both men of Shwartz just stopped. No noise, no movement, no nothing. 

Nagi stood up, ready to go back to bed, but a hand pulled him almost instantly, that even a telekinetic didn't avoid it. The pull turned out to be a hug from the older German to the younger Japanese. 

"Ay, kiddo… it's okay. Just… don't give in."

At this, the boy disrupted into tears. He hugged Shuldich back as he tried to tell him everything he was feeling in between sobs. Shuldich tried hard to make him calm down but Nagi sobbed more, to his dismay. 

[archs a brow]

And of course, the resident evil -not to mention almighty leader- came into view and gave both teammates a misjudging look accompanied with a very mischievous grin.

"Nagi, no matter how hard you push yourself into Guilty, male to male relationship isn't really safe nowadays, especially between teammates." [smirks]

"Bitch! Can't you see he has a problem?!"

"Huh! Talk about problem! I've seen THIS coming!"

"You always see this coming but you're just too bloody blind to dodge it, ne?!" [makes Nagi sit]

"Shuldich, enough of this nonsense! Naoe chose his path. It's his duty to be responsible now."

"Jerk! YOU chose his path! What's the kid suppose to do? Disobey you?! Crawford, you moron! He, of all people, will NEVER disobey you!"

"Nagi, go up your room now!"

With a wave of Crawford's hand, Nagi ran up the stairs. 

"I'll talk to you later, Nagi!"

Before entering his room, Nagi gave Shuldich a smile then banged his door. That was the signal for another heated argument between the two hot-headed residents of the team.

"Nagi will be the next leader of the Russian team, and that's final!" {*}

"Haven't you ever realized that those people were the ones locked-up inside Rosenkreuz for more than 3 years? I will not let Nagi lead those people who reminds him so much of his past!"

"Shuldich, you have no say in this!"

"I HAVE A SAY IN THIS! NAGI IS MY BROTHER!"

"He is NOT your brother by blood!"

[breaks everything on the table with his mind] "I CARE! YOU DON'T!" [breaks more]

Crawford, though firm, inched away from the table. He looked at Shuldich as he adjusted his glasses.

"W-when did you learn to do that, Shuldich?"

"What do you care?"

"I don't care. I want to know." [moves closer again]

"Hn." [sits on one of the chairs]

"It seems to me that all our powers advanced. Share your new found technique with me, Shuldich. It's my responsibility to have a report on each member of this team as-…"

"…family"

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"I said, 'family.' Nagi, Farf, you and me ARE family….or should be… [bitter smirk] bet you didn't see THAT coming, huh?" [breaks the light bulb with his mind]

As the Mandarin-haired youth took himself towards Nagi's room, Brad Crawford was left contemplating inside the pitch black room, equally dark and empty as the streets outside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CRING!CRING!CRING!CRING!CRING!CRING!CRING!CRING!CRING!

"Oy, shit!" 

The brand new alarm clock was now smashed and pounded hard on the floor. It was hard to tell if he did that mentally or physically this time. 

Shu turned his head to face upward. He looked straight for a while then turned his gaze at the figure standing at his doorway.

"Nagi… what's up?"

"Shu, domo for last night. But hey, I won't jerk out of this path I'm heading to coz well,… I have to do it."

[nods] "But hey, if those pieces of crap hurt you, give me a holler and let's pound 'em dead… together." [winks]

[smiles] "No problem, Shu… no problem! [checks time] Eh, gotta go now! I'll be late!" [runs]

[sits up] "Good luck with your quiz!" 

"Exam! It's an exam!" [shouts from behind as Shuldich laughs]

After laughing at thinking about what Nagi just said before he left, Mastermind {*} got up and decided to start his day early, just this once.

"Good morning, Farfarello!"

[looks at him, smirks] "You're such in a good mood, Shuldich… but I could smell fear."

"Eh? Such big words in the morning… is that the effect of eating Frosty® constantly, Farfie?" [smirks back]

"Che! The glucose in it helps the loss of blood…"

[bewildered] "Er-… are you ammm… [looks at Farfarello's bleeding hand] oh, nevermind! I thought you suddenly thought of reverting yourself to good."

[eyes Shu] "When I said loss of blood, I meant the taste. Sugar helps it to get thicker… I hate it when my blood tastes 'thin'… there's no excitement." [laughs maniacally]

"HHHoooookkkkaaaayyyy, Farf! Well, good day!" [enters the kitchen, sees Crawford reading the newspaper]

[Crawford: Arches a brow at him]

[Shu: Pouts and reaches for a cup]

[Crawford: makes a noise]

[Shu: twitch…twitch…]

"For evil's sake, Guilty! Stop the silent treatment, will you?"

"HA! I won! You gave in! I won! I won!" [sticks tongue out]

"Hn! Now what, wanna play childish? Missing your little pet, once?"

"Eh? Okay stop… didn't get that, can you repeat?"

"Nothing."

[thinks…shrugs] "Fine."

The two gentlemen sat across each other. One eating toast and the other sipping on his coffee silently.

"Hey come on, that's disturbing! What did you mean, missing my pet?"

"Ha! That's the problem with you, Mastermind. Your curiosity level is higher than your control."

"Aw, come on, Oracle! Tell me! Tell me!" [puts down toast]

"No."

"Please."

"No." ^

"I'll give you a cookie!" ^_^

"No." -_-#

"I'll tell you my new power…?" ^____^

"N-… wait… deal." _#

"HA! I knew you'd bargain with something…"

"You first. What's with you now."

"Wait, you first because I bargained with you and you bargained back so I go first."

"Oh cut the crap and say what new you have!"

@_@ "Fine! So… well, started last month. When I try to enter a strong-minded person, I end up hurting myself." [sips coffee now]

"What? Expound on that." [folds newspaper neatly and listens]

"See, after I break his/her brain barrier, and when I return to my own senses, my head starts to hurt… as if splitting. Then I've noticed that when I'm enraged, I tend to think of something breaking then the nearest object suddenly bursts! Well, yah… like last night." [evades Crawford's glance]

[adjusts glasses] "Ah… what level are you now?"

"Er- I think… III."

"Level 3?! ONLY?!"

"I try to slow my systems down." [grins]

"Stupid fool! May I remind you of your purpose for being a Shwartz?"

"I know Crawford."

"Then do you mind if you say it to me?" [twitch…twitch…]

"I'm with Shwartz because I am to be trained up to advanced level to lead the other members of Rosenkreuz."

"Yes. Precisely. So what the hell are you doing? You should be level V by now!!!"

"Woah! Hold your horses, Mr. Smartass! Not all of us wants to be YOU!"

"Lookie here, Guilty. By the end of this biggest mission, which we're going to have, you… alongside with Nagi, will lead bases from different parts of the world. that's why we are of different races!"

"Please Crawford! Then if you care even just a bit for Nagi, why give not give him to Japan base? Why Russia?"

"Because Russia base is specially trained with telekinesis. And German base will not be handled by you!"

"Excuse me?! Like, even if I want to, why not my people?"

"SIMPLE Shu… because Nagi's the only one who could… in short, he'll be the only one who will be able to live."

Shocked and mislead by Crawford's story, Shuldich stood up immediately. His blood rushed up to his head… he clutched it then sat down but his heart was pounding too fast, which paved the way for him to start seeing double. 

[moved towards him] "See now, Shu. Do you now understand the consequences we all face if we do not reach level 5 or higher? All of this assassin business was a hindrance to my deepest desire. But now, I've seen what's about to happen… and I love Nagi. Yes, I really do. That kid has a future. And even though I have given him the most worse fate I could, I believe that he could change the course of that path. However… [laughs] I also saw that we ended… we all ended but Nagi was separated from us. Makes you wonder, ne?"

"Crawford… [still holding his head] why didn't you tell me… sooner?"

"Shuldich… it has nothing to do with all of us being lower than level 5 nor you and your stubborn antics. You think it's fun to discuss all our deaths and hide it from Naoe?"

"Then me! Try me! Now! as in, now! Tell me… what's this massive abomination that'll kill the 3 of us?" 

As if he didn't hear, Brad walked towards the living room window. He opened one side of it and let the cool air slap into his face. He inhaled, exhaled, inhaled then exhaled… and he really didn't stop until his hair was a little roughed up already.

"Crawford… please. Stop the shit and tell me. It's MY death. At least let me think too."

Crawford opened his eyes and closed the window neatly. He walked past the disturbed German and settled himself on the chair beside Shu.

"Are you done with dramatics? Or are you listing up a fake story?"

"Shuldich… have you forgotten the bargain?"

"Shit man! forget about that! THIS is way to interesting and not to mention, it concerns MY life!"

"Hn. Fine! Actually… your bargain was right on time. As if planned, Shuldich. Honestly." [stands up and walks away]

"Hallur! Were you even listening to anything I just said?! I'm not up to any game here, Bradley! I'm panicking!!!" [stood up too, ready to follow]

"…Kudou."

[stops dead] "W-what did you say? Was that a name? What?!"

"…Kudou, Kimi Miamatsu."

"Ah… yes, yes. So she was the 'missing your pet' thing, fine, fine I get that! now what about this last mission we have?"

"Tsk… now you're the one who didn't listen. I already told you… [faces him] your bargain was right on time… perfect timing."

"Soooo sorry now, but I don't get it."

"See, Shuldich…with her, it's not a future anymore… it's a disaster. OUR disaster, to be exact."

"Wait, wait a minute here, mkay? Are you saying that Kimi is… your big trouble?!"

[nods]

"What the fu-… Crawford! That kid is NOT human, sure thing! But she's Kudou's daughter… a kid!"

"Tell me, when exactly were you born, Shuldich? Yesterday?! [slaps hand on head] Do you mean to tell me that since we kidnapped her last, last, last month, you NEVER knew our agenda?" [flushed]

"Don't hurt me… but the answer is NO, I never understood anything because you NEVER told us!"

"ARGH!!! Shuldich you stupid sonofabitch!" [walks up to the sofa and kicks it]

"Fine, okay! swearing and bitching with me won't help right now, Crawford! Just tell me the story!"

"You know what, YOU FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF!" [kicks the sofa again and rages up to his room]

"Shhessh! Damn that hotheaded scowl of a pig! Fine! I'll find out for myself! [checks watch] That flower shop of theirs is still open. Hn. As if I'll understand anything after I see that 4 year old kid today! Che! Crawford will have to explain it to me sooner or later." [grabbed his coat and car keys and drove out]

------------------------------

[Kitten in the house flowershop, 1 p.m. Thursday]

"Hai! Arigatou for buying! Ja matta! Come back soon!" [smiles]

Omi was at it again; his bright smile gave warmth to the shop and his voice was fluttering now and then to say 'Welcome!' or 'Come back soon, please!' to everyone. 

"Kimi-chan! Can you please go down the stock room and get more Star Gazers. Er- make that a dozen more."

"Hai! Yoji-niichan."

Yoji frowned at how his own daughter smiled through the lie they had to come up with every time they were selling in the shop. Ran gazed at Yoji's frown and made a 'tsk' sound just to assure his disapproval of the on-going act.

"Yoji, that's your 5th frown today."

"Eh, Ran… let's try to add the 6 frowns I did last Monday, the 9 last Tuesday, the 8 yesterday, and the er- guess, 4 more for today, ne?" [sarcastic grin]

"Total of 32… [Yoji glares at him] but that's not the point. *sigh* Kudou, why can't you just tell the people about her."

"And what? Lose our profits, make Kimi a target of glares, out casting, gossips and fights in school, not to mention ruin our reputation, her reputation and our relationship as father and daughter hmm… guess my answer is NO Ran!" 

[glare] "Sooner or later, Yoji. Your public will include all the women you had."

Yoji stopped his scowling and gulped slowly but painfully instead. He tried to brush off all the image he conjured up on his mind. Like being slapped, tortured, punched, pinched and worst of all… lose his most treasured silky hair because he has no choice but to fight back… 'cat' fight back.

"Irashaimase, sir! Please be-…"

Omi's words failed him. The sudden stop of the cheerful voice and the unexpected face fault of the young blonde alarmed the three assassins. Ken, who was the nearest one to Omi, came forward, and to Ran and Yoji's surprise, he had the same altered expression on his face.

"What the hell?" 

~ "Now, now Siberian. You don't want the other buys to think that you have no manners." ~

~ "Get out of my head, Shuldich!" ~

[looks at the other 2 buyers] "Er- emergency, minna-san. We have to close the shop now. I am very, very sorry bu-…"

"No, er-… it's all fixed, Omi. The shop is not closed. You may continue your purchase or your rummage in the shop."

After saying this, Ran faced Shuldich and looked at him straight in they eyes.

"What do you want, [whispers] Shwartz." [super glare]

[lowers his voice too] "Well, well, Fujimiya. Nice to see you too. [smiles and pretends to be a customer] Ah! What beautiful lilies! How much are these, kind sirs?"

[plays along] "Those are 100 yen per stem, sir." 

Ken almost spit his words after getting reminded of Shu that he just respected him by calling him 'sir'.

"Ah… actually, I've heard that you have a cute little friend who live with you here, Yoji." [Yoji almost charged him… Ran pulled him back]

Woman 1: Oh sir! Yes… Mr. Kudou's younger sister is very pretty indeed. Helpful, cheerful and pretty.

Woman 2: Ah, Kimi-chan is very helpful, indeed! She's a blessed soul. [smiles along with woman 1]

Shuldich saw Ran's eyes twitch, Yoji frown, Ken panicked and Omi eyeing him.

"Ah, Kimi-chan is… last time I saw her… she was very young… a couple mon-… no, sorry, years [eyes Yoji] ago."

Woman 2: [looks at Shuldich] Oh no sir, she's I think… 15 now, is that right, Yoji-kun? Your sister is 15 years old?"

"Y-yes, ma'am." [looks at his feet]

"Ah… your SISTER? 15 years of age… I see…" [Shu grins, Ran scowls]

The role play went on for 15 minutes. Ran directed the others to keep it cool, go back to work but of course, all was keeping an eye on the unwanted visitor. Shuldich was not going to leave until he has the Weiss boys all there with no other people, and of course, he wanted to see Kimi for he was intrigued.

"Thank you Mrs. Marusei! Mrs. Takamori! Please do come back again!" [both woman waves back]

Right after Omi waved back and flipped the 'open' sign to 'closed', all four cornered Shuldich as he leaned back on the counter as if to say that he was relaxed and felt that he was at home with the atmosphere.

"Now, talk."

"Aw come on Ran! Give me a break. I'm here to see all of you, missed me?"

"I bet you missed my punch, Shuldich! Now TALK!" [readies wire]

"What's all the yelling about, Yoji-niichan?"

"Drop the nichan… we're all alone."

"… with an enemy, that is."

Shuldich's lips went from a mild grin to the most evil curve of all. He readied himself and looked back."

"Ah… behold. She's not 4 years old!"

Puzzled, Kimi looked at Shuldich who tried to smile but couldn't.

"Shuldich, get the hell out of the shop! NOW!"

"Explain first, why is she not a toddler anymore!"

"GET OUT!"

"Otoosan, matte!"

Yoji gaped at Kimi who was glancing at Shuldich as if she had never seen a man before.

"Now, what Kimi? This is a member of Shwartz!"

"Kimi-chan! Don't go near him!" [Omi holds her but she breaks free]

"Wait, what took you so long down in the stock room?" [Ran eyed her]

[points a finger] "Otoosan tricked me! He was using 'Star Gazer' as a code! I was too slow to decode until I saw that we didn't have any Star Gazers anymore!" [pouts] 

"Shuldich, now that you've seen her. Get.Out.Now." [glare]

"Hn. I want a n explanation as to why she isn't a 4 year old kid anymore!"

"…because?" [Ken reached for a pot again]

"Shouldn't I be surprised?" [eyes the pot and waves a finger signaling a 'no'.]

"Why should we say anything? It's enough for us to know that you really had the guts to go here noticed and all. Just to get that information… but see, we aren't stupid!"

"Gee, Yoji. I knew that!"

"Excuse me sir but I really agree that you should get out-…"

"I cannot believe my ears. [faces Yoji] Your daughter is mild, feminine, graceful and polite, Kudou. [faces Kimi] I guess your dad isn't your role model, ne Kimi-chan? [looks at her eyes]Oh look! You look like your dad too much but… [touches her face then his hair] my hair matches your eyes. Isn't THAT perfect?" [grins]

Right about now, Ran was pissed. He can't even believe himself that he waited for 25 minutes before acting as a leader now. he grabbed Shu by the collar, pushed him out of the store and grabbed Yoji's watch from him.

[directing the weapon at Shu] "I don't care if people are watching, Shuldich. But right now I swear… I can kill you. DON'T COME BACK!"

"Ha! How many times have I heard that Aby-… Fujimiya! You can't! you won't!"

"But I can!"

And with that, Ken punched Shuldich right on his nose bridge. The German fell back again but he immediately stood up and punched Hidaka's face too. 

"Fuck it! To think that you have super speed!"

"Ken! Enough! Come in here, NOW!"

"I'm not listening to you now, Ran! AHHH!" 

"Holy shit!" [Shu ducks]

Ken jumped on Shuldich; punching and kicking was the present agenda between them. Yoji had to come between then because of the number of teenager's attentions being caught.

"Ken! Ken! Yameru! Come…ON!" 

Upon Yoji's pull, a squirming Ken was dragged away from a bleeding Shuldich.

"Well, [spits blood] Hidaka. Body heat is good… but be sure that next time we rough it up, we're on a bed and we're having SEX! GET IT?" [winks and laughs]

"!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#@%!!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!!!! YOU SONOFAB-$%^&**&^%!!!!! [kick…kick…]

"Ken! Oy, Ken! Hold it! cool it! Argh! [tries to hold him still] Omi! A little help here, will yah?!"

"Ay!" [runs to Yoji]

Ran looked at Kimi, she was still looking at Shuldich from inside the shop. His amethyst orbs swayed from Kimi to Shuldich who was still laughing as Ken went berserk.

~ "Shuldich." ~

~ [looks at Ran]"Ah, Ran. don't worry… Hidaka's not gay, promise!" ~

~ "Thank you for the reassurance but that is not my point. What do you want from Kimi, Mastermind. Or rather, what does SHWARTZ want from her?" ~

~ "I'm not here in the name of Shwartz, Abyssinian. I came here because I couldn't believe Crawford when he told me that Yoji's little girl is not 4 years old anymore. As simple as that!" ~ [winks]

~ "I do not abide with that." ~

~ "Suit yourslef. Well, off I go." ~

~ "Remember not to come back, will you? I will prepare and strike you even if I get caught." ~ [icy glare]

"As always… well! Ta-tah!" [walks towards his car and drives off]

----------------------------

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING KEN?!" [slams hand on table]

"WHAT? AND JUST LET HIM PICK ON KIMI LIKE THAT?!" [slams hand too]

Ran and Ken's quarrel has always been the worst out of all the four. Whenever they confront each other, it always turns out to have bad words, beating, silent treatments and not to mention it has to run all the way up to a week.

"Er-… bet this will take a month."

"No, Kimi… this will take [sees Ran slap Ken's face] let's say 3 months."

"Nope. Both of you are wrong. [lights a cigar and sees Ken crying] this will end today."

[cries] "What am I, a freak? You KNOW that I don't do stupid stuff on purpose! I was protecting Yoji and Kimi back there!"

"Ken, you let go of your emotions again! I always forbade you! Check your actions when words are being thrown at you! You have been like this for a week now! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" [grabs him and looks at him]

"NOTHING!"

[slaps him again] "I'm listening! YOU TELL ME!"

"I HAVE NOTHING!!!!" [pushes Ran]

"Itai!" [falls back…]

[cries harder…]

"Ran-nii! Ken-nii!"

Kimi went to Ran first.

"Omi-nii… his wound is bleeding!"

"Ken! Ken, snap out of it. Shh…it's okay. don't cry anymore, kiddo. It's okay. [cradles him]

Yoji sat on the floor while making Ken shush, while Omi held Ran as he changed his bandages.

"Ran-kun. Please lay low on the shouting and harsh movements first. It been only a week since your release from the hospital. Kudasai… the wound near your heart is still soar."

"Ken, is he… alright. Shit! It hurts!"

"Ran-nii! Calm down, kudasai!" [puts his head on her lap]

"Ran-kun! If you're not going to follow me this time, I'll have to tell Kritiker to make you stay here for more than a month!"

Omi's words were austere; Ran looked at him and saw the makings of a Takatori in him. Worst of all, it made Ran shut-up and nod.

"Good. Now go up, Ran-kun. Kimi-chan, can you please accompany him? Yoji-kun and I will talk with Ken."

"Omi-niichan, do you think it has something to do with-…"

"…his mother's death? Possible."

"Tsk! It's not Doc. Austria's fault though."

"Ken is shocked, confused and weary. Remember, the only strength he has comes from the fact that he knows that he can return to his mom, someday. It's not doc. Austria's fault that she had to tell Ken. But well… why now, of all time?!" [ties the last knot on Ran's bandage]

Kimi looked at Ken for a short while. His face was buried on Yoji's chest as her dad hugged him tight and rocking both of them slowly.

"Kimi-chan…Kimi-chan! Go, go up now."

"H-hai. Ran-nii, could you stand up?"

"I'm fine, Kimi… just assist."

"Okay." [smile]

Ran stood up and walked passed Omi and Yoji. He gave them both a pout but Yoji gave Ran a thumb's up while Omi gave him a court smile. Kimi walked behind him, as like a waiting maiden did for a princess only… this case is different. [ehem ^] Upon entering the room, Ran almost fainted but he held on the door knob.

"Ran-nii… can I help you now?" [sarcastic tune]

"What do you think, Kudou?" [glare in her direction]

"Fine." 

It was amazing how she grabbed Ran's arm and managed to sling it over her shoulders. A little dazed, Ran shook his head and tried to support himself too by not putting too much weight on the teenager. She is, frail and fragile according to Yoji.

"Kimi, over the bed is fine."

"Hai."

As usual, the determination and precise accuracy plastered on her eyes came as an inspiration to make Ran smile solemnly. He never did fail to realize that every time Yoji or Omi would give her a heavy task because it was part of the training. They just didn't know how to tell Kimi so they planned that it will all go through her normal pace but more hefty every day.

"There!"

With a minimal bounce, Kimi helped Ran sit down on his bed.

*sigh* "Okay Ran-nii! If you need anything, I'll be in my room, ne?" [starts walking out]

"Matte, Kimi-chan."

"Eh?"

"Stay with me here for a while."

"Er- is that an order, Ran-nii?" 

"No dear, it's not. I just want to talk to you." [smiles and pats the bed]

Kimi smiled. She knew that Ran was back on tract and she was going to have a chance to speak to him again like before… before the accident. She was about to sit down on the bed when he remembered what the other three asked her before. "Do you have a crush on Ran?"

She stopped walking towards Ran, to his surprise but she still smiled as if she wasn't worried about something.

"D-Daijobu ka?"

"Hehehe…" [twitch…twitch…]

"Kimi?"

Her heart was pounding and she was starting to sweat. She was looking at his room, just to evade his curious glances.

"Oi, what's wrong?"

"No-nothing!" 

Finally, she decides to sit next to Ran; however, she really can't relax. Ran looked at her clammy hands. She tried to hide her face in the dim room but Ran was following her every move. 

"Kimi, you're weird."

Looking up at him, she saw Ran's arched brow and his arms flat on the bed for support.

"I- er-… well… weird?!"

"Ha!"

To make things worst, Ran made his all time favorite maneuver on her - - a hug.

Ran, as we all know, never showed his sweet side ever since he joined Weiss. But when she came, every single one of them relived their childhood memories with her and to think that the icy cold leader bent down to her level of childishness too.

[hug] "Ne, how's school?"

[swaeting] "Er-… good."

[hugs tighter] "You're grades?" [smile]

[totally perspiring] "Ahh… perfect."

"Kimi, why are you so stiff? Are you uncomfortable? Here… move closer." [pulls her, to her dread]

She just couldn't help but blush as she felt Ran's chin on her shoulder and his arms were all around her waist, groping her into a tighter hug. But then a question entered her mind… " If I tell Ran-nii, then all of these will end? Then what if… I ask him about the situation then?" Kimi looked at Ran by means of looking sideways. Giving him a light peck on his right cheek, she broke free from his hug and faced him.

"Ran-nii, I have a question. Is it okay?"

"Sure." [smile]

"Here, a situation: I have a crush [Ran's eyes stared at her] in school… yah, in school. And well, he-…"

"What's the boy's name?" [crosses his arms on his chest]

"Er-… Sam! Yeah… well, that's his nickname…anyway…" [swaetdrop]

"I'm listening, go on."

"My friends are teasing me about saying the truth to him but [imagines Yoji and the rest] Sam's really sweet and kawaii to me… I'm afraid that if I tell him, we're going to be-… you know… he might ignore me because he feels uncomfortable already."

[thinks] "Kimi, don't you think you're overreacting?"

"Eh? How?"

"See, if Sam is good to you, then you have to see first or rather, make sure that he likes you for being a friend… or he want you to be more than friends, get me?"

"Hai…demo-…"

"…demo?" ("…but?")

Kimi looked up at the room's ceiling. She can't think of an excuse or more stories to tell Ran just to sway the thought and hear an answer from him.

"Ah, I get your woe."

"Ne, you- you do, Ran-nii?" [sweatdrop]

"Yes. You're afraid that when you ask him, you'll get the answer you want, right?"

She was struck! It was as if Ran knew that she was talking about him.

"You… you're correct." [head shot down]

"Kimi-chan… what will be wrong with that? don't you think it's perfect if you get the right answer from him?"

"Oi, Ran-nii… if he answers my question correctly, I'LL BE the one who'll feel uncomfortable because… because… see, I won't be able to be cute with him or act sweetly with him anymore because our relationship stepped up to a whole new level."

Ran paused and took her words into consideration. He suddenly lied down on the bed and gave a short chuckle.

"Ne, ne, what's so funny now, Ran-nii?"

"Kimi, lie down here, will you?" 

"Ah, okay." [so she did]

"Look, look at the flat ceiling. What's the color?"

"Er-…white…?"

"Ah! But right about NOW, what's the color?"

"Beige?"

"True. Just like your concern, imouto."

"Er- don't get it…" [looks at him]

[still looking at the ceiling] "Miamatsu, if he really likes you, his intentions, let's compare it to the color white… when that white turns to beige, it doesn't mean that his intentions changed thoroughly. It just shows that he changed a little because face it… the only permanent thing/event that occurs here is change. So see, beige…if you tell him and he responded accordingly, then both of you will have another relationship but the friendship -white- will always be there."

"Still Ran-nii… tomorrow morning, that beige will be white again… and beige only shows when it's dark already… what if he also fluctuates like that?"

"You told me you like him… and if he likes you too, that beige and that white will blend in perfectly." [smile]

"So, you're saying that I should tell him… what I feel about him?" [blush]

[looks at her intently] "If you think your own white and beige is perfectly mixed inside you, then why not?" [smile]

She was stunned, but her heart was now complacent. She never thought that the same boy would help her with her problems but now, she thinks that Ran's 'white' was only for the benefit of their brother-sister relationship. And her 'white' and 'beige'… was of course, not perfectly blended.

"Domo arigatou, Seki-niichan." [grins]

"Ha! How'd you know that?" [archs a brow]

"D' Ja Ai told me." [winks]

"Ah, Austria-sensei. I'm really impressed with her story about you, Cymric."

"It was part of Manx's training so… I guess I was intrigued and I just let out my curiosity."

"Good for you, imouto. Oh and by the way…"

"Eh?"

"Have more patience with the 'Yoji-niichan' thing, mkay?"

[saddens] "Oh, yah… I-…"

"Yoji pouts whenever he hears it. he doesn't like it too."

"But it just shows that he's not proud of me, Ran-nii! He's not proud that his daughter is 6 years younger than him."

"…because it's not possible."

"I know… but why can't he make up some story…"

"Honey, he's taking it step by step. Don't worry, Yoji'll make it."

"Ha! Hopefully… well, ja matta, Ran-nii! I have to finish my art project. And thanks again, ne?" [smile]

"Hai. Gambatte ne?" ("Yes. Good luck, ne?")

"Yappers!" [runs out of the room]

Silence was his visitor, now that the teenager got out. But it made him think more… about her story about the 'Sam' guy… but he shrugged the thought and averted his mind to Yoji.

"Oi, Kudou… you're daughter will never forgive you if you continue this fraud situation."

----------------------------------

"Ah, I see you're back."

It was almost past 6 p.m. when Shuldich came back to their apartment. Not to mention he was-…

"… drunk? You're drunk?! Ha! Is this your solution to find the answers you want, Guilty?" [puts down glasses and clutches his nose bridge]

"You know very well that I went to see the supposedly 'kid', Crawford."

"Did you get your answers then?"

"You know the answer!" [tuned]

"If you won't start acting nice, Guilty… I might as well not say anything you want to hear."

"Try doing that and we'll all be screwed, Bradley."

"Don't call me by my real name!"

"Don't call me by the English translation of my name!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"HEY!"

Brad and Shu's head turned towards the main door, only to see Farf in their midst… bleeding, of course.

"If you two will brat again about almost itsy-bitsy thing, mind doing it in the morning while I blend my hand so that I WON'T HEAR IT?!" [licks bleeding arm]

"Go back to your ro-… er, chamber, Farfarello."

"No."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said I won't almighty leader… [sarcastic] not until you two brat-beaked humans shut up."

"Fine, fine… Farf. I'll go up my room. See yah!"

"Thank you, Shuldich. And you?"

"Hn."

"Suits me fine." [goes down his chamber]

~ "Brad, hear me?" ~

~ "No need to use that on me, Gu-… Shuldich. I'm coming up there." ~  
~ "Ayt!" ~

And so he did. one knock on Shu's door meant that 'the cost is clear'. Second knock means 'let me in now.', and the third is a personalized knock made by each one to signify their persona.

"Okay, spill."

"Ehem… will you not let me in first?"

"Oh, oops… sorry."

Crawford sat on Shu's desk armchair as he fancied himself with the room.

"Never thought you like 'pink' Shuldich."

"Tsk… shut up and stick with the topic. Now spill. What's with Kimi from the very beginning? And yes, you already told me she's a disaster… why?"

*sigh* "You and your bloody mind! Well anyway, see here. After the mission for Dr. Ashton, my powers acted up to level 4 already. I knew it was late, but at least it still came."

"Yes, I'm listening." [sits on the bed]

"Then I had all these visions…however, there was something different."

Crawford relaxed on the chair and closed his eyes.

"Shu, when you start seeing blurry objects, wake me up, okay?"

"Crawford-…"

"Just answer me, okay? wake me up, okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay… braise yourself."

Without warning, the Crawford sitting on the chair collapsed. Shuldich almost went up to him but then he terminated his idea when another Crawford was now standing in front of him.

"Whatthefu-… astral projection?!"

"Good! Yes, I do think this is astral projection. But then… see, after I see you I will get blurry…"

"Which means?"

"I'll get transferred to the future, courtesy of my fortune-telling ability."

An instant after he said that, Crawford's astral projected body started to blur.

"Shuldich! Wake me up! The future… I'm not permitted to see it! Hurry!"

Shu, with his superb agility, slapped Crawford's face at once.

"Ah… ouch! Damn you! That was a revenge!"

"Er… believe it or not.. I panicked, Brad. So wow… tell me about this! This is your new thing?!"

"Yes. Well, the worse part is, I had this when we came out from that building. You thought I was asleep but I wasn't."

"Ne, why didn't I see you back then?"

"Because astral projected beings can only be seen by level 3 and higher. You were not yet level 3 at that time and Nagi, being level 6-…"

"WHAT?! HE'S LEVEL 6 ALREADY?!"

"Er-…yes. Anyway, Nagi was also out cold, right? [Shu nods] So there… I was shouting… but no one heard. I saw the burning building… then suddenly, everything went hazy, then I saw myself inside the building again... showing me that Yoji got a clone from one of the tubes…and Weiss was waiting for him outside."

"Cool… as if you were really there, ne?"

"Actually, I was really there to witness it all happen… but then-…"

"Oh please! Don't make me panic again! You have another power?!"

"NO! [grim look] … I was transferred in this place where there was a very big riot. Weiss' Fujimiya, Hidaka, Kudou and Tsukiyono were crying their hearts out. To think that when I saw that, I thought that we won over them and we took something very valuable from them… say, Kimi, perhaps?"

"…but?"

"But when I tried to step forward, I seem to have stepped on something… but when I looked at it, it was a someone."

"…and?" [almost a whisper]

"See, an oracle/seer cannot foretell his/her own death. But I know that can never deceive my own eyes when I saw my OWN dead body lying on the ground." [looks up the ceiling]

"So… what did you do next? Were you transferred to another dimension or stuff?"

"No… but I sure did scream."

"Uh?"

"Shu, maybe that's the worst fate a person could see… or feel… what would you feel if you see your own body lying on the ground… ugly, cold, lifeless… and you see your eyes full of fright and surrender? Yes… maybe that's what triggered me. Surrender…submission… I saw it, Shuldich! Before I died, I submitted myself to surrender! And who… who would do that kind of thing? What was that fight that I dreaded?"

"…Crawford, look. You saw that because we can reverse the situation, right?"

"Wrong. [stands up] astral projection makes a person go to designated places that could tell him what'll happen. But since I'm an oracle, astral projection means a different thing."

"Which is?"

"…it permits me to see reality. If prophecies aren't accurate, astral projection makes it accurate."

"Isn't that the most powerful combination as an oracle, Crawford?"

"Yes… indeed I was given the most powerful combination. However…" [looks at Shuldich then smiles]

"…that accuracy includes my fate. In return for that beautiful combination of authority, my death will always haunt me. It is sealed with it… and it never fails."

"Bu-bu-but… why is my fate with it too?"

"Simple, Shuldich… you are a part of this. Same goes for Farfarello and Nagi… but by that time, Nagi is nowhere to be found. Maybe I already sent him to Russia for training."

Shuldich had mixed emotions inside him. He felt bitter that he was still going to die in that mission, perplexed that Kimi could do all these, depressed that he'll never be able to hit anyone who makes life harder for Nagi, and of course, guilty… guilty that he never imagined that to be in Crawford's place was a bitch.

"Crawford I-…"

"…and Kimi. When I finally came back to my body, still asleep though, mind you… I felt this sudden urge to get her! Just crush her while I still have time."

"But you just said that the prophecies were accurate now."

"That's why! If I kill her now, then I could wait for another death that would be suitable! In short, save me another dead, save you and Farf from dying with that abomination, and save Nagi's life for more frailties."

"…Nagi. Ah! So why did you wait for her to grow older-…"

"There! I was late in reviewing her data. So when I finally realized that Yoji Kudou did make her his daughter, and she has a DNA combination, which could make her age a year in one week, I just had to finish her."

"You wanted the humanizing pill, Brad! What's up with that?"

"The monster I saw in our midst was a teenager went ballistic, Mastermind…not a full grown woman. So there, if I got my hands on the pill, then they can never make her stop aging."

"er- earth to Crawford! They can just prepare another batch of pill, duh!"

"Ehem, asswipe. You think I was about to return the child to them? Of course not! I was going to kill her too! But aha! You… you made it impossible."

"I'm sorry! She was adorable! Admit it! you were afraid to kill her." [smirk]

"Shut-up, Shuldich."

"Ha! Well, anyway… then what now?"

"Simple, Shuldich. The girl must die." [sits on the chair again]

"Die? As in… you are really going to kill…[gulp] her?"

"Ah, what is it with you, sir! Have you been listening that SHE is the DEVIL worse than Takatori's golf clubs?! She will KILL ALL OF US!"

"Look, fine.. [shivers at the thought of Takatori's golf clubs] I'll make you a deal, can you return to that vision again? Maybe this time, I could join."

"What?"

"As in… I'll enter your mind then we can both go freaky searching in that situation. Because Crawford, you might have this all wrong."

"…explain yourself." [crosses legs and puts both hands under his chin]

"See, you just saw her in the middle of a fierce situation where in Weiss was down-hearted, we were all dead hey! Get it? What happens when a person gets pissed?"

"Hmm… bolt up?"

"Precisely! See, there must've been something that ticked her off." [nods at Crawford]

"You… have a point. But my visions flashes once and never again."

"Eh? You had a dream that ran for more than a week!"

"Yes, but now that I could also be a celestial figure, I walk the path of the visions as if I was there that is why it flashes once because it is made sure that I remember it, get it?"

"…yah. So you cannot go back?"

"There is… a way though."

"Well?"

"You, my dearest. It's you."

"Eh?! Alone?"

"Yes. If you want to know it that badly… enter my mind and see for yourself. Search that situation then see for yourself."

"Bu-but…"

"You're scared, aren't you?"

"…duh!"

"Ha! If it's any consolation, I didn't see your body."

"That's what scares me more, actually. Maybe it was chopped up… scattered and stuff."

[almost at his door] "So, see Shu… strengthen yourself up."

"How? Now, I don't really want my powers to level up!"

"If you level up, Mastermind… you will be able to control… even your fear. Same goes for me." [goes out the door]

"Ne, then why were you able to astral project when a while ago?"

"Because I wanted to show it, Shuldich. I wanted to feel it again… but the future in which I should've transferred to… it might have been another shock of a lifetime."

"So you were also scared…"

"Oh yes. I didn't want to see the future with astral journey. It still freaks me out but… I really want to try it on Weiss. Let's see how Fujimiya will be able to beat me. Che!" [grins and goes down the stairs]

He lied down on his bed with his eyes shut. He really had know idea on how he should take all of what Crawford just said. In addition to that, his sentiments about everyone in the team disturbed him. And even as warm tears shot out from him eyes now, he still kept on thinking and thinking and imagining… life without everyone. 

"Why… why her?"

Shu turned his head sideward and saw bright strands of Mandarin-colored hair. He touched it as if he wasn't born with such deep orange locks… and immediately, he recalled Kimi's eyes.

"You… will kill me? A child… will kill me? Preposterous!" 

He waved his hair away from him, enchanted by the way it followed him… as to the disappearance of Kimi's image in his mind. 

"Shuldich?"

His head shot up and saw Nagi on his door, as if reliving the morning's scenario.

"Ay kiddo! How'd your exam go?"

"Fine… 3 mistakes out of a hundred… [Shu winked] so, why are you crying? Something wrong?"

"No… I mean… yah, nothing's wrong. I was just… thinking."

"Aw… whenever you think, you tear up, Shu?" [grin]

"Ha! Shaddap! You… sleep now, or else Crawford will really scold you again." [laugh]

Nagi didn't reply. He also didn't move… instead, he floated himself, went over to Shuldich and gave him something that made him honored.

"Here. I just got the news today, so well… I hope you keep it, Shu."

In the youth's hand was a silver medal. Carved in the middle of it was a Nihon-go kana character. Shuldich looked at Nagi, the boy looked back with a grin.

"Er-… I don't understand it, Nagi… it's Japanese. Hehehe…"

"Oh… oops! Sorry! Hehe… I gave my diploma to Crawford, I think he's going to frame it tomorrow. And I gave my graduating pin to Farfarello… er- I guess he pinned it to his skin…he said he won't take it off.. ewww." [Shu laughed]

"So… this is because?" [arches a brow]

"Oh, I'm the Salutatorian. Apparently, my batch graduated last month while we were out for a little 'fun.' I should've been the Valedictorian but then my absences were really high so I got beaten by that."

"Nagi! You little devil! Congratulations! I'm so proud of you!!!"

Shuldich single handedly grabbed the boy and squeezed him into a tight hug. In return, Nagi hugged his so-called 'older brother'.

"Ne, this medal should've been placed on me by one of you so… here."

Instead of making Shu put the medal on him, he levitated the medal and placed it on Shuldich instead. Shu gave him a wink and a toothy grin as Nagi bowed down to him and floated his way to his room.

And now, while looking at the silver medal, Shu started to contemplate about everything again. But now, his eyes were full of passion… passion for life.

"Nagi… will live and I'll be there to see him."

Once again, he got hold of a few hair from the side of his forehead. With the use of his mind, he blew those pieces of hair into oblivion, leaving him a pleasant, sexy side bangs.

"Well now, Kimi-chan… if death will eat us wholly… [clutches medal] then I'm not letting you live either."

----------------------------------

TBC

-----------------------

-------------- 

{*} = If you have watched Weiss Kreuz Gluhen, Nagi did become a leader for a group. But that certain group was not connected to Kritiker or Estet or Rosenkreuz etc... and I'm not sure whether it was a Russian or a German group. But he looked just like Trowa Barton ahaha!!! c",) 

{*} = Mastermind is Shuldich's codename. Oracle - Brad Crawford, Prodigy - Nagi Naoe and Berserk[er] - Farfarello

Next on: "Getting A Life"

=========================================

"Shuldich… you're… I've met you, haven't I?" [scared]

"Yes dear… and I guess I'll be seeing you in the afterlife too." [strikes with a knife at hand]

=========================================


	10. All was with Haste

All right! Well today, the body clock turned in on me and instead of having a normal day, I got 'truth' day instead. ^^ Today is Thursday, 22nd of April 2004. And well, as they say it… **The TRUTH hurts. **And so, if this chapter of my fiction is quite lamented, please forgive me because part of my writing skill is using my emotions. So there. Speech done, on with the fic! Thank you again to the reviews, my friends. I am grateful.

+++++++++++++++++++++

Getting A Life 10 BunjyGuM_Boy

+++++++++++++++++++++

"Schuldich, where are you going?"

"Ah…"

Schuldich was about to leave his room using the second exit he thought - - window.

"Nagi! Nagi! [sweatdrop] How the he-… I mean, go back to sleep." 

"Er-… are you serious?" [arches a brow]

"Excuse me?" [irritated]

"…about jumping from your window? Look, Crawford will still be able to hear and not to mention SEE you."

Schuldich sighed and closed his window.

"I wasn't gonna fit there, anyway."

"Actually, Schu… your ass won't be able to fit. But all the other parts will." [grins]

"Ayee! Baka ne!"

"Ah! You're getting good with your Japanese! You don't sound like a squeaking mouse anymore… ay, come to think of it, you sounded like a German trying to sound Japanese!"

Before Schu could throw the nearest bag he had at Nagi, the boy had already teleported back to his own room, laughing.

"Damn his level VI powers! Moving objects, levitating, teleporting, spirit transferring… che!"

~ "Schu…" ~ 

~ "Now what, Nagi! You can also read minds now?" ~

~ "Er- not…yet." ~

~ "Gee… good for you." ~ [sarcastic]

~ "Schuldich! Why are you so emotional today? Well, you've been emotional since last week but erm-… what's up today? With all the bag and stuff?" ~

~ "Have nothing to say to you little one, just go back to-… AHH! WHATTHEHELL!!!" ~

~ "Schuldich, did I also or rather, did Crawford ever tell you that I could also teleport in a person's mind." ~

~ "Gee shit, kid… no kidding! You-… AHH!! STOP PRICKING MY BRAIN YOU LITTLE IMP!" ~

~ "Not until you tell me." ~ [pricks… pricks…]

~ "Nagi, it hurts." ~

Schuldich's subtle voice made Nagi realize that he was really hurting the older man, so he stopped.

[Pause]

~ "Schu, you do realize that I've stopped pricking you since er-… 5 minutes ago, ne?" ~

~ "…" ~

~ "Schu…?" ~

~ "Nagi… please do not tell Crawf-…" ~

~ "He knows everything… you can NEVER hide from Crawford, Schuldich." ~

~ "Fine, fine… just… let him realize. But ne, Naoe… be good, okay? Ja!" ~

~ "Schuldich I - ITAI!" ~

And with that brief scream, Nagi went into a deep slumber inside his room and out of Schuldich's head.

"Hn. You may be a level 6, boy… but you will never be able to manipulate a human brain as good as I do… actually, as PERFECTLY as I do." [smirks]

Schu looked at him full-length mirror. He knew that the lack of sleep was gaining up on him but he knew that part of it was old age too. He stood up from his bed, walked towards the door and opened it.  No one was there… he looked to his left, then to his right. No one was really there… however, how can he ever explain the scenario?

"What the fu-…"

Schuldich was inside his room again, sitting on his chair and waiting for something! 

"Th-this can't be happening!"

He moved again, this time making his mind feel any spiritual presence. He took his bag, ran towards the door and exited it.

"Ha! Safe!"

However, before he could smile a sweet one, he was terrified out of his bones when he saw himself in the full-length mirror the same mirror inside his room. 

----------------

[pant…pant] "This is the last one!"

For the 47th time, the young German assassin tried to escape his own room. He tried to roll, crawl, jump, break, tumble, hand stand, and all other tricks he could do… but once he gets to his door, he exits it but finds himself in a different position inside his room.

"Damn it! This cannot be Nagi!!!"

He already tried to contact the young Japanese through his mind but Schuldich's mind manipulation knocked the kid out of his senses.

"Who the hell… Crawford cannot do this without his spirit breaking free from him!"

48th, 49th, 50th… at least he wasn't satisfied with 47 tries only!

[almost crying] "Argh… no, please… don't do this to me! I wanna change my life NOW! NOW I TELL YOU!!!" [sits on the floor]

"That's why I don't want to let you go, Schuldich, baby."

Schuldich's head shot up. He knew that he recognize the sultry voice however, he cannot seem to comprehend that he was hearing the same voice of the one person he had ever…

"…you still love me Schu, baby? Then come and get meh!" 

Schu couldn't choose between fear or happiness.

"Le-…Leziel?!"

Upon hearing her name, a beautiful woman of about one inch shorter than Schuldich came out. She was donned in a purple dress - - tight on the chest and skimpy on her thighs. Her scent was alluring and her face was not of the ordinary beauty. Her lips were painted a dark red.

"Missed me, honey?"

Kissing Schuldich passionately made him shiver a little. Her mesmerizing hazel eyes matched her sexy dark black hair as she curled her arms around Schuldich's neck after such a kiss.

"I- I… wait a minute! You-… you were playing?!!"

She took both of Leziel arms and threw her on the bed. Purring, the woman held the button of her shirt and started unbuttoning it.

"Ay, I never thought you wanted it THIS fast." [grins]

"Leziel, please! You kept me from getting out of this hell house for more than 30 minutes and you expect me to have 'FUN' with you? If you ain't my ex-gal… I have to call you, BIT-… tsk! Forget it! Damn it! [kicks bed then grabs bag] Now, you! [points a threatening finger] try to play tricks with me NOW, and I swear I'll kill you!" [exits door… finds himself in the same room] "DAMN YOU WOMAN!!!!" 

Schuldich had enough. He threw his bag towards the woman on his bed and jumped on her pinning her to the bed.

"Now, tell me. Why the hell are you out from Rosenkreuz, hm?"

"Ah… Schuldich… you on top of me… feels sooooo goooood." [moans]

"Eww!"

Schuldich got up as soon as possible… away from Leziel.

"Uh! Please don't tell me that you really DID become homosexual!"

"CHE! Ha! As if! And you… you have the guts to come back to me now… after THAT!"

"What THAT, Schu?" [smiles sweetly]

"Your smile doesn't suit your malicious face, my dear."

Offended, the woman gracefully sat upright and walked towards Schuldich. She looked at him from head to toe then arched a brow. She twitched her lips as malicious as ever then pressed herself on the man.

"Sex. You and me. Now." [purrs]

"Ahm… excuse me! [pushes her] I think you didn't hear me. I DO NOT WANT YOU ANYMORE! ANYTHING OF YOU! Got that, bitch?"

Slapping his face, Leziel grabbed him by the collar then pushed him on the bed.

[with a loud thump] "U-uh! No matter how much you torture me… you will never get me!"

"Schuldich, tell me… [starts unbuttoning the other buttons of her shirt] why didn't we mix well together?"

Schuldich, though not interested, was still sweating for the woman in front of him was really ready to strip!

"Ehem, girl… your efforts are vain."

"And why is that?" [almost done unbuttoning]

"Because… sits and waves his hand girlishly] I did end up gay." [flips his hair and bats his eyelashes]

Leziel stopped unbuttoning the last 3 buttons of her outer dress. She looked at Schuldich and looked intensely at his posture, sudden change of mannerisms, and his… constant hair flipping. Not knowing what to do, she buttoned her dress back and laughed hard while doing so.

"You stupid knave! As if I'll fall for that! But hey, the hair flipping thing… try doing it with a little more effort, you could reeeeaaaallly pass as well… gay."

[stops acting] "Now, stop jumping on me, k?"

"Fine, fine." 

"Wait! Wait! Wait! You have some explaining to do, woman!" [pushes her beside him]

"Ha! Well, Crawford called me last night and told me that you, my little dog, had a little plan in that silly head of yours."

"Ahh… so Crawford has already seen this happening! Wonder if he sees me leaving you, triumphantly leaving this apartment and never to return!" [starts walking…gets pulled by Leziel]

"Look, Schu, I never did mean to-…"

"Lez, hey… that's a past! Keep it, mkay? And besides, this isn't the time. But ne, I want to congratulate you… what level are you in now?"

"15."

"Ah… oookkk~aaayyy… too good, ne?"

"But I'll still be under the leadership of your friend back there." [points to a nearby room]

"Nagi? Nagi will be your leader?! Ah, worse! You're under him!?!"

[sour face] "Bastard!"

[laughs] "Nice going on with the illusions… you've always been good with them, Lez. [bitter] And well, yeah… bye!"

Schu complacently went out of the room but…

"What?! What's this!!! Leziel? Why- wha-… how did-… I'm still in my room!!!"

"That's why, Schu… have you forgotten?"

[looks at her] "Oh shit! Now I remember how your illusions work! Your prey has to tell you the truth in what you want or else, you trap them for eternity with these tricks… yah, yah…damn it! Fine, what's the catch?" [taps his heels]

"Well, now… I want to know why we didn't end up together." [crosses legs on bed]

"Wha-… ah! You are so pathetic, Lez! We just didn't! Okay, now get the hell out and bring your illusions with you!"

"Schuldich! First of all, you just said, "Sorry babe. Can't be with yah now! Ciao!" What kind of woman would fall for that?! Huh? Tell me, you sonofabi-…! Argh! I really made myself level 15 so that one day, I can play with you…then leave with you, you scumbag!"

"Well boo-hoo-hoo! Nice try woman, but I'm also not normal, try to rem-…"

"…not normal but you're still untrained. Being here in Schwartz makes a statement for you."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"LOW-LEVEL."

[hurt] "Oh…okay… now THAT was low."

Schuldich entered her mind and got hold of the center of her brain. Wanting to manipulate her, he moved his hands and pointed directly to her.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

Schuldich just kept on…

"Schuldi-… AHHHH!!!" [falls on the floor]

"Well, how does it feel to **get hurt**, Leziel?"

Leziel was panting and gasping on the floor. She was squirming and kicking but Schu really didn't stop.

"Low-level, am I? Actually Lez… I've been a level 18 since way back…say, Rosenkreuz time. But because I was afraid to overload and I'm afraid, yes… afraid to be used by the Estet as a soldier, I hid myself with Schwartz and I maintained a level 6 profile just now. My level 12-18 techniques were stripped away from me when they knew that I was keeping it. [deepening the squeeze of her brain] Before I was a full pledged Schwartz, I had to start with level 2 again. Do you understand how hard it was to know that my powers were **given to you?!** I felt bitter towards you for that, but my love [hardens the hold on her brain] for you was greater, you dirtbag. Do you know how hard it feels to know that I will only be able to reach level 10?! JUST level 10?!"

Schuldich's eyes were full of anger, bitterness and every inch of him was scary.

"Schu… Schuldich… [holds his hand] you nev-…"

"What? [sarcastic] What was that?"

"You… neve-…er… KNEW!" 

Leziel moved one hand towards the pillows on the bed. One by one, the pillows sprung to life and started pounding on him… hard!

"Argh! Shit!"

His pillows weren't soft anymore…they were hard as steel and Schu couldn't fight back with just one hand. He knew that he had to break out of Leziel's head to be able to use his powers fully.

"Damn it!"

Bleeding while still being beaten, he closed his eyes and opened them again - - the pillows were broken to many pieces already. Leziel was grasping for air while clutching her head and… crying.

Schuldich felt… inferior and stubborn. He knew that he had hurt a lot of women physically before…but he never thought that a simple jealousy would make him kill a woman. 

"Le-… shit! Look, okay. my powers were given to you an-….and-…"

"How… [cries] was I suppose to know [cries] that you were THAT proper?!"

"Woman! Woman! You're my FIRST girlfriend! And I… you're FIRST boyfriend! You were so dirty!"

"…that's because you never knew what I've been through, Schuldich!" [bawls]

"Aw… [sarcastic] don't make me feel guilty for my name's sake, Lez-…"

Another slap was plastered on Schu's face. But this time, his face felt all the bitterness of the woman opposite him.

"Friggin' lies, Schu… you were tricked! Why didn't you look at Brandon's mind first?! You listened to him first before me?!"

"He was my commander! I had to obey him!"

"Obey, Schuldich! But not believe all the friggin' time!!!"

"Then what the hell is YOUR point here?!"

"He raped me!"

The sudden outburst of truth came flying down on him as if it was also coming from up above. Leziel's voice triggered through his heart… as if he also had one.

Schuldich paused, looked at her, and then sat down improperly on the floor. He felt so hurt, more hurt because he cannot say if he heard a truth or another lie.

"He-…he-…"

"He said [cries] he was going to kill you if I didn't do as he says. Schu, please… [cries harder] you know I was ready do give anything for you!"

"Then why-…"

"Because you already tricked me into having s-…"

"BEFORE?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THE TRUTH BEFORE?!"

"I COULDN'T!" [cries harder]

"Lez… you were my girlfriend! Why didn't you-…"

"Look, forget it, okay! Here!" [snaps her fingers]

"Wha-…"

"The real portal's now open again. No more illusions… just get out of the house now. Before Crawford wakes up."

"Then… why were you asking me for the reason as to why we didn't become together?"

"Look, just wanted to check if you knew the truth…"

"Leziel… you-…"

Schuldich gave her a hug. His bitterness was overruled by compassion and guilt as he tried to make her shush.

"Lez… you-… why only now?"

"I haven't got the guts to-… look at me! This kind of attitude makes me look independent and aggressive. My teammates will never suspect-…"

"But Brandon's with you in Estet!"

"He's… my husband now, Schu."

Leziel broke the hug and faced him. As she wiped her tears, she straightened up, finished buttoning her shirt and applied a little more lipstick on her mouth.

[back turned on him] "Schuldich, I cannot lie anymore. So there… I have come here not to know the truth from you, but to give you the truth instead. And yes… as I gave Brandon my chastity, I cannot deny that I didn't love him from that moment on. And the idea to tell you was his and mine because he wanted you to know too… but your test for me that night… to have sexual intercourse with you, came as a surprise. I am truly sorry, Schuldich. But now… I feel free… even-…"

"I forgive you."

Leziel turned her head to meet his face.

"You-…"

"Look, I'm smiling, girl. I forgive you." [nods]

"Bu-bu… if you're going to kill me, Schu… please…" [bows her head]

"Leziel… you fought back a while ago to tell me this kind of truth. You didn't wait and make me kill you whole-heartedly back there… even though you knew that this truth might make you look bad and well… you saved me my guilt."

"But I really don't love you now, Schuldich. Even though Brandon deceived me into making me his, Brandon took me as is… he loved me still… and you-…"

"…ran away from you just because I though you were a dirty woman. Yes, Leziel… I did."

[grins] "Hn. Good. Then go!"

Schuldich stood up, grabbed his bag again and opened the door. He looked at Leziel who was opening a portal.

"…easier to have a portal than jumping all around town, huh?"

[nods] 

[smiles] "Nice." [grabs door knob]

He was about to go out of the door when she spoke.

"Schuldich… whatever you do, please do not kill her."

"Ex-excuse me?"

"Schu… Crawford showed me the future… MY future. And I [looks at Schu]…we need Nagi."

"But Lez… I'll die alongside with my 'family' if I don't kill Kimi. And besides, Nagi doesn't want to be a leader! He wants a normal life."

"Schu, killing her will be the worst memory you will regret as long as you live. I have said the truth…nothing more." [enters the portal]

Her parting words tingled into Schuldich's mind until he decided to close the door, lie down on his bed and think…again.

------------------------------

"GUILLLTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!"

Schuldich stood up with just one call, which made his mind boggle and his head hurt so much to the point of breaking. 

"Craw-…"

"STUPID!CRAZY! HALF-WITTED! SENSELESS! UNPREDICTABLE!"

"Ah, I thought you could predict anything…" [massage head]

"You and your-… your-… GRR!" [slaps him with rolled newspaper]

"Damn Crawford! Even though that's paper, it's still dirty and it stinks!"

"That's because it has my ANGER all over!!!"

"Why?! What did I do?!"

"LOOK!! LOOK you moronic devil! LOOK AT THIS MESS!!!"

Schu looked at the place where he was… and to think that he was in his room.

"Leziel! She used the living room for the illusions!! Crawford! This is ALL YOUR fault."

"If you didn't plan on running away th-…"

"You-… you were… you… leave me?"

Nagi's presence was made known in the living room by his stammering words and his teary eyes.

"N-Nagi I-…"

"You were planning to run away from Schwartz last night?! You-… were really going to do it, weren't you? You were ready to leave… me… us! You-… [bitter] so much for family, ne?" [runs up his room]

"See, Schuldich, you aren't the only emotional one here for the past few months.. weeks… days… etc!"

"Explain!"

"Because the change of balance. In short… we are unbalanced because of the power change and source, of course… not to mention the effects."

"See! Then your vision of Kimi might be an unbalanced vision!"

"Er-…NO! I've seen it… perfectly clear, thank you very much." [grim face]

"You know what… I think it's best if-…"

"Suit yourself, Schuldich."

"Nagi… he's-…"

"I'll tell him. Go! [looks at Schu] I'll explain everything to him. Go away… NOW!"

Even though Crawford still seemed grim, he sure felt the compassion in him. 

"I'll be back… when I-…"

"Feel free to do so, however… be sure you are alone and unarmed, asshole."

"Ah… sure thing… jackass." [leaves the apartment with his car]

-----------------

----------------

"Yoji-nii! Ran-nii! Omi-nii!!!"

Kimi's voice echoed through the whole shop as she tried to call on the four because Manx's was present amidst them. First to respond was of course, Ran.

"Kimi, please help Omi in finishing up. We have 4 customers left, please-…"

"Ran-nii, I can do this by myself. Take Omi-nii with you, kudasai. Ken-nii's a loss for a week, so please… I know what you guys are going through. Go… go now." [smile] 

After Ken's breakdown from his mother's death, Kritiker decided to give the young Hidaka a week off so that he could heal in all aspects, and at the same time, if he wished to go back to his roots, he could.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." [nod]

[nods] "Be sure to close the shop, wakarimasu?" (understand?)

"Hai."

Ran, followed by Omi, went down to the basement.

"Kimi…"

"Ah! Yoji-nii! I-…"

Yoji hugged his daughter all of a sudden, which made the last 4 customers to look at them.

"Yoji-nii… we still have customers and look [eyes the old lady] we have Mrs. Nakagi… the nosiest old hag we have in this neighborhood!"

[grins] "The more I want it. [looks at the 3 women and 1 mid 30's man] Hello, people." [smiles]

Mrs Nakagi: "Excuse me young man, is Kimi-chan really your-…"

"Imouto, ma'am?"

All 4: "Yes?"

"Ah… finally, I can say the truth!"

4 pairs of eyes looked at Yoji intently.

"Ladies and Gentleman… ehem… Kimi Miamatsu Kudou is not my younger sibling… [smiles sweetly] She is my daughter."

The mid30's man arched a brow, the 2 old ladies held on to their chests and Mrs. Nakagi…

"You're a father?!"

"Yes. And very proud at it, Nakagi-san." [bows to her]

"Kudou-san, aren't you 21 years old?"

"Hai, Mr. Narumoto." [bows to him too]

"The-then… you had her when you were-… 6 YEARS OF AGE?!" [drops his purchase from the shop]

"Er-… no sir. I adopted Kimi when I was 16…she was 10 back then." [bows to them again]

[whispers] "Toosan, stop bowing! [looks at crowd] Gee, Yoji-nii's head must've been hit by something… very hard! Forgive him for his er- deficiency! He-…"

"Yoji's telling the truth, actually."

Ran emerged from the basement followed by Manx then Omi.

"You… but why adopt?"

"Ah… see, when I was studying back in college, I used to make shortcuts so I could reach my university in a faster way. One of those shortcuts happens to have an orphanage with a few kids in it… kids who are er-… 5 and up, I think. Some, who were 13 and up were required to work there already. So the kids were the only ones who were up for adoption."

"And you… why adopt at such a young age?!"

"See, Mrs. Nakagi, that adoption center was already closing… they kids were literally being given away. So when I happen to pass by there again, I saw Kimi… playing all along then… [hugs Kimi] BOOM!"

"At 16?"

"Yes, Mr. Narumoto. At the age of 16, I took Kimi, gave her to the lovely lady in red over there [ref. to Manx] and when I turned 20, I was given permission to take care of her already. I'm a college graduate, I know how to cook, [Ran 'ehemed'] clean, [Omi 'ehemed'] and I have money, [Manx: _^] so I am a-…"

"…he's a good father."

All eyes turned to Kimi.

"No need to pretend now, ne? [sighs] See, it hurts me… to fake my smiles as I call my own dad a 'niichan'… I love my father and he loves me. He's a good daddy so please, don't think that I'm a bad kid and he's a bad dad… like I'm his kid from a woman he met and never married. I-…"

Mr Narumoto: "Dear child, no one thinks that Yoji-kun's decision was bad. [smile] At least he does treat you well. Well then, this came as a surprise, Yoji-kun but you're a good man. Thank you for the roses boys!" 

"Ah, hai. Do come back, sir."

"Sure thing, Ran-kun! Ja!"

All: "Ja!"

Mr. Narumoto's departure was followed by the two ladies as they bowed down to Yoji as he bowed down deeper to the two old women. 

"Yoji-kun, really now?"

Mrs. Nakagi was still eyeing him and Kimi from where she stood. As Kimi said, she is an old hag and very nosy! 

"Why Mrs. Nakagi, everything I said was true. I do not wish to pretend as her older brother anymore…it hurts me too." 

"Hmm… very well…"

"And ma'am."

"Yes Kimi-chan?"

"Please-…"

"Ah! Let me guess… do not tell the other people. Fine, fine." 

"Actually ma'am, I would like to seek your help in telling your other friends if you wish for we know that your news are accurate and true."

Kimi gave emphasis on 'accurate' and 'true' so that the old woman would feel highly regarded.

"Why, of course! I-…I won't miss a detail when I pass it! Nor add anything! Good day boys and precious one."

"Good day, ma'am! Come back again!"

As Omi closed the shop, Kimi jumped with pure joy and started to laugh hysterically.

"Otoosan! Otoosan! You are a GENIUS!!" [hugs Yoji]

"We~elll, so much for truth, ne?" [hugs back]

"However, Kudou… you still have **this **to ponder about."

Ran waved a black book and threw it to Yoji. His eyes, upon getting the book, went from happy to nervous as he started to flip each page…then he started to make the sign of the cross.

"Otoosan, wha-…"

"Ran! How'd you get THIS?!"

"Hn." [turns around and leaves]

"Ah! Did you get any number or-or… make some calls already?!"

[from outside the shop] "No." [walks more]

"Yoji-kun, what is that?"

Yoji gulped when he saw Omi's and Kimi's head peering into the black book on his hand.

"Ahaha!! [sweatdrop] Not for children, babies!"

"Yare,yare Kudou… just show it to them!"

Manx grabbed the book and read the names of every woman -not to mention their profiles- out loud for Omi and Kimi to hear.

"…Amanda, Alexis, Abby… seriously now, Yoji! This isn't even alphabetical except for the first letter! Antonette, Arian…"

"ARGH!! MANX!!! STOP!! STOP!!"

He grabs the book… Kimi grabs it from him… passes it to Omi… passes to Manx and well, since Yoji was a 6 footer, he takes it from Manx's hands and keeps it inside his chest pocket.

"Damn, you little nuisance! Kimi, grounded! Up you go! [Kimi scowls, Yoji glares her down] Omi, mission room! Manx-…"

He moves closer to the giggling but glaring assistant/mission giver…

"…your number isn't even here." [grins]

Manx gives him a tug on his ribs, which made him choke a little. 

"Ha! Balinese, mission room… now, kudasai."

"Aha…. [coughs] so what's up?"

"Schwartz."

"Ayayay! What's with those dudes? Still vying for the humanizing pill?" [waves a silly hand]

"No… they want to have a meeting."

"Huh?!"

"See, Ran will face Crawford tonight…alone."

"And that leaves us to…?" [whistles]

"You and Bombay will stand…behind Abyssinian."

"Excusseeeeee meh? Body guards?!"

"No. Just stand there… you face Farfarello today. Each one has something to say to another." 

"Para-para?"

"Yes. The chair will provide for all. Oracle - Abyssinian first, Berserk[er] - Balinese, Prodigy - Bombay-…"

"Er-… where's Mastermind? He's MY opponent, remember? Bitch to bitch, as he says it?" [chuckles]

"Mastermind… has been dispatched by Oracle… for a while, that is."

"Ha! Hope he isn't where Ken is… that'll be a blast! Alright! See yah!" [walks]

"Yoji, is it really safe to leave-…"

"My daughter is a Kudou. She will always be one."

"And your reply to my sensible, unfinished question would be?"

[faces her] "Kimi is my daughter. I have faith in her, and well-… [puts down apron] she was trained, wasn't she?"

"Still Yoji… NOT yet a certified Weiss."

"Manx, don't worry… she'll be okay no matter what. If she encounters danger, she will be able to leave it with our help no matter what AND please… please don't talk about death and mishaps today. I just find it safe for her to stay here, ayt?" [wink]

"Fine… fine. Whatever you want." [follows him to the mission room]

CRRRIING!!! CRRRRIIIING!!!

"Huh?"

Yoji nodded as Manx suggested for him to answer the phone first. 

"Moshi-moshi, Koneko no isume e.! Yoji speaking, how may I help you?"

"Ah, Kudou-san… komban wa! I am Mrs. Vanessa Joyce Walker, the directress of Meia High school."

"Oh, ma'am… good evening too! Is there a matter…with-with my daughter?"

"Well, sir we both know that when it comes to academics, Kimi will always be our valedictorian. [smiles] But we have a very big problem concerning Kimi-chan."

"Oh my-… did she fight with a girl? Boy? Er-… faculty? Maintenance?" [worried]

"Oh no sir… actually it's not behavior problem it's… anou…"

"Ma'am it's alright I-… [signals to Manx to give him 10 minutes more] I would be glad to hear about er-…"

"Kudou-san, first of all… it's about you."

"M-me? Wh-why?"

"Teenagers here… girls. Are trying to harass your daughter into giving them your personal telephone number, address, favorite stuff etc. See, Kudou-san you are one of the 'flower boys' in that shop well, you are famous in the school."

"Ah… I think when there was an announcement that MY daughter was enrolled there-…"

"…a very big fiasco, Mr. Kudou."

"But I can't do anything about that, I mean… Mrs. Walker, I am single and I have been famous for my er-…"

"… good looks, youth, and your appeal… yes, yes! That's the problem. Your daughter is well-…"

"Is she bothered by this?"

"Not entirely. But I do wish that you talk to her about this, Mr. Kudou."

"Hai, I shall. Now, what's the other reason ma'am?" [smiles]

"Again… it's very obvious that your daughter is not only intelligent but she takes after you with her beauty. [Yoji laughs politely] However, it seems that she IS rather… different."

"Eh? She's not… weird, Mrs. Walker" [bitter and hurt]

"No, no sir! I'm not saying that your child is weird or anything that implies that. Mr. Kudou, this one is serious."

"Eh? Okay… [holds the phone near his ear and mouth] what is it?"

"This may sound very supernatural but… it is proven."

"A-and the situation would be?"

"Half of the boys in her year is-…"

"Please don't tell me harassing her [fists] by George I'll come down there tomorrow and punch those little sc-…"

"Wait, wait Kudou-san! [sweatdrop] What I meant was, half of the male peers are-…"

Yoji's eyes widened…

3…

2…

1…

**"HWHAAAAA~AAATTT?!!!!!!!"**

**-------------------**

Ran, Manx and Omi's head shot up in between their serious discussion.

"Ne, What's wrong with Yoji-kun now?"

"Nothing Omi. Just… get on with this plan."

"But Ran-kun! That scream might have been heard by the neighbors!"

[glare] "Let it be."

"Bombay, Abyssinian discuss with Yoji later. Mission, NOW."

[both nods]

-----------------

"Wha-… how-… why-… Did sh-…? WHAT?!!"

Yoji was holding his chest. 

"Kudou-san… please calm down… please! It's-…"

"What you just said, directress Walker… is NOT POSSIBLE." [breathes in and out]

"Sir, I-…"

"Look, I'll talk with my daughter. Ahm… please call some other time. I'm not mad! No, no… I'm just-… I know you understand, ma'am. Thank you for your concern.  Yes, yes… good evening to you too. Goodbye."

Yoji still had the control to not slam the phone onto its charger. He tried to think about the situation.

"I know I'm not mad… why should I be mad? It's something to be proud of but-… it's just not possible!"

"Yoji."

Biting his nails while twirling his locks were really unsightly…especially when it was Ran who sees him doing this.

[glare] "Haven't I told you that THAT isn't healthy next to smoking, drinking and having sex?" [glares more]

"Ran, Ran not now." [walks from here to there vice versa…]

"Your problem… with Kimi?"

"Yes."

"Yoji, our miss-…"

"Bullshit with it, okay! [looks at Ran who was glaring] Look, look… I know that part of this pledge was to not think of Kimi while in missions, ne? But I really have to play the father card here. Give me a 20 minute leeway. I'll be there." [runs up to the stairs]

"Kudou… tsk. Omi! Come on! Yoji's gonna follow."

Everyone was out now. Yoji went to his room first to change to his mission clothes -added to the fact that he still added some gel, lip balm, AXE Pulse and of course… a new type of shades. [To think that it was night time ^] As he closed the door to his room, he contemplated in front of his daughter's room and tried HARD not to bite his nails again.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in!"

Kimi's voice was wide-awake. 

"Honey, I need to speak with you, is it okay?"

"Sure, sure!"

Yoji opened the door. Kimi was wearing her nightgown while seated on her table, doing her Math homework.

[walks over to her] "I thought you finished that this morning?" [smiles]

"Ah, I'm rechecking it, papa. So that I won't have to do this first thing Monday morning. Hehe…"

"Ahm…[looks at her answers] number 4's wrong."

"Huh? [rechecks then smirks] Thanks pa!" [smiles]

Yoji stared at her handwriting for a while… [thought: "Haha! That's like my handwriting."] He really didn't know what to do so he kept on staring. 

"Honey…"

He started but he never really finished his sentence. Kimi yawned and Yoji smiled at her.

"You're working too hard, dear. You've already got the spot as Valedictorian!"

"Yah but I'm only a sophomore! {*} I want to work hard for that title, papa." [cuddles Yoji]

Yoji grabbed his daughter and took her into a waltzing position. He danced with her as if they were really in a ball or something. Kimi laughed with her father as Yoji mentioned the thought of dancing with her like that if ever she gets married.

[dance…dance] "Dear, one day…one day you'll be in my arms like this but… I'll be presenting you to another man." [pout then laugh]

[gets the 'dip' from Yoji] "Ah! Toosan no baka! But I'll always be your little girl, ne?"

[waltz her still] "Ah my child… forever."

He gently puts her hand on his heart as he just moved with Kimi to a square dance. Kimi hugged him; her head on his chest and her arms flung on her father's slender waist, and his arms on her back. {*} Yoji wanted that time to last for he never felt simple joys like that before; however, as he checked his watch, he was going to get late if he kept on playing and stalling in what he wanted to say.

"Kimi, [withdraws from her] Mrs. Walker called just minutes ago."

"Oh… so er-… you know now?"

"Kimi-…"

"Otoosan I kept on telling them to stop bothering me about you because well… it's hard."

"Baby, I know. I know it's hard and I'm very, very sorry dear. I should've introduced myself as a brother to that school again, huh?"

"No! No! No more lies, papa! I'm proud of you because you didn't mind the glares, suspicious looks and other mean things they gave you."

"Darling of course, [lets them both sit on the bed] I'm proud to be YOUR father and no one can make me feel inferior about my feeling for you. Honey… anyway, that's not my point here."

"Ne?"

"See… your directress told me something quite er-… unbelievable. But first, I wanna ask you, how many boys belongs to your year?"

"Am… over 100%, they're about 60% toosan,. Ne, doshite?"

"Ehem… [stands up] how many of those have tried to court you or IS courting you?"

"They just give me flowers but not- er-… court."

[arches a brow] "Is this certain Sam, a part of that?"

"Nyak! How-how…?"

"Ran told me. [wink] But I knew from the very start of his story that well… you were talking about him, ne?"

[blush] "Oh my-… well… [bows head] yesh."

[laughs] "Okay, okay! Anyway… here goes… [breathes in and out] is it true, that… 30% of those dudes are falling for you and ONLY you?"

Kimi eyed his father as she tried to find the right words to say to him.

"Otoosan! Who told you-…"

"See! See! That's why I also didn't believe her when she told me that 30% of your male classmates are-…"

"…true."

"E-e-e-excu-excuse me?" [chokes]

"Well, see, it's true… many girls ehem, actually, girlfriends have been pinning me down. Saying mean things to me… 'Boyfriend-taker' they call me…but honest, toosan! I don't like them! Any of them coz-…"

"Ran, ne?" [winks and hugs Kimi]

"Ha-hai… b-but don't tell him please, papa!" [shakes Yoji]

"Duh! Of course I won't tell him! I'm not mean but hey… try to really talk to those dudes or well, have a talk with your directress and get help from her directly. Tell her that announce something like… 'stop harassing Kimi Kudou or else…' or-or better yet! Toosan and your niichans will HUNT all of those 30% and well, [evil grin] threats NEVER fails."

"PA!"

"Ha! Just kidding! [looks at time] Now, now… gotta run or else Ran will kill me…literally. Hehe!! Ay, lock up okay! We'll talk more about this tomorrow. And I want you to be in bed by 10 p.m. latest, understood? [Kimi nods] Okay… and by the way, switch to your glasses now, your contact lenses might stress your eyes too much." [smile]

"Hai! Ayt, see you tomorrow, papa! Behave okay and don't attract too much wounds, k?"

"Sure! Anything and everything for my precious baby girl!"

Yoji gave her last instructions and kissed her.

"Honey [readies his wire] I'm taking Ken's extra bike so don't be alarmed if a motorbike parks all of a sudden and oh, almost forgot! Ken-nii might come back tonight or tomorrow so don't panic! Remember, anyone who goes through the door is fine but-…"

"…anyone who comes from the window is an ass got it, got it! Now go!" [grins]

Kimi watched Yoji ride his bike with such grace that she just had to smile with pride. Yoji grinned at her and gave a thumb's up to her as he wore the helmet and rode off…his trench coat flared behind him.

"Ah, yes… be safe please. Lord up above make them come home safe… ALL safe."

She closed the main door, locked it and checked the other rooms. 

"Kitchen… living room, clear! [walks] Mission room, dining room, check! [goes up] Ran, Yoji, Ken, Omi… good! All locked! And yes… my crib!"

Kimi entered her sanctuary as if she laid eyes on it for the first time. She closed her math notebook, her Algebra II book and kept her table neat and tidy…all finished for the whole day.

"Aha, that's a wrap!"

Come to think of it, the young lady never felt so alone for the past 2 weeks because Ran stayed behind in every mission for he had to let his wounds heal. And within those two weeks, her infatuation for the older man was turning into a feeling that people often called **love… more than sibling love, though.**

"Aww…I miss them all already. Haha!"

She was trained by Manx to hold a whip, rifle, revolver and even a machine gun! But Ran's grace with the katana was too much for her when the redhead leader was teaching her within those two weeks.

"Aha… I'll take a bath tomorrow… I really didn't sweat today."

The youth readied herself inside her comfortable bed. She opened her dim night-light, closed her main light and settled in her bed almost asleep at that.

--------------------

--------------

---------

-----

---

-

"Good evening, Kimi."

She opened her eyes. She knew that she heard a voice! As quickly as she could, Kimi rolled out from her bed; however, a fast hand got hold of her and dropped on the bed again.

"Ah!"

She kicked, screamed, squealed, punched… but she really didn't get to open her eyes because she was scared of what she might see. 

"Let go of me!"

She tried…with all her might, she did.

"My dear, do you honestly think you could win over my physical assault? You are frail… just like your dad when he was young, I presume."

The man holding pinned her to her own bed with his body, while covering her mouth with his free hand.

"Mahrpm-….arhm-…"

"What was that, sweet child? Why don't you try… opening your eyes dear?"

Kimi didn't have any choice. She was still trying to kick and punch even though nothing of that mattered to the man on top of her. She was wishing…praying… hoping that it was only Ken, who was playing a trick on her, but sure thing! She'll kill Ken after this because it's actually a very inhumane prank. The youth opened her eyes… she cannot see anything except for a silhouette.

"Ah, can't seem to identify me, ne?"

He pressed himself more to the teenager. The pressure was too much… he knew that she groaned under him but his hand was really holding her mouth tightly. 

"Harmph…eermmh…"

"Is your memory THAT bad? I thought you were smart, Kudou."

There… with that, she knew exactly who it was. She smelled the hair, which was brushing on her neck, she felt the hand on her mouth and the voice. Out of her anxiety, and she finally got to concentrate and noticed all those facts.

"Schmplc! Yrpmh schmph!!!"

She tried to take his hand off her mouth but the guy deepened the hold all the more!

"Shh… if I take this hand off you, and you start screaming… [gets a Swiss knife] I'll make sure that your silky skin on that neck gets torn off with one blow, got me?"

[nod…nod]

So he did… 

"Schuldich-san!"

"Ah… [sees glasses beside bed] even with poor eyesight, you finally got it."

Schuldich knelt but he was still on top of Kimi. He reached for the bed light to illuminate the room.

"There! [flips bangs] Now, you are coming with me… got that?"

The young girl was panting, intently looking at him, and not to mention… blushing furiously.

"Ah… I see that [grins] you have never felt a man's body heat THAT close before, right?"

Schuldich went back to pinning the youth on the bed again but Kimi placed both her hands on his chest and tried to push him. Schu took this as a challenge so he pulled himself first, grabbed both her hands and locked them with his.

"DON'T!"

Her arms were paralyzed on each side of the bed, while Schu was trying to stop her body from moving. Soon enough, Kimi got tired of fidgeting. The 22 yr. old German rested his head on her right shoulder…he was trying to enter her mind.

~ "Hey, are you alright?" ~

~ "…" ~

~ "It's…okay to talk, actually. I'm just in your mind." ~

~ "A-are you…going to h-h-hurt m…me?" ~

~ "It…depends." ~ [smirks]

"Sir please… I- I don't know! Whatever you want it's-it's…"

Kimi's sudden upheaval of words made Schu's ears tingle. He never knew that she could speak up even after all his attempts of scaring her. Actually, one name entered his mind. Her actions… her movements, her means of escape and words - -Yoji. Schuldich laughed at the thought, and as he heard stuttering but sensible words leave her mouth. His head left her shoulder but he just transferred it adjacent to Kimi's head with an inch of difference between their noses.

"What did you say?" [grins]

For Kimi, his eyes were full of lust and vengeance, mixed with pity, pride and anger.

"You do know… that I just read every thought you just had, ne Kimi?" [laughs]

She cursed inwardly… Schuldich laughed louder, to think that he was laughing on top of her face, literally.

"Si-sir… let me go, please. I-… can't I-… just…"

"Hmm? I really don't get you. do you think that… I'll…" [moves one hand to touch her hair]

"Ehem… sir-… please. I am not Weiss. I do not know anything. Even if you [gulp] torture me, I still won't be of any help because I really don't have any facts. A-an-and… I'm just-… gonna annoy you because I'll be very noisy and-and… I scream louder than er-… my-my dad."

Schuldich watched every bat of her eyelashes… her eyes were truly soothing. They were fierce orange but even determination and pride failed her now. Her every word was music to Schu's ears for her voice was cool and well…girly but scared. Yes… the smell of fear was Schu's favorite. And now, Kimi plus fear was driving Schuldich mad.

"Si-sir… we're you er-… listening to me?"

Schuldich's 'fantasy' was dazed when she spoke again.

"Why, every word my dear… every word."

At this, Schu moved his face closer to the youth. 

"Tell me, do you remember anything when you were younger?"

[blush!!!] "N-No…sir."

"Ahh… so you met me just-… last week at the shop, ne?"

"Ye-yes."

Schuldich's control over his emotions went out of him again as he finally made his lips touch the youth's cheek. Kimi was shocked but she knew exactly what might happen if she lets this go on; nonetheless, Schu wasn't moving from his position.

"Please!! Don't do this!"

She pushed him again. This time, with all her might… Schuldich was just too strong both mentally and physically. Even as she tried for the second time, only their eyes met for a short time but nothing really changed.

"Schuldich-san! Don't.Do.This!"

Whenever she pushed him, Schu would just end up going back to his 'kissing-the-cheek' position like magnet! To Kimi's dismay, after another push, she moved her head sideways… she just didn't know, but it was to Schuldich's advantage. Grinning, he placed his lips on the side of her upper jaw. Her eyes widened with pure disturb and disgust.

"No…"

Feeling as if she was a castle being conquered, she closed her eyes and fell silent under Schuldich's grunting sound. [thought: "I'm done."] She gradually relaxed under his touches and tried hard not to cry but her tears couldn't be held back. Even as she tried to give in, she didn't feel any 'new' movement from the German Schwartz member.

Even as he read her mind and even now that she surrendered herself to him, Schuldich felt that mixed emotion, which he really hated. He was trying to forget the temptation for he remembered what Leziel said about killing her would be his… biggest regret, but then he tried to think about the reality he wanted to happen… she'd say, "Schuldich… you're… I've met you, haven't I?" then she'd get scared as he says, "Yes dear… and I guess I'll be seeing you in the afterlife too." Then he strikes her with a knife.

[cries silently]

But then again, every decision counts… and as he sat up and moved away from the Kimi's crying face, his temptation was still at hand.

"Kimi, look at me."

Instead of making fantasy to reality, he just took the girl's face and made her Mandarin orbs look at his jade ones. To Kimi, it was as simple as to look at her father's jade ones…but to Schuldich?

"Ah…"

Once again, he found himself locked at her stare for her tears were sparkling as the light hit her face daintily. Her mouth was slightly open to make her catch her breath but to him, it was so.damn.sexy.

"Kimi… I never meant to-…"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence when the younger one's silent cries became hard and audible. Her eyes were full of sadness and filth but the older man didn't seem to see if she felt dirty towards herself or about him.

"Kudou." 

He caught sight of her face again, and cupped her chin with his hand. Her eyes now showed her determination and pride…as a Kudou, may be.

"I never meant to hurt you… or do something bad to you. Please don't cry anymore."

But she just won't shush. Usually, Schu would lose his patience and just kill the woman or kid or man… but Kimi was different. And he felt different towards her.

[in between sobs] "If you're…going to kill me… just do it."

"I already told you, I'm not going to hurt you."

Kimi still stared at him. Nothing more to do, perhaps… but she just didn't know what to do. 

Annoyed and at the same time sympathetic, Schuldich managed to make her look straight at him. He entered her mind and made her sleep just like what he did to Nagi but the maneuver was different. As he wiped the last tear from her eyes, he looked at the time [9:47 p.m.] 

"Aha! Still too early."

He chose to stay behind and roll over the side of the bed. He watched Kimi's face change from angry to peaceful.

"…cute." [grin]

Schuldich touched her hair as she slept. After all that he's done to the child sleeping beside him, he still found it fun. He remembered how he took good care of her when she was 4 years old. 

"You were so cute Kimi… and well, you are very attractive now er-… a little skinny like your father but hey! You are a Kudou… and damn, guess I know now why women fell for your dad, ne? Your eyes… too sensational, my dear. And I hope… just hope…you'll become a woman of justice… then when you're a full pledged Weiss, I could kill you then."

Schuldich stood up but gently placing the blanket over her shoulders.

"If it's any consolation, I won't erase the memory of my little visit but-… [looks at her again and touches her forehead] my attack will be revised now, ne? Hn. Good night, Kudou, Kimi."

The night was silent and pale. But in such a gloomy place and time of night, a stranger came into view as Schuldich left the young Kudou's room.

With a raise of her hand to open a portal, she whispered as a smile crept into her face…

"Kimi Miamatsu Kudou, do not regret nor forget this little milestone. Your life will be of great value to him… and his to you." 

As she entered her portal, the glow of the moon seemed to follow her as everything seemed perfect and peaceful, even though something did change in that unexpected event. 

===========

T^B^C

=========== 

{*} Sophomore - term used for 2nd years high school/ college. I think that's equal to 9th grade, ne?

{*} just noticed that the difference between a boyfriend and a dad is that, when you hug your dad, your arms are around his waist, while for a boyfriend/husband/lover, a woman's arms are on his neck. (wink!) 

Next on: Getting A Life 11

++++++

"Th-this can't be!"

"Yoji!!! She's going to kill you! MOVE AWAY!!!"

++++++

Hi, yah… I've noticed that for every chapter that I add, the length of the story also well… yah, adds. [^] I do hope you continue on reading. Hehehe… chapter 11 will be longer, I promise. Here… I'll give you an outline though I'm not sure if it's going to be in this sequence.

One Weiss and Schwartz meeting

Two Ken's account

Three Kimi's capabilities 


	11. Ken's Journey

**A/N:** Hello! Hehehe… alright! Another day, another fic so let's start! Okay, Schuldich's sexual tendencies are ehem… his to keep and for me to exploit nyaknyak! Just kidding… but hey! A 15-year-old girl especially Kimi, isn't actually THAT innocent well, hello! Who's her father? Who? Of course!  Resident **playboy **himself. So see the point? Ayt! Good! Just a note demo hai! Let us begin, shall we?

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **I will not be able to narrate or add part #3 (Kimi's Capabilities) anymore because the story had a slight twist. So, chapter 12 will include part #3, which should've inserted here in chapter 11. Sorry!

-------------------

Getting A Life 11  BunjyGuMBoy

-------------------

"Honey, wake up dear…Kimi, please wake up now. It's almost lunch time!"

To Yoji, her unusual behavior was not irritating… it was alarming.

"W-What…" [groggy]

"Baby, sit upright will yeh?" [helps her sit down]

"Toosan, [yawns] what time is it?" [rubs eyes]

"I said, it's almost lunch time! What went wrong with you last night, huh? [eyes her and waves a finger like a mother] I told you to sleep early! Remember what I said? BEFORE 10! Or exactly 10 p.m.! Kimi… Kimi! You're not listening to me! Tsk, tsk, tsk! You're sleep is valuable for it regenerates and rejuvenates you're-… STOP RUBBING YOUR EYES!"

Yoji sat down on her bed and caught both her hands.

"Were you even listening to a word I said?"

Kimi was actually hearing 'BLAH…BLAH' all over as her father spoke.

[glare] "Yes, dad. I was listening. First, rejuvenate and regenerate is the same.  Second, I DID sleep before 10 p.m. Third, don't wave your finger while one hand is on your waist…not unless you want me to call you Kaasan-Toosan. [Yoji glares back] And lastly, [glares harder] why are YOU in your mission clothes… STILL in your mission clothes?"

[icy glare] "FIRST, who told you to have the right to glare at me? SECOND, Kaasan-Toosan is…[shrugs] not such a bad idea. THIRD, if you slept before 10, then I think you're SICK, my dear. AND LASTLY, we just got-…rather, I just got home this morning."

Yoji stood up, poked a cigar from his pocket, got it and lit it. To his surprise, Kimi didn't grab it from him even before…

"Toosan… smoke near the window, will you?"

"Uh… you-… won't stop me?"

"Ha! I saw it." [grins]

"Saw what?" [puff…]

"Your eyes, papa. You have a major problem and you don't wanna share it because it has ME in it. I'm your problem… again."

The girl stood up, got on her slippers and went straight to her bathroom… banging the door. Yoji looked at bed then silently averting his eyes towards the bathroom door.

"Damn. I forgot…"

Yoji moved towards the bed, flipped the sheets and… sighed.

"I thought it's THAT time of the month. Ah, chotto matte!"

After his hypothesis, he just had to sit on the bed but knowing Yoji, he can't sit still. He was trying to wait patiently for her, however he couldn't.

"Kimi, please come out there! Baby, come on! I'm not… mad or angry or anything! Honey please! You are not my problem!"

[from inside] "Yah right, dad! As if…" [pouts]

"Kimi Kudou! How many times should I tell you NEVER use your 'as ifs' when talking with me!"

"Then here! WHATEVER!!!" [sniffs]

"Kimi! Come out, NOW!"

His arms folded on his chest, a foot tapping and his eyes in a fixed stare; Yoji was seriously pissed.

"Kudou…"

"Not now, Fujimiya. I'm trying… [kicks bathroom door] to make [POUND! POUND!] her get [POUND! KICK! POUND!] out of there!!!"

[] "Can I… try?"

"Ha! Suit yourself!" [gets another cigar]

Ran paused, looked at Yoji then knocked on the door three times.

"Kimi, what's wrong?"

"Don't wanna talk. And I ain't bein' a bitch!" [kicks door from inside]

"Ah! [glares at Yoji] You really have to straighten your tongue when you're speaking in English...look at what she's learning from you."

"CHÉ! Whu'eveh Ran… whu'eveh."

"Tsk. [Looks back at door] Kimi, come out here please. We need a word with you."

"No."

"Just me and Yoji, come on."

"No."

"I won't feed you if you don't come out."

"I'll buy my own food, thank you very much."

"Miamatsu… [glares and uses a cruel voice] I'll strangle your dolls if you won't come out."

"You gave them to me… you're like wasting your money if you 'kill' ALL of them."

Yoji snorted while Ran kept his glaring eyes on the door.

"Fine. Then I just have to settle with getting your PINK diary and start reading it in front of Ken, Omi and Yoji… that is, if you don't come out."

Yoji's eyes widened, which similarly happened to his kid inside the bathroom.

[smirks] "With that kind of expression, Yoji… I think I won, ne?" [arches a brow]

The door made a clicking sound from inside, signifying that it was unlocked already.

[from inside] "Fine… open it."

"Uh, Yoji? Would you like to…"

"Yah, thanks Ran."

He walked towards the door and opened it gently.

"Ki-Kimi?"

All her clothes were on the floor; she was inside the tub.

"How did you… open the door, dear?"

"Using THAT." [points to the back scrubber]

"Ah… I see."

He knelt down to meet her eyes.

"You cried?"

[nods a no]

"Honey… I don't hate you."

"I didn't say you hate me." [averts her gaze to the soap]

"Yes but I know that that's what you're thinking, Kimi. Hey girl, look. [ sits beside the tub even though it was wet] Playing the role of a father is a serious, 24/7 job. And see, I enjoy being your dad! And mind you, I'm also not playing the role… I AM the role. I'm like the founder. [faces her] Kimi, do you think I'm a lousy Otoosan?" [smiles]

[sniffs] "N-no… pa, you're not a lousy dad." [cries a little]

[smiles] "Then what's all this, now, honey?" [holds her wet face]

"Toosan… [smile] who am I? [tears] If…if you're really enjoying being my dad, then why is it that I'm always the problem? [sniff] Why do I-… he-… he said-…"

[holds her face with both hands] "Whoa, whoa, shhh… baby… have you seen any parent who doesn't regard their children as part of their gifts? And having a gift… has it's ups and downs, dear. You are a very special GIFT to me because you are mine. [sits on the rim of the tub and hugs her head] You are the one person, which makes my life complete. Ran, Omi, Ken, Manx, Birman, Aya, Sakura all of them! They will always be my friends but you… [looks at her eyes] YOU will ALWAYS be my Kimi. And hey, you do know that you're special, ne? Very, very, very, very, very special." {}

Yoji looked at Kimi's sparkling eyes and he knew instantly that everything was alright now. But…

"Honey, hold on… you said a while ago, 'he said'… who's he?"

There it was again. Can't help but say the truth for Yoji will always see truth.

"S-…Schu…"

"Ah… sou…"

She was confused! Yoji didn't even react when he heard his name.

"T-Toosan, di-did you hear me?"

"Hai. Loud and clear. You said Schu… Schuldich, ne?"

[eyes him] "Ye-yes bu-…"

"It's okay Kimi… ahm…I'll explain...rather, we'll explain later. [looks at time] If you're done taking a bath, let's eat ne? You and me, coz I'm starved!" [smiles]

Apparently, Ran was at the door the whole time.

"Uh, Ranners! What's for lunch?" [grins]

"Eh? Oh… Omi and Ken bought some stuff."

"Ken-nii? Ken-nii's home?!" [smiles widely]

"Yes dear but still… be very, very cautious of what you say to him. He still is… you know."

"Hai."

"Okay! Now don't forget to scrub very well! [winks] Ne, Ran! Let's… meet the food, ne?"

"Uh… Kudou! Fine…"

Yoji and Ran started walking out but Yoji just had a thought that Kimi might want to know.

"Psst! [whispers] Did you really imagine Ran holding your PINK diary and grinning from ear to ear?"

Kimi blushed as she gestured to throw the soap at Yoji if he doesn't go out.

----------------------

"Ne, Ran! Did you really… you know… know?"

"Kudou, straighten that tongue will you?! You sounded senseless!"

"Gee, ice queen! [smirks] You know! You knew about a PINK diary… her pink diary did you ever-…"

"I gave her the diary. Just like what I gave to Aya on her 14th birthday…" [bitter look]

"Ah… okay. But did you really… I mean, ever plan on-…" [starts opening the wrapped food]

"I have read my sister's diary once… [blush] do you remember the small scar I have in my knee?"

"Er-yah! So?" [starts getting the chopsticks]

"She chased me while I still had the diary. And when she got me, she made kneel on a muddy pond… where toosan dumps all the broken nails."

[#] "Are you saying-…"

"Yes, Kudou. I do not want THAT to happen to me again…[gulps] even as a trained assassin now, I don't want to hurt Kimi."

"…or see her HURTING you." [grins, Ran scowls]

"Oy, oy! You two! Can we eat now! I'm starving, goodness sake!"

"Well, Ken… you have to wait." [sticks out tongue]

"No fair, Yoji! I bought the food with my money!"

"That's because you just got here so… you're the man!" [winks]

"Shut up, Yoji! [looks at clock] Chotto, is Kimi planning to be a prune?! She's been in the tub for almost 1 hour now!"

"Hidaka… she'll get her ass down here if she wants to." [gets bowl]

"Fujimiya, Ran! [points at him] Did you just say ass?!!!"

"Gee, Ken… my bad." [glares]

"KEN-NII!!!!!"

Ken looked from behind and saw Kimi with one of her grins and her arms wide open.

"Kimi!" [runs towards her and hugs her]

"Oniichan! I missed you!"

"Oy, same here, girl! Same here…"

"Alright! Let's eat!" [ties his hair]

"Er- toosan… don't use that rubber band for your hair!"

"Oy, Kimi! I want food! No hair thingies as of now, ne? ITADAKIMASU!!!"

[ALL] "Itadakimasu!!!"

----------------------------

[Weiss Meeting room; 3:20 pm]

"Well, do you even have a plan, Ran?"

"I'm not…actually sure." [closes his eyes]

"You mean to tell me that… you're agreeing with Schw-…"

"Yoji, if ever we have to help or cooperate with them, I will shred Crawford to pieces first." [glares in no particular direction]

"…Schuldich… he will pay." [breathes deeply while holding his wire]

"Ay guys… I may not have been there but I seem to observe that THIS is very…very serious?"

"Ken, it's more that serious… I don't even know how to start this."

"But Ran! I thought it was between Weiss and Schwartz!"

"Hidaka, I'm not promoting anything here but Crawford, as an Oracle…he cannot even stop what's about to come. Sure, he has foreseen it. But he doesn't know how to stop it… and this time, I really don't want to be part of them but I do think we have to cooperate and-…shit!" [punches the cushion]

For Yoji, Ken and Omi, seeing their leader do things repulsively and say violently was out of the question.

"Ran-kun! Calm down! We can settle this. I'm…I'm not gonna see another girl die! Ouka died for me! Kimi will-…"

"Oh shit… please don't tell me that-…"

Ken looked at Omi to Ran then to Yoji's lowered head as he said this…

"She's… is it meant to be? We really have to give her to Schwartz?"

"No."

"But Yoji, Omi just-…"

"No matter what happens, my daughter will not be for Schwartz to handle."

"Ran! What are we going to do?"

"Ken, giving her to Schwartz is the LEAST of our situation here."

"WHAT?!" [stands up]

"Calm down, Ken-kun!"

"Omi! Yoji! Ran! I have the right to know!"

"Ken… [sighs and looks at him in a none glaring way] are you up to it?"

"Fujimiya, as long as it's risking someone else's life, I'm on it."

Ran looked at Yoji as if to find some reassurance.

"Kudou, shall I start?"

"Yes."

"Omi?"

"Go ahead, Ran-kun."

"The place was a building. Should've been more descent but Crawford opted for the 'simple' place. The rule was to each his own; counterparts speak with each other. One on one; one chair from our side…one chair for them. Two will stand behind the ones seated…no one has to right to butt in. Each member was given 1 hour or less to speak up to his counterpart. And since you were not around, I was given the go signal to handle Crawford and give Nagi to Yoji. [looks at Omi] Omi wanted to face Farfarello… to give him a piece of his mind." [Omi's eyes became bitter]

"That was our plan… the first plan was me and Nagi and Farfarello and Yoji-kun."

"Wait… where was Schuldich?"

"He was dispatched by Crawford, Ken-kun…so we've heard."

"Okay…. so then, um-…what's the catch?"

Ran closed his eyes… remembering each detail…

[FLASHBACK: Weiss and Schwartz meeting]

**(RAN'S POV)**

Dim lights were scattered all over the ruined edifice; Crawford was already seated at the other end of the wooden table. Usual… he was wearing his business suit. I looked at each corner, just to be sure.

"No need to be hasty and aggravated, Fujimiya. We are all alone just as how we informed Kritiker."

No shit, of course he knew what I was about to-… wait a minute. Mastermind was the one who could read minds.

"I've seen this… but you, Fujimiya… said it all out loud. This setting is different."

I really didn't bite back to that but I kept on walking… Yoji by my left and Omi by my right.

"Welcome. Please… both leaders shall start with this."

I sat the chair… apprehensive as I felt like shifting, but just didn't. I glanced at Yoji… he was looking straight at Prodigy. I looked at Omi, and I saw his sharp eyes piercing towards Farfarello's sadistic ones.

"One moment, please. Since you lack one member, and the same goes for us. I would like Balinese to face Bombay's counterpart. As Bombay faces Siberian's counterpart."

Crawford looked at me eagerly as he gave a courteous nod to my petition.

"Well then, shall we start?"

I gave him a nod…and so he did start.

==================

**(OMI'S POV)**

As we entered the whole place, I knew that I was going to see his face again. Even if Ken-kun's his opponent most of the time, I really want to kill him by myself.

"Ouka…"

Oops! I think Yoji-kun heard me!

"Hey, chibi… if you really want to tick him off, I'll switch places with you, whadda'ya say?"

"Uh… Yoji-kun!"

[grins] "I'll take that as a yes."

Wow… [sighs] mental note: thank Yoji if I get to tick Farfarello off anyway… okay! We're here…

[walks and stays on Ran's right]

Damn that Farfarello… I will get my hands on you… someday, freak!

=================

**(YOJI'S POV)**

Okay, what the hell… Ran and Omi really did wait for me! I told them to start without me… but guess, Ran's 'politeness' stuck with him again… hmm… Kimi's sleeping now [checks watch] and I do hope she's dreaming… and not worrying!

Eh? Omi said… 'Ouka?' [grins] Get it!

After Omi and Yoji's talk, he looks straight and finds Crawford seated already.

Gee shit! Wooden tables and chairs! Is this a council meeting?! Talk about formality from both sides of killers! Guess that's what you get from a prim and proper leader, ne? [looks at Ran…but he was serious]

Okay…. Nagi… I'm looking at you… because… [noticed that Ran looked at him] ah yes… I remember that little first kiss you had, hehe… nice! {}

-----------------------------------------------

[The real meeting begins…]

"Mr. Fujimiya, I take it that you have no information about the topic for this meeting."

"Nor the reason behind the meeting, Mr. Crawford."

"Ah yes… [looks at Nagi from behind] well then. I shall start by asking you… you have applied the humanizing pill to clone 1202? Yes?"

[glares] "The humanizing pill has been activated after you have taken her so that seems to be an applicable reason as to why we do not call her by her clone name but by her given name, which is… familiar [glares again] to all of you, I presume?"

[twitch] "Why yes. Kudou, Kimi Miamatsu." [looks at Yoji who was… … … smiling]

"Well then, what is it with Kimi?"

[puts elbows on table as he clasped both hands] "I do not wish to be straightforward, but it seems I have no other reason to prolong this meeting."

Ran didn't move from where he was but his face showed more interest.

"Kimi Kudou must die."

Yoji's heart was at place but the rhythm was not. Omi eyed him as if to say, 'calm down!' but he wasn't being noticed by the older blonde.

Ran, on the other hand, was still using neither his perfect monotonic voice, even his eyes didn't avert nor his emotions changed.

"What is your reason behind this, Oracle?"

"I have foreseen the greatest abomination this world could've wished for."

Ran paused for Yoji's emotions were starting to heat up and flare right in their midst.

"I call for the next pair, if you do not mind."

Ran arched a brow and suggested for Balinese to continue… this time Crawford gave in almost automatically.

Nagi sat opposite Yoji.

"Kudou-san, I am not sorry for everything that Schwartz did to Weiss. But I feel for your confusion as of now."

"Nagi-kun… I do not need your compassion for my daughter will not give in to you."

"Yes…however, we are not acting for the Takatori clan [looks at Omi who suddenly glared] ever since Reiji died. We are still Schwartz for the sake of Rosenkreuz."

"I get that."

"Then now, I shall explain to you."

"Oh yes, please do." [serious]

[closes his eyes] "I would like to start by saying that Mastermind did not leave us…[choked] he was on a mission by himself. [opens eyes and looks at Crawford… he gives him a nod] We have supernatural powers and we need to level up. As of now, Weiss, I am the strongest one of Schwartz. [Yoji looked at him intently] And with that, Crawford's visions are not of foreseeing only… they are now reality."

"Astral Projection."

Nagi and Crawford exchanged glances.

"Don't be surprised, Schwartz. I was an ex-investigator. I know how you guys can level up, what powers and well… sometimes, Omi can translate and predict on when you will have it. [Crawford glared] We all know." [grins]

"Ve-very well, Kudou-san. Crawford-san saw the end of the world…that is the simple explanation as to why Kimi must die."

"Oh? Have you got any proof? She's human NOW. She cannot kill. She's not even a Weiss member, get me?"

"Yes, I do understand you…and your emotion toward this situation; however, Kudou-san. Reality is not something we can always mess with. Kimi still has her powers… I'm sure you are not that blind not to see some manifestations of her powers, right?"

"We cannot deny that, so yes. However, can't we all go back to that future and see what really ticked her off?"

"No, Kudou-san…Crawford's visions can be seen once, especially now that he's also in the situation."

[looks at Crawford then Omi and Ran]"Fine, fine. But hey, Naoe-san. Kimi was brought up to be a good woman. I will not let her do this to the whole human race…which includes us, your family…[smiles] Tot…"

Nagi's face was almost red and his eyes were starting to get filled by tears.

[stands up] "IF IT WAS UP TO ME TO KILL KIMI, I'LL DO IT!"

Yoji also stood up but he wasn't angry… he was alarmed.

"Schu-… I love him! He's like a brother to me! And-and… Crawford! He's like a dad to me! If they will die just because of that girl, I will not hesitate!"

"We both feel the same way for our loved ones, Nagi-kun… but our purpose will hurt each other. I will not hesitate too… if I have to die for my daughter… then so be it."

[cries] "She will die, Yoji-san. And I will see to it."

[moves closer to Nagi, Crawford was cautious…Ran too] "Each of us has been torn. Our future has been predicted by some so-called supernatural powers you [addressed to Crawford] possess. But cannot you think that there's more to it?"

"I do not understand, Kudou-san… and just a reminder, I'm your counterpart today."

"My apologies…however, to explain further, [sighs…looks at Omi and Ran then smiles] I took Kimi as a part of my responsibility because I know that I can change my life because of her. [looks at Nagi] Kid, you can do it too. [smiles] I'm trying to change who I am because she gave me the inspiration to do so. In return, she is being a wonderful person. Wait! [sees Nagi's scowl] I do not wish to interfere with the entire 'world-is-in-danger' thing here! Sure! Our point is to give justice… good deeds in our hands, etc… [serious again] but my daughter is being brought up…to be a good citizen. My life is all about change… but not for me. It's for her. [sighs] Gentlemen, how can a father like me, agree to the fact that I will give Kimi to some sort of freaky world for her to die? What will become of me? What kind of a man will I turn to be if I even once… think of that possibility…to kill MY OWN… MY ONLY daughter…"

"She's not yours, Kudou-san."

"Maybe not by blood… but by heart she is. And well, her DNA codes are mine now."

Nagi and the rest fell silent after all that was happening. To Crawford and Nagi… they were fighting for their 'family'… not caring for the world, actually. For Weiss… it was more of -of course- Kimi's situation and the burden they must handle for what she can do the world was shocking…"

"Shall…we [breathes] switch now. Last members of each team, please take your seats."

Yoji stood up and gave Omi a smile… but he didn't return it, to Yoji's alarm. Farfarello sat opposite him… his tongue licking his bleeding lips… apparently; he has been biting his lower lip since the meeting started.

"That brat will die. I won't let her kill Nagi or any of the two hot-headed jerks in our team."

"I will not allow you to kill the woman I love now…not again, jackass."

"Woman you love, ay? Young Mr. Takatori… if you pushed her to the side… Ms. Takatori would still be alive by now… [laughs hysterically] and you won't be suff-…

And there it was. Omi's hatred-filled eyes was not enough to put Farfarello down… and now, as his fist connected with Farfarello's face, Omi's eyes turned weaker but the determination to make Farf pay was still there… forever there.

"You slime bag! You killed my cousin!" [Yoji holding him back]

[licks blood] "Hihihi… cousin, ay? More like LOVER, ne?"

"I'll kill you…I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

"STOP THIS NONESENSE! We are here to discuss the present. Not the past!"

"Aw yeah Crawford! Like I care!"

"Omi, enough!"

Ran's majestic voice made Omi stop. Both Yoji and Omi's breathing was heavy…same goes for Crawford.

[sits down] "Is this the end of what you wish to say, Schwartz?"

"Actually, we're just about to-…"

"Oh no, Crawford. We're about to end. And I suggest you tell us your real point. It's very vague to tell us that YOU care about the world."

"Fujimiya… sometimes, I cannot tell whether you or Weiss is weird. However, you are correct. I don't care about the world… I care about us. US! Schwartz will succeed… as long as she's gone, we will remain… she lives, we die."

"Then let's get it over now. [unsheathes katana] Whoever lives? [Crawford nodded] Omi, Yoji…ready!"

"More than ever!" [eyes Farfarello as he gets his dart]

"Kid… you can change this… I'm telling you." [readies wire apprehensively]

"Don't tell me what to do, Balinese!"

"I'm not telling you… I have faith in you already." [smiles as he…attacks]

Weiss was attacking Schwartz… everyone was having fun indeed, however…

"How do you expect to win against 2 of me… Fujimiya?"

[cuts…grunts…cut..cut] "Shut-up!"

"AH!"

"Kudou-san…. I can do teleportation and attack you at the same time… do not continue anymor-…AH!"

"Nagi… stop this. You can-…"

"STOP TALKING TO ME!"

[throws darts all over] "DIE!!!!DIE!!DIE!!!!!!!"

However… Farfarello was not hurt at all, even if his body caught all the darts, which were thrown at him.

At full count, the fight lasted for 10 minutes before Nagi shielded the whole building… Schwartz side only. The 3 Weiss assassins were off and to their dismay; Crawford added a little teaser for them.

"Ah… Weiss… I must say, you guys are the biggest fools here!"

"We've been stalling you for 10 minutes now, yet you didn't notice."

"I pity the three of you."

Crawford was almost going to chuckle till he saw Ran smirking, Yoji whistling and Omi smiling a mischievous one.

"Now what?! Still ashamed to figure defeat?"

"Ayii… you guys were stalling us?! WE were stalling you!"

"It's Schuldich, right? Apparently… even if Crawford and Schuldich cannot get along, it's really stupid that one of our members and one of your members can get away so easily, ne?" [fixes wire]

[keeps katana] "Siberian's really on vacation… but he's home by now… and Schuldich can never…"

"Oh but he can, Fujimiya. [grins] I do think he already has."

[idles with one dart] "I don't think so, Crawford."

"Ah, young Takatori… [Omi almost threw the dart at him] what makes you so sure."

"Well I guess, you hav'ta ask me, right?"

Schuldich came from the main entrance of the building. His hair all messed up, suit a little dirty and his eyes… full of emotions he cannot even control.

"Schu-Schuldich!"

"Ay Nagi… Crawford… Farfarello."

[glares]"You're… on our side, Schuldich."

"What did you do to my daughter?!" [almost assaulting him]

"Whoa! Whoa! Nothing!!! Cool it will yah! Sonofa-…" [clutches his head]

"Schuldich… [licks his bloody hand] you're drunk."

"Go on… smite me for all I care!" [enters the shield Nagi made]

"We will meet again, Abyssinian… and that day, Kimi will have to face her death."

"Spare me the words, Oracle."

And with that, they left.

[END FLASHBACK]

"Uhm… okay… but I didn't get home till midnight, guys! You risked her?"

"In layman's term… yes, we risked Kimi."

"Yoji! Of all people, you agreed?!"

"Ken… Kimi can take care of herself. You've seen what she can do, ne?"

"Bu-bu-but…"

"Hidaka, she may be human NOW…but her strength did not deteriorate when the humanizing pill kicked in."

"Ran! I-… [Ken paused to think] Damnit! But how were you sure that Schuldich-…"

"See Ken-kun…Schuldich was the one reason why we got Kimi back when she was young."

"And you guys relied on THAT event?! Kimi was cute! Babyish cute when she was young!!! Hallur! EARTH TO YOU GUYS!!?!! She's not a CHILD anymore!!!"

"HIDAKA!"

"FUJIMIYA, RAN!"

"STOP IT!"

Yoji's voice echoed inside that small room… Ran and Ken wasn't used to Yoji getting upset so they really did shut-up.

"Ken, listen… Schuldich's my counterpart because of a basic thing. [eyes Ken] We like women."

"But Yoji! He had fun beating Sakura up when he used her to kill Ran!" [Ran's eyes softened]

"That's a different story, Ken! Sakura was-…"

"…also 15 or 16 years old when he did that!"

"SHE'S NOT SUPERHUMAN, KEN! That's my point." [fumbles back on the couch]

"But you were talking about the attraction, Yoji! You said 'women'! You were hoping that he'll just get attracted to Kimi and make him fall?!!"

"Ken, Yoji, this is pointless. Fine! We bargained with Kimi's life. In that way, Schwartz cannot tell that we were lying. But upon Schuldich's arrival, Yoji didn't get to hold himself and knocked off his cool."

"That's why I came home late… " [pushed his shades up]

"Ken-kun… if you were there with us, you had no choice but to play along… but since you were our excuse, Schwartz was really thinking it through. They thought you were there already… waiting for Schuldich."

"So when he came along… and Yoji lost his cool-…"

"Crawford and the rest saw through us. But when they looked at Schuldich's face… he also has his own story to tell… and thus, they fled."

"Jeepers… you guys are lousy, I tell you! [all made a grim face towards Ken] So how did Kimi react to this?"

"Er-… we are not going to tell her."

"EXCUSE ME, Ran?!"

"Ken, listen! Once she gets it, she won't stop reacting."

"What do you mean, Yoji?!"

"Kimi's a little er-…depressed now."

"And?"

"Dude, you're like adding insult to injury now!"

"Fine…shit…fine. But I'll never forgive myself for this!" [stares at Ran]

[stares back] "Same goes for the rest, Ken." [stands up along with the others]

------------------------------

Ken wasn't up to the fact that they had to tell another story to Kimi, but as they went up from the mission room, Kimi was at the door, smiling o so impishly.

"O-ok-okay now… don't scream…don't fight the tears…. Please say something, baby." [sweatdrop]

"Ki-Kimi… it's okay… whatever you've heard… we will explain it to you." [looks at Ran, Omi and Yoji]

"Actually, Ken-nii, otoosan… I've heard every single thing."

Ran paused, Yoji held his chest, Ken looked down and Omi frowned.

"Ne, why so sad?"

All four of them didn't want to look at her… guilt, pity, anger, love, patience, honesty, greed, revenge... all were mixed!

"Otoosan! Ran-nii! Ken-nii! Omi-nii! It's okay!"

"Kimi, come on! How can it be okay?! We were prepared to lie to you. We were going to hide everything from you! And now… now-…"

"Ken-nii, lying to me..is like, lying for me. My own strength, I should keep. However, it didn't stop from revolting it's not going to stop, actually. Because that's who I am…that's who I should have been, right?"

"Kimi, we just don't want you to react violently… we're actually afraid of what you can do."

"But Ran-nii! I was trained! [gets a nod from Yoji] Manx and Birman trained me to hold a gun! You taught me how to handle a sword… though I cannot perfect it, I-…I did prove my discipline, didn't I…Ran-nii! [Ran doesn't react] Abyssinian!"

Ran looked at her. Her eyes… there it goes again! The 'Kudou trademark' was all over her.

"Kodomo, anger can trigger anything. Sometimes, you get the feeling that you need to let go…and so there! We have to know what will make you burst in the end. However-…"

"…you..don't trust me?" [eyes Yoji]

"Kimi, I trust you. I've been giving you the biggest freedom a dad can give to his child and hey, Ran, Ken and Omi are hating me for that! But look…no matter what happens, you have to learn to control."

[nods]

"Kimi, even if you see anyone of us suffer or get hurt… you have to control. YOU MUST."

"Hai, Ran-nii."

"And never, ever be intimidated by anyone!"

"Yes, Ken-nii."

"I don't wanna lose anyone anymore, Kimi. [smiles] Even with my dying breathe, I will not give you to Schwartz or Rosenkreuz."

"Omi-nii…"

"…same goes for Kritiker or any other freak school!" [grabs soccer ball forcibly as if it was Kritiker]

"Ay! Yare-yare! [hugs Kimi] As long as you are here, no one can get you!"

[hugs Yoji back]

"Er- hate to be the sentimental-breaker but [grins] I've got a very interesting story to tell all of you."

"Ken, are…you sure you want to talk about your journey?"

"Ay! My mom was tough… dying alone and stuff… [eyes softened] but hey! She'll smack me right down if she sees me crying and all! Hehe… [no one laughed with him] Ay, guys… I'm okay now. I can't blame myself if she didn't want to get a check-up… I also forgot that my beautiful mother is also aging so… [no one still wanted to react] Oh stop it! I'm okay! Actually, my mother didn't die alone." [smiles solemnly]

"Ken-nii, what do you mean?"

"Aha! You had a step-dad, didn't you?! Ata boy!" [ruffles his hair]

"NO, Yoji. My mom didn't get married again…actually, she was never married."

"Okay… so what's the grinning all about, Ken?"

"Ran! I found something in meh mum's house! And I'm kinda freaked out coz well… it's a living thing but it's out of this world!"

"Hoooooooboy… let's see this." [flips red hair and sits beside Yoji]

"Okay. wait here guys…er- prepare yourself!"

Ken excitedly climbed up the stairs. Everyone heard him talking with his childish voice. Gently, he was picking something up from his bed and trying very hard to close his door with no sound at all.

[whispers] "Gee shit! He has a baby!"

"Aw, toosan! I hope it's not a clone anymore! At least we're really gonna have a baby around!"

[Ran started computing the added expenses while Omi listed the things a baby needs]

"Shhh…. Everyone! He's coming down!"

Ken was annoyingly slow as he went down the stairs. Added to that, he kept on peering from the last step as if he was playing hide and seek… but his face was serious.

"Hidaka, Ken! Get your ass do-…"

"Shhh! You're gonna wake it up, Ran! Hold your horses! Ne, ne… are you guys ready?" [smiles]

[ALL: YES!!!!!!!!!]

"Fine… here!"

[Ken looked at everyone]

[Everyone stared back]

[SILENCE…]

[Ken smiled]

[Everyone looked at each other… Sweatdrop]

"Hey now, c'mon! isn't it cute?!"

"Er-… are you talking about THAT pillow you're holding, Siberian?" [glares]

[puts shades on head] "I'm really not sure, Ken… I think you need a doctor."

[TRIES to smile] "Ah…it's **fat **Ken-nii." [sweatdrop]

"Ken-kun, as your best friend… I'm recommending the best psychiatrist we have here in Tokyo."

Ken's lower lip made its way into a pout as his eyes started to bubble and form into what some call, 'puppy eyes.'

"Oy for heaven's sake, Kenken! What's THAT?!"

[puppy eyes] "You promise not to call me stupid and weird?"

[doesn't know if he can glare] "We didn't call you we-… fine!"

[puppy eyes sniffing] "Promise not to scream and take it away from me?"

[All: "FINE!"]

[smile] "Yoshi! Chotto matte… hai!"

Ken hugged the pillow as tight as he could… soon, the pillow started to quiver in a very odd way.

"Holy cow…"

"Yoji, shh!"

The pillow stopped shaking.

"Okay guys…. Come closer!"

Ran was making Yoji go first… but he was really pushing Kimi first…in the end, Ken was the one who moved towards them.

"Now, as I've said… DO NOT SCREAM or FREAK OUT because once this baby cries, I'm gonna kick y'er asses!"

[ALL: "0.o nod…nod…"]

Ken took the pillow away from his chest and made it face Yoji, Ran, Omi and Kimi. The pillow suddenly opened its eyes [yes, it has eyes]; bubbly gold orbs were staring straight at them…with its fat face and blushing cheeks…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"Boo."

Though it spoke in a baby manner, Yoji freaked but forgot to scream, Ran's eyes were twitching, Omi didn't know whether to smile or frown, and Kimi…

"Boo-boo!"

"Mamow…"

The so-called 'pillow' slipped from Ken's arms… **bounced** on the floor and jumped on Kimi.

"Okay, holy shit! Whadahellizgoinonhere?!!!!!!!"

"Yoji, Yoji… calm down! Look at me! Calm down…"

"Getthatfuurrystuffouttamehdaughter uh-…"

And he faints.

"Lord almighty… how did he even become an assassin?"

"Aw, Boo-boo! I missed you!!!"

[clings] "Mamow."

"Why does she call you 'Mamow?' "

"I really don't know."

"Okay… I thought I had the explanation… but say, Kimi…explain. Now."

"Hehehe… is your mom's house near Doctor Ashton's factory?"

"Doc. Ashton? Factory? My mom's house is near a candy store."

"Well… then, YOU explain first." [cuddles Boo-boo]

"Yes, Ken. [dusted himself] Please DO explain."

"Yoji! Fine… see, it's like this…"

[FLASHBACK: Ken's journey]

"The following day after Schuldich's appearance, Manx spoke with me and told me that she wasn't going to make me leave Weiss just because of this. She wanted me to visit my place… just to get reflective and stuff. She offered me a private ride but I preferred a bus ride just to feel everything. I was thankful that I took the last bus ride… the night helped me cover my face as I cried…trying hard not to choke, though."

[Ran and the rest pouted]

"6 a.m. the following day, I arrived at my mother's house. A house I don't even remember…I was brought up in an orphanage. So there! I went inside the house…feeling a little dizzy, I tried my best not to ruin anything that reminded me of her… but I just sat there and cried all morning erm- till the afternoon. [sigh] Soon, I realized that I needed to do something… I went to the cemetery and stopped by my grandma's tomb, my uncle's then now… my mom. [sniffs] Gee, um… see, she was this type of woman who'd reserve and all that so…the last slot beside her tomb was for me. [Omi's eyes widened] You don't know how hard it was for me to not scrape the land with my bugnuks, jump on the slot beside my mom and bury myself alive… shit, man. it was so painful."

[Ken didn't get to cry because he saw Boo-boo listening…and his cute face made him smile instead]

"The care taker in that cemetery told me that when she was being buried, everyone in that place came to weep and mourn. So I asked, 'why?' and he said, 'many fell in love with her… her beauty was of gold and her heart was platinum.' I was touched with what he said. So then he continued, 'Boy, do you happen to know her son?' Since I didn't want any fuss I just said no. Then he said, 'Too bad! She wanted to give him this.' I saw my mother's journal… but since I lied, I didn't know how to get it from him."

"And then, Ken-nii?"

"Well, I think he noticed that I lied coz he said, 'Ken… you're her son, right? My… you've got your mother's good looks!' I didn't get to smile because I really didn't trust him however…'Son, don't you remember me?' I replied a no. 'Ken! It's me! Uncle Vince!'… that made me laugh!"

[Yoji arched a brow]

"See, Uncle Vince was the weirdest and not to mention youngest sibling of my mom. He was mentally retarded but he was very kind to one and all. My mother loved him very much. [smiled] Ah, so I started to hug him then he cried and made me all choked up to so we were just crying there and he was telling me how he was so pissed at my mom for not going to her doctor's appointments, check-ups, x-rays etc! I gave my mom a glare there. [Ran smiled] But there… everything was proven… she wasn't murdered or anything… she really had a heart failure and Doc. Austria was the first to know because she didn't show up for her monthly check-up… hehe."

"Boo…"

"Ah, yes! After a cup of tea with Uncle Vince, I went straight back to my mom's house and started reading the journal. I read everything! From the first page to the last… of course I had a whole box of Kleenex® beside me. [sniffs again] Ah, all her memorable times with me, the painful separation she had to make… she even had a note of how I was born and a picture of her 18 year-old self… with me… Markensaux {} hospital." [chokes]

"Ken-kun!"

"Ne, it's okay Omittchi! I'm okay… so, ah… yah…as I reached the middle, I found a very interesting entry she made. Ah, oh yeah! Boo-boo… [looks at the baby alien] can Ken-nii have my mom's diary, please." [smiles sweetly]

"Boo!"

He jumped from Kimi's lap, bounced towards Ken and took a small book from god-knows-where, then he bounced back to Kimi again.

"Thank you, Boo-boo. [smile; Ran and Yoji freaked] Okay! Here…where is it [flips through the book]… aha!"

_Entry #28974_

_02 December 2001_

_I miss my Ken. 22 days to go, it's gonna be his er- I think, 20th birthday? Oh so sue me! A mother taken away from her son for so long cannot remember… whatever! Ah, yesterday, I had a lot of excitement… I think I made my heart upset again. I heeded my senses yesterday and found out that I was right all along! That chocolate store wasn't at all a chocolate shop! It was a factory of doom! A beast was running a dirty play there. Good thing I saved one of his experiments… though I'm afraid I'm too late. Ha! Ken's not the only one with adventure in his life!_

"I don't get it, Ken."

"Matte, Yoji!"

_… I happen to enter that shop yesterday morning because I was hearing a strange noise from inside it. Sure thing! The sign said 'CLOSED' but I just had to see! The nice man…the vendor...what was his name again? O yes, Mr. Ashton...ha! He was a dirt bag after all!_

"Ashton?"

"Apparently, the Ashton who made Kimi has a brother… a freakazoid too!"

_I slipped right into his lair! I found myself inside this big underground mess with lots and lots of machines and monstrous sounds! I was very careful not to get caught… I knew that something was fishy…it was about time for me to act on it my own way!_

"Gee… now I know where you got that stubbornness."

"Shut-up, Ran!" [sticks tongue out]

_…I heard some babies! My god, how awful! How can he do this! I saw him standing near one…I just had to save…even just that one, poor little one! So I did! Since I saw him all alone, I pushed him towards one of the machines…grabbed the baby he was holding and made my exit._

"Oh my god Ken! Why didn't you recommend your mother to join Crashers! {}"

"Grr! Anyway!"

_Alas! Though I saved this baby, the experiment on him or her must have triggered already. That beast made the baby look like a human pillow! I will kill that man or rather… I'll call Ken to help me. Ah, my-…_

"Why'd you stop, Ken-nii?"

[blush] "She's talking about me already… I don't wanna-…"

"Oh for Pete's sake, Kenken! We know how much your mom loves you! Go on!" [grins]

"I hate you Yoji…"

"Love yeh too, Kenken…" [gringrin]

_… my baby-waby Ken. I wish that one day I can make him go back to my stomach and give birth to him all over again just to make it fun haha!"_

[blushblushblush] "That's all there is."

[grins] "Yah right, Ken! Go on! We're not laughing!"

"Yoji! That's all!" [flushed]

[smirk…chuckle] "Hahahaha!!! Fine, suit yourself."

"Okay…okay… that's it. Well at the end, I finally found Boo-boo crying upstairs… I didn't get to freak out because I felt pity! Gee man! Those Ashton dudes like to play it hard. Poor baby… he was like-… pillow-ized!" [pouts]

"Oniichan, you said December 2001, right?"

"Yap, Kimi. That's the time my mom got Boo-boo."

"Ken, we killed Doc. Ashton, or rather…he killed himself just a few month ago."

"Ah! I get it Ran! in short, that Doc. Ashton is the same doctor Ashton!"

"Yes, Ken-nii and besides… I know Boo-boo."

"Ah, now… YOUR turn, kodomo. Explain your side." [everyone faced her]

"Well, otoosan… it's like this. For every clone that Ashton made, she will have a corresponding guardian"

"Meaning, Kimi-chan?"

"Omi-nii, it means that when I, for example, reach the said state in which I can dominate the world or terrorize the people, my guardian is my guide. If I turn evil, he turns evil too. Doc. Ashton created the pillow scheme in order for me to bring it wherever I please without noticing that it has life. If I die, he dies."

"And you know all of this because…?"

"…because it was implanted in our system, Ran-nii. The humanizing pill made me human through toosan's DNA but my system as a clone is still within me…alongside with the capabilities."

"Kimi, are you saying that you still have the point where in you can turn…evil?"

"No, Ken-nii. Well, Ashton didn't raise me anymore. You guys raised me…well so see! I'm not bad." [smiles]

"And Boo-boo?"

"He's not bad too, toosan!"

"According to my observations, Boo-boo didn't die when Ken-kun's mom died because she wasn't the clone Boo-boo had to guide."

"Yes, Omi-nii, that's right! However, Ken-nii's mom saved him from turning into bad…but he's not my guardian. I'm supposed to have Rin-rin."

"So… how'd you know that too? And is he or are they really babies turned pillows, Kimi?"

"Ken-nii, it's also part of my program. I have to know who I am and what I'm supposed to do. But since you guys raised me up well and turned my physical, emotional and mental status to human form, my mission is clear to me but I face it with human approach and intellect, therefore… I can decide…free will, ne? [Ken nods] Boo-boo and the rest… I'm not sure what they really are. Ashton never said anything as to how he made them."

"…speaking of Doc. Ashton, ojoosan (daughter) what's his deal? I don't get him, see… like Rosenkreuz, they wanna take over the world, and?"

"Actaully, toosan… he doesn't want to take over the world."

"Eh? So what then?"

"I also don't know…"

"Kimi."

"Ne, Ran-nii?"

"A clone cannot be a clone without an original one existing. Who's your original persona?"

"Everyone of us… my sisters and me were made… but we do not know how we became us. The term 'clone' might just be a term to him. I'm really not sure, gomen ne."

"Hai, it's okay. [serious] Weiss, I'm calling a meeting with Schwartz again."

"WHAT? But Ran!"

"Yoji, they worked for Dr. Ashton! They must know something."

"Yes but, can't we do our own investigation first, Ran-kun?"

"By how, Omi?"

Omi serious face made everyone listen.

"By going back to the building where Kimi was found." [grins]

---------------------------

TBC

---------------------------

Okay… had fun? Too long? Yah, I guess. So… please review and tell me what you think! Thank you, everyone! And I hope I still feel your presence for chapter 12! Hehe!!! Ayt! Thanks!

---------------------------------__

{} You must be wondering, "What?! Yoji sat there but he didn't even see ANYTHING from Kimi?! Wha-…?" Weeeeeeeelll, that is the power of BUBBLES! Yes, bubbles! **: )**

{}Yoji was the one who saw Nagi and Tot's first kiss.

{} Markensaux hospital – I came up with the name. If ever it's real, then I'm a genius. [grins]

{} Crashers – another team under Kritiker whose purpose is to capture and make them surrender; they cannot kill.

**----------------------- **

**================**

** Next on: "Getting a Life 12" **

**_"Yoji! Get out of the way! She's going to kill you!!!"_**

**================               **


	12. Unleashed

===============

Getting A Life 12

===============

"Omi… Bombay! Are you sure of this?"

"Yes Balinese! For the nth time, I'M SURE OF THIS!"

Yoji seemed apprehensive towards the whole plan. Going back to the ruins with Kimi made his shy, proud and well… just uneasy.

[snort…snort]

"What the hell is your problem now Balinese?"

"Eh? Well… uh… [sigh] fine! I just wanna make a snorting sound."

"…because?"

Ran arched a brow to make Yoji stand down, but the blonde just winked and led the way instead.

"Otoosan? Do you still remember where you got me?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well then, where is it?"

"Yes."

"OTOOSAN!"

"Yes."

"Yoji!"

Ken slapped the back of Yoji's head just to make sure he's still with them… at least mentally.

"Friggin'… HIDAKA!"

"Have you not noticed that you've been stalling the whole team for about [checks watch] 30 minutes now?! We're not in a park here, Kudou! This is a mission!"

"Du-uh, Siberian!!! I wanna stall! Just wanna stall!!"

"WHY?!"

"…because!!!! I am… I'm… SHY!"

Yoji sat on a nearby corner and started to pout and grump and murmur.

"Excuse me, what?!" [puts down katana]

"…[grunt grunt] shy forgoodnesssake….[grunt grunt]"

"Toosan, but why?"

[sighs] "I vowed to myself that I will never go back here, Kimi! There's too much… see, all the things I did the morning before the mission here. All the stupidity with-… argh! Then it all changes into good and I-… I just can't believe it. I don't wanna do this. I'm out."

He stood up but Ran pushed him down.

"Kudou, please…"

"No, Fujimiya-… it's just… I'll stand guard outside just like before."

No one wanted to touch him as he took his exit and stayed out.

"Abyssinian, what shall we do now?"

"Here, Cymric and Bombay, go up to where-.. wherethehelldidhecomefrom?!!!"

Startled, Ran jumped from where hm and stood at Ken's back.

"GETITOFFME!!!GETITOFFME!!!"

"Uhm, R-Ran… you do know that you're screaming, right?"

"WHATTHEHELL'SHEDOING??"

"Oniichan! How mean! Come here, boo-boo."

"Boo…"

From Ran's leg, the cute thing came bouncing towards Kimi, as he rested on her chest.

[pant pant] "I…don't like…it."

"ABYSSINIAN! MEAN!"

"But I really don't like it!"

"Ran-kun! Kimi-chan! This isn't the right time and place! Especially for YOU [points at Ran] to show us your girly side, kochiro!" [kochiro = leader]

"Hmph! [straightens up] Cymric, Bombay! Go up to the main lab. Siberian and I will look of clues. GO!"

"…look for clues my ass.."

"I heard that Miamatsu!" [glares]

"Hn. [clutches boo-boo] Don't mind Ran-niichan, boo-boo… he's mean because he's not as cute as you!"

Omi eyes her and gives a wide grin.

----------------------------

"Ken… seen anything yet?"

"Nope…"

"Footprints, laces, hair, blood?"

"footprints um… only ours. Laces…???!!! [eyes Ran] um… hair, none…all ash! Blood… it's been months, Ran; no trace. [pauses] Laces?"

"…shut-up."

==

"Kimi, over here!"

"Ne, Bombay?"

"It's… blocked?!"

Omi and Kimi were standing in front of the entrance but boulders and rocks stood as barriers.

"How are we supposed to go in there?"

"Uh… ah! I have all the explosives."

"But Omi-nii! This was made possible by an explosion, right?"

"Uh…yah, as what your dad said."

"Then what's the chance of having to lessen that problem with another explosion?"

"Hmm… good point. But then how?"

"Wait, I'll look at the other side."

"Ay! I'll come with you!"

"Iie! Stay here, Omi-nii. Please check if there's even a small opening."

"Okay. But hey! Be careful, ne? and Boo-boo too!"

"Hai!" [runs towards the other side]

==

"Ran, I think I found something."

"Eh?"

"Isn't this…what is it?"

[looks at it carefully] "I'm not sure but I think it's a piece of delicate fabric. I'm guessing Crawford's or Doc. Ashton's."

"Crawford?"

"…Armani."

"Ahh…"

==

"Kimi! Kimi! Daoijobou?"

"…"

"Kimi-chan?! Are you-…"

"Omi-nii! Come here! I found another way in!"

[sighs] "Hooo-boy… thought you were-… okay! Coming!"

Omi took a round trip just to go where Kimi was because of all the rocks and pebbles, which were still falling.

"Ne? Nani?"

"Look!"

Omi knelt beside her and saw a small opening between two gigantic rocks.

"You're not serious!"

"…found anything else?"

"But Kimi! I can't even fit there!"

[grins] "You can't… but I can."

[looks at her] "Oh no… nonononono! Yoji's gonna kill me if anything happens to you, Kimi-chan!"

"Niichan! Toosan isn't even here!"

"Kimi! I can't… can we just do the explosion thing?"

"No! there might be more chaos around here and besides…"

"…eh?"

Her sudden pause was disturbing in that kind of situation but Omi tried to bear with her.

"One or more than one of my sisters could still be alive in there, Omi-kun."

"Kimi! It's been too long! With no air or support inside, they're… oh Kimi…"

"Ah! Let's just…. Here! Hold Boo-boo for a while. [he jumps on Omi] I'll shout when I'm already on the other side, ne?"

"But you don't even know how deep it is! From here, Kimi, it's dark! What if it leads you to-…"

"Bombay. Back me up."

Without warning, she slipped inside the opening and vanished.

"Oh shit. PURE shit."

------------

"I'm siiiinging in the raiiiiin…. What a glorious feeling! I'm happy again…"

Yoji sang as he threw his last cigar on the street while rain carried it away on the gutter.

"Ah! Ehem… ehem… rain drops keep falling on my head… la-la-la-lalala-la-la…." [coughs…sigh]

"…you're not even on the right tune."

"Uh? Who's there?"

Yoji readied his wire as the stranger came forward.

"Komban wa, Kudou-san."

"Uh… Naoe?"

[nods] "Fujimiya called Schwartz. I'm just making sure it's a 'safe' meeting."

[chuckles] "Oh yeah…. safe."

"You seem… out of the team?"

"Nope. Just making a clean rest before I-… what is it to you anyway, kiddo?"

[glares at the term] "Just making sure that your so-called daughter is with you?"

"Yup… but as we've talked about, you can't touch her."

"…without a fight."

"Of course." [smiles]

"Hn. Well then, you coming?"

"Eh?"

"Inside, Kudou-san."

"Nope."

"…why?"

[starts to hum again] "You're with the rest?"

"Yes. Schuldich too."

"Ah… are you in for another boring counter-part fight again?"

"I'm not sure…"

"See, I'm on duty, Nagi."

Nagi's eyes became soft as he tried to read Yoji's facial expression. He even lessened his telepathic powers just to affirm Yoji that he means no harm… not yet, at least.

"May I stand beside you?"

"Sure." [moves]

"Kudou-san, I do not wish to be rude but may I ask a personal question?"

"Hmm… you're too young to be hitting on me, ne?"

[] "That's not it!" [blush]

"I'm just kidding, Nagi! [laughs] Go on, shoot!" [hums a little again]

"…why did you change…change everything just for clone 1202 um, sorry… Kimi?"

Yoji closed his eyes and smiled as he opened them again. He looked at Nagi and nodded.

"I know that it's rude to answer a question with another question so instead, I'll just present a situation to you, Nagi."

[nods]

"Here: let's say you went in a grocery store; the 5th store you went to. You kept on looking for this um… [thinks] bear with me here… you were looking for a brownie mix so you can bake. [Nagi arched a brow…Yoji sweat dropped] Now you got in the aisle where all the cooking stuff was and you saw the brand of brownie mix you were looking for but…"

[Nagi listened more]

"A kid with her whole family was holding the LAST box of brownie mix. [looks at Nagi] Surely you're gonna get pissed and you'll try telepathy on the kid because she's easy but then again you saw the expression on her face. The blooming happiness, the innocent laughter and of course, the sudden love she showed her parents as they proudly gave her a go signal to buy that brownie mix."

[pouts]

"Now, Nagi… what are you going to do?"

[thinks]

"Now don't forget that you've been searching for that brownie mix for a very long time and consider the fact that, that store is the 5th store you'v gone to."

Nagi closed his eyes and tried to think of the situation. He also placed himself in the position of the child…but he just felt bitter doing so.

"I-…"

"Yes?"

He thought more… he applied some basic observations and even pondered as to how the situation could relate to his question to Yoji.

"I'll leave."

"…hmmm? Why so?"

"As to not make any fuss. [looks at Yoji] Kudou-san, isn't that what you're going to do? You'll just leave an innocent child to her own happy treasures, right? Just like what you can do for Kimi… have her own happy ways. That's your change, am I right?"

Yoji backed away from the wall, yawned, and walked towards the edge of the shed.

"You're wrong."

Nagi was flabbergasted.

"Then you're…"

[He faced the Nagi] "See, Nagi. I need the mix. That kid doesn't even know what to do with the mix. Oh sure, I can approach the family, ask them nicely if they'd just give the mix to me because I NEED it but hey! If the kid turns into a spoiled little brat, I will still get that brownie mix no matter what."

"But why?!"

"See here, let's change it now. Let's go back to reality, Nagi. The brownie mix is Kimi. The child and her family are nuisance, and the one who needs the brownie mix can be me or Ran or Omi or Ken etc… [faces him] In that kind of situation, like the one that happened inside that building, I chose my change. I chose to save Kimi no matter what happens…"

"Balinese…"

"I chose…and I regret. Yes, I DID. But not anymore, Prodigy. See, the change was not for Kimi. I changed my life because of Kimi. In that split second, I immediately thought of changing my entire life for that innocent. And the hindrance… I will fight all of them just for that child."

Nagi just stood there, looking directly at Yoji's determined eyes; afraid to say anything.

"Your change doesn't stop on how you save your family, Nagi. It's yet to come… so wait for it properly."

Yoji's parting words were smooth but Nagi took a different heed.

"…My change is here, Kudou-san."

[stops walking; smiles] "Oh yes, it may be here… [looks at him] but how can you handle it?"

"By fighting the hindrance no matter what." [grins]

"Hn. True, true…" [walks away]

"Is that all, Balinese?"

"Oh yes, Prodigy. I do hope I answered your question."

"Ah, hai…. Domo."

[nods]

And the child goes back to his own team…prepared to fight.

-----------------------

"Kimi! Kimi! Are you okay?! can you hear me? KIMI!"

After 15 minutes of shouting and calling, Omi's voice echoed inside the entire building but apparently, he's the only one who can hear himself.

"Boo…"

"Aw, Boo-boo… why the hell did she have to be as stubborn as her father!"

"Omi!"

[looks behind] "Ran! Ken! Thank goodness! You've got to help me here!"

"Where's Miamatsu?"

"That's my point, Ran-kun! She went inside that small opening and I can't fit so I can't go after her!"

"Damn that kid! What are we supposed to do now, Ran?"

[thinks] "How deep is it, Omi?"

"I'm not really sure Ran-kun but I'm guessing it's… 3 times as long as your katana."

"Yosh."

"Eh? What's the plan, Ran?"

"Ken, go in front and try to knock the rocks with your bugnuks."

"Wha-…? I can't do that! my weapon's not that strong! I might-…"

"Ken! No time for excuses! And remember, your bugnuks' steel was made from katana metal. It can break anything."

"…boulders?!"

"Just try! Nothings stopping you."

"Hai…" [runs towards the other side]

"Omi, go get Yoji. As soon as we get inside that laboratory, we need Yoji's details. Got it?"

"Hai! On my way…ah chotto matte! What about Kimi?"

"I'll take care of it now go!"

"Ah… okay." [runs down to Yoji]

Ran knelt down and observed the opening… "too narrow…" he thought.

[shouts] "Ken! How's the work back there?"

"Argh! Arug! [pants…] I'm working on it!"

"Ay!"

He stood up, took off his trench coat and shouted still.

"Kimi! Can you hear me?"

"…"

"I need to know if you're okay, Miamatsu can you hear me?"

"…"

"Kuso… [shouts] I'll kill you if you don't-…"

"I can hear you! I can!"

[blinks…glares] "Then why answer only now?!"

[coughs] "I can't answer inside that hole! AHH!"

"KIMI!"

"I'm… [coughs] okay it's… who's scratching the big rock?!"

[thinks to himself] "Good!" [shouts] "Hidaka! Cut deeper! Your bugnuks are starting to penetrate on the other side!"

"Hai! Roger! HAAA!!!" [slash…slash…]

"Kimi, how deep is the passage?"

"It was… I think 4 times your katana! Not only 3 times."

"Yoshi. I need you to do something, Cymric. First, are you really inside the laboratory now?"

"H-hai…"

"I detect uncertainty?"

"Uh, no! It's just that… it's a little creepy in here."

"Don't touch or do anything yet. Ken's work will still take more time. Now here, [unsheathes the katana] I need you to do your job from in there. You have to help Ken."

"Oniichan I-…"

"No time for worries. You're here now…with us. You have to help."

"What will I do?"

"Kimi, I'm going to throw the katana… I'll make sure that it reaches you there. Get it and use it."

"B-but how?!"

"Remember everything that I've taught you. you know how to use the sword Kimi. Trust yourself."

"NIICHAN I CAN'T EVEN FLING IT!!!"

"Do it! I'm not asking you, Kimi. THIS IS AN ORDER."

Ran took aim and slipped the weapon with all force.

[pant] "Did it reach you?"

"matte…. I hear it… HAI!"

[sighs] "Good… no go! Use it, now!"

[gulps] "Seriously, Ran-niichan. I cannot do it."

"… you may not be a full pledged asassin, Kimi…but I sure know you're my daughter."

Kimi's hesitation halted as she heard Yoji's voice.

"Otoosan I-…"

"Ay honey, with the pledge stuff… I'm actually kidding. [looks at Ran and Omi] We didn't pledge or signed a certificate but hey! A job's a job, Kimi. Now… you're 'job' is to help all of us enter your side so we can finish all of this, ne?"

"What if the sword get's stuck?"

"Then pull it out, Kimi."

"But Ran-nii!"

"Kimi-chan! You can do it, come on! You've dared yourself to fit in the narrow way and you made it safely there so come on!"

"…Abyssinian doesn't have a weapon."

"I risked it…for you to help all of us. We all believe in you! Now, GO! Cymric, for the last time. DO IT NOW!"

"WAIAAIT! Kimi!"

"Hai, [readies to slice] otoosan?"

[fat grin] "If it helps, [shouts]Ran isn't wearing any coat! If you slice faster, you might see him wearing his sleeveless shirt! ONLY his shirt!"

[a fallen katana was heard from the other side] "Oo-oops…sorry!"

"Hahahaahaha!!! I can't believe you have it in you!"

Ran grabbed Yoji's head and messed up his hair while shouting profanities.

"Hey! AAHHH! A little [grunt grun grunt] help here! KIAAAAAHH!"

"Uh, Ken-kun!"

[] "I…almost forgot about Ken."

"Gee Ran [pants pants] thank you!" [cuts]

"Yoji, stay here. Guard your daughter's actions. Omi, stand by with your explosives. If ever Kimi gets hurt inside that lab, blow up the rocks."

"But, Ran!"

"I know… but there's not much of a choice here. Ken's stamina is limited…human, Omi. Human."

"What will you do?"

[wears trench coat] "…Schwartz."

[blush] "You'll do…Schwartz?!"

[scowl] "Do not, I repeat… DO NOT STAY WITH YOJI EVERY FRIDAY NIGHT!"

Omi gave Ran a very hysteric laugh as he walked past Ken and dug his way for his little explosives.

-----------------

"Nagi…"

"Uh, Schu!"

The boy has been contemplating near the door about what Balinese said to him.

"I… can read your mind, Nagi. You've opened yourself."

"Huh?! Oh, sorry…[releases aura] and now?"

[thinks] "Nope. It's closed now…but hey, I still read it."

"Oy, Schuldich! Just leave it, okay?"

"Fine, fine… I'm not saying anything."

"…but that face expression a whole different thing."

[laughs] "Sorry, Nagi."

"It's… hai."

"Prodigy, Mastermind."

"Crawford…"

"Bradley."

"Where's Weiss?"

"Uh, I haven't seem them yet."

Crawford looked at Nagi… and slapped him.

"Never lie to me, Naoe. Where's Balinese?"

"You don't hae to slap him there and then, Crawford! What the fuck are you after, anyway?!" [stands between Crawford and Nagi]

"If it's not too much, Mastermind. WE are after the girl. And as for you, Prodigy. I wish for you to go back to the base and research on Ashton's works…a search we should've done months ago."

"…h-hai." [walks away with hatred in his eyes]

[snarl]

"Now don't try and bite me, Schuldich… I'm just starting. Too bad I had to start with Nagi."

Crawford turned around and tried to look for the staircase but Fujimiya was already descending from it.

"Ah, Abyssinian…submitting to our heed?"

"Hn."

"Where's the girl?"

"None of your business…"

"Then… perhaps this meeting was about our postponed fight?

"No, Brad. It's not. [eyes Schuldich] And if you'd be so considerate, Schuldich, leave."

Schuldich glared at Ran, but then, he used telepathy to talk with Schu.

"..follow Nagi."

"Huh?"

"Leave Crawford and follow Nagi. I saw how he slapped him. Go!"

"I'm not thanking you, if that's what you expect."

"I'm not."

…Schuldich left the scene with Crawford smiling at Ran,and he irritated at the sight.

"Well, you told me you are proposing something else?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"…you will leave Kimi alone."

[laughs] "And?"

"…you get me, instead."

Crawford paused…

"Ahh, I did not see THIS coming. Hmmm, amusing as it may be, Ran, I cannot permit such a proposal."

"…because?" [mild glare]

"Ahum… because we don't need you."

"And what do you possibly need from a 16 year old girl?"

"Hah! We don't need the human, Fujimiya. We need the power within her…stopped."

Ran clutched his katana sheath; only to notice that he doesn't have his weapon.

"As I've said, Abyssinian, she will ruin this world for both good and bad. I cannot permit it. no one has that much of a right, anyway."

"If there's anyone who has the right to put a stop to what she's going to become, it's Yoji…and us."

"Ah, Fujimiya. You really don't understand, ne?"

"…enlighten me, Crawford. If you really think you have the true answer."

"Clone 1202 has to die. My vision never did fluctuate in any event so much to tell you that it's for real. She will wipe out the whole human race, Ran. and it's all your fault."

"Pardon?"

"…the pill didn't just make her a human; you made her hold back her power and thus, when time comes that she feels like her world's crumbling down, she'll include everyone else's world."

[smirks] "Now you amuse me."

[arches a brow]

"See, Crawford… what do you care about the world?"

"…"

"What's the agenda?"

"… she'll kill Schwartz, she'll kill Weiss. That's basically it."

"Ah, but no. She'll kill Schwartz is the IT."

"True, true…now what?" [irritated]

"…of course I won't let you take her so, go home, Crawford."

"…and what? Let my family die, Fujimiya?"

half way through going up that staircase, Ran felt heavy and jarred.

"You're…"

"Hn. Change the sides and tell me, Ran. what would you do if Kimi was raised by Schwartz and you had to kill her?"

"First of all, Crawford, I guess she won't be hard to kill because she'll be-…"

"…you're so wrong."

Crawford's grieving eyes made Ran stop at his assault.

"Well? Well?!! Aren't you going to do the same stupid thing? Even if you die and you carry all the guilt! You just have to stop that kid because your loved ones will pay the price. They're the ones who's gonna be at her mercy when time comes!"

"Now you're wrong! No matter what side Kimi was raised from, if she were good then the person to do such a heinous crime would think twice!"

Insulted and confused, Crawford took his gun and aimed it at Ran's head.

"No…"

"Crawford, you're ruining your life! It's time to move on!"

"No! [shakes his head] You don't know what we're up against, Fujimiya! You have no idea!"

"But I do, Brad! I really do!"

[clicks on the safety]

"Stop."

"Oh Fujimiya… now tell me, what were you thinking when you wanted to exchange yourself for her?"

Even if he was trained to stay calm as a gun points straight at his head, Ran' fear was rising because Crawford isn't in his right mind.

"…information. That's what you need."

"Haha! You're really going to give your life for her, aren't you?"

"Brad, you don't have to do this."

"Oh… [smirks and laughs hysterically] but I do."

One shot was fired and blood was spilling out of the younger man's body.

--------------------

"Kimi! Are you okay?"

"Hai!" [slash slash]

"… it doesn't take a genius to know that you've already slashed yourself, Kimi."

[tries to wipe the blood out of her hands] "Yah…it takes to be my dad to know. Duh, toosan! A katan was made to be very sharp! Forged by thousands of men during the ancient times and please! I have to take care of the sword!"

"Oy,oy for Ran's sake! You think he'll like his sacrifice if you took care of his sword but your hands are scared and hey! Are you lis-…"

"Toosan, do me a favor and shush! [Yoji was taken aback] Yelp at me later… I have to do this on my own."

"…can't even decide if I'm gonna be proud or slap you."

[shouts] "Yoji! Did you hear something?"

"Like what, Omi?!" [shouts back]

"I think I heard a gun shot!"

[thinks] "I'll… check it. Wait! Update back there!"

"Uh hai! Ken's-…"

"…TIRED!" [puts down bugnuks and scowls]

"Ken-kun!…yah but the rocks are thin now!"

"Yosh! [shouts] Miamatsu!"

"Hai- ah!" [gush of blood was heard dripping]

"Damn it Kimi!"

"Just… what's the message!" [almost in tears]

"Give those rocks one big slice… and it's all over."

"Roger! HHHAAAAA!!"

[dismayed] "I'll go down. You guys work your way inside… Ran and I will follow, ayt?"

"Ayt!"

----------------

"Craw-…"

Ran's shoulder was bleeding fast and his complexion was paler than usual.

"Such a miss, ne? Your rear isn't even fully healed and now, you have a bullet stuck inside your shoulder. How pitiful can you get?"

His fall on the staircase made it worse as he slipped and made his wound open up more.

"Ah!"

His pain was too much to bear but it became a happy sight for Crawford.

"Ran!"

Yoji's sudden appearance made Crawford shoot at will. Fat enough, Yoji dodged and hit Crawford straight.

"Uh!"

"Hm! Shoulder to shoulder… [goes down the stairs] Ran! ran! can you hear me?"

"Yoji… get Kimi out…of here."

"Damn it, Fujimiya! She's safe! You're not!"

"Haha! No one's going out of this building… no one alive!"

Crawford fired another shot, Yoji got hit but he got Crawford on the leg this time.

[bleeds] "Give it up, old fart!" [Crawford was down]

"Yoji!"

"It's okay… it slid through…that's all. [eyes Crawford…he wasn't moving] Ran, I have to get you upstairs. Can you move?"

[nods]

"Then let's go."

Painfully, the two older assassins of Weiss had to push themselves to reach their destination.

---------------

"3!2!1! GO!"

Omi and Ken both kicked the thin barrier.

"Shit! At long last!"

Ken was about to smile as all his efforts paid off when a sudden scream from Omi distracted him.

"Kimi-chan! No! Wake up! Kimi-chan! Ken-kun!!!"

"Oh hell! Kimi!"

The youth was lying on the floor. Blood was all over her hands along with the weapon; her face was bloody too.

"Ken-kun! Let's stop it right here! If she loses more blood, she can-…"

"I'll take care of this, Omi but you have to keep on going!"

"What?!"

"You're the scientific one, Omi! You have to finish the mission or else all our sacrifices will be nothing!"

Omi checked Kimi's pulse one last time before Ken deliberately pushed him inside the laboratory.

"Go, Omi! Do it! I'll take care of her! Go!"

"H-hai!"

"Omi, please don't be in a hurry. We have lots of time… take everything you can!"

"Yes!"

Running from where Ken was, he immediately found himself facing all the cloning tubes, the mother board and the defused bomb Yoji stopped.

"Ken-kun! I need Yotan in here now!"

Apparently, Ken met the wounded Ran already because Yoji came running after Omi as soon as he heard him.

"I'm here, what's up?"

"Ah, yokatta! [good] I thought you-…you're also wounded!"

"Omi, Omi! Listen to me… I'll explain everything lat-…"

"Ran….[almost in tears] he's the one who got shot?!"

"Omi, for goodness sake! Snap out of it, boy! My daughter and Ran's life depends on how fast we can retrieve as many information as we can!"

[rubs eyes] "H-hai… [chokes] I need you to tell me the exact situation before Ashton killed himself up to the time you saw Kimi. Full details, Yotan!"

"Okay… uh.. [thinks…closes his eyes] he was talking about his plan for the clones… then he clicked on something and he died…uh, no wait! He broke…his thumb! Yah! Then he died because it contains something like… I dunno. "

"Then?"

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"I'm re-enacting every detail, Yoji! Now go! What's next?"

"Okay… then Schu and I fought again… more on profanities and…"

"And?!!"

"Hold on, will you! [closes his eyes again] ah… yes."

[FLASHBACK]

BEEEEEEP…. BEEEEEPPPP… BEEEEEEEEEEP… Activation sequence, positive.

"What the hell?! Shuldich, what did you do?"

sitting position "What do you mean me? May-… oh shit!"

sits too "Now, what?!!"

"The clone… THE CLONE'S ACTIVATED!"

"Uh?!! What to do now?!!" notices that Shuldich was not there "Damn it!"

[END FLASHBACK]

"We fought…he was coming up fast. I-…I jumped on one of the cloning tube… he came after me and slashed me I slashed him back as he was right behind me. [pause] I landed on the floor…he also landed beside me then…"

"…the clones were activated."

"No! Nono! The bomb was activated. After the whole thing, a bomb was activated see… I tried to stop it but then there. A light from one of the tubes suddenly caught my attention then I saw this fat blob then I went closer and saw a baby then I named it Kimi the-…"

"…that's too much Yoji. I already know that!"

"S-sorry hehe…"

"Look, you were mistaken all these months! You didn't de-active a bomb! The bomb was really part of the plan! That's why the building was ruined, dum-dum! You were trying to stop the activation of the clones!"

"Uh… okay." [sweatdrop]

"Yoji! Baka!"

"Boo…"

"Yah! And that too! You thi-…"

Omi looked up at one of the broken clone tubes and saw Boo-boo sitting on top of it!

"AARRRGGGHHHHHH!!!! BOO-BOO!!!!! COME DOWN HERE! YOU MIGHT GET HURT!!!!"

"Where did he…? How did he…? Oh gee shit!"

"Boo!"

"No time for jokes, cutey pie! You really have to come down here!"

[shakes his head]

"Boo-boo! Come here!"

[coos and shakes his head]

"MATTE! Yoji! I think he wants us to check the tube itself!"

"Eh? [looks up at the alien] Boo-boo, you want us to come get you, ne?"

[nod nod nod]

"Ah… pretty smart if I may say so."

"I'm going up, Yotan! You catch Boo-boo down here, ayt?"

"Be careful, ne?"

[nods and goes up]

------------------------------

"Ran, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, Ken. Rest yourself too."

[nods and clutches Kimi more]

"Is she-…"

"Her pulse is still stable. I think she just fainted."

"Ken s-…"

"You have the worst wound here, Ranners! Shut up and calm down, okay?!"

"Uh… [nods]"

-------------------

"Omi, what's up there?" [hugs Boo-boo]

"Yoji! It's amazing!"

"Eh?"

"From here, this tube is the only one who has an opened top! All the rest are closed!"

"What are you trying to say?" [Boo-boo curls up on his chest]

"Did you notice the tube you and Schu jumped on?"

"Er-… oh shit! You're so right! It was open! The top was open!"

"Are you sure, Yotan?!"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

[smiles] "Then Yoji, greet your daughter's cloning tube."

"Oh holy hell… are you kidding?!"

[shakes head as he smirks]

"Oh my… you're trying to say that-…"

"Yup! This is her tube!"

"Then why didn't the rest become alive too?"

"Well maybe because you pressed the button to release her tube and no one elses!"

"But it was a green and a red and there was a big yellow button!"

"That's why!"

"Omi, I pressed the red one! But it's not possible that 3 buttons control only 1 of each clone! There are 15 clones in here! Look at the tubes!"

"I know, Yoji!"

"Then how?"

"Matte."

Omi jumped from Kimi's tube to other tubes just to see if there were still 'babies' inside."

"Aha!"

[cradeling Boo-boo] "What aha?"

"Ha! 10 cloning tubes were not plugged during that faithful day when Ashton was visited by us."

"How'd you know that?!"

[jumps from the last tube to the ground] "See, Kimi's tube right here, the one at the end, the other one beside it, the other one here on the other end and the tube on Kimi's left are the only one's activated."

"Yah um, how'd you know that?"

"See, they're the only ones ruined, Yoji."

"Isn't it coincidental?"

"No, no! The other 10 are in good condition. It seems that Ashton has perfected 5 out of the 15 he wants. He didn't get to fill the 10 tubes…he just readied it."

[nods] "So are we sure that there isn't anyone alive besides Kimi?"

"Affirmative. All 5 tubes have dried out. But…"

"Eh?"

"I have here [gets a small container] a blood sample from Kimi's tube."

"WHAT? How can that be possible? It's been months!"

[sweatdrop] "That's why! I'm also curious!! I'm gonna pass this tomorrow. As for now, we get out of here."

"Wait! Let's check first! I just…want to make sure."

"Hai!"

Yoji went to the left side as Omi went to the right; both checked every single space/corner that might lead them into noticing something.

---------------

"Ran…"

"…still here."

"Good."

"Eh Ken."

"Hm?"

"Gomen ne…"

"Ran!"

"Look, I'm really sorry if I kept on pushing you for the past few months. I'm…just-…"

"Hn. Don't worry. Wakarimasu." ["I understand."]

"Uh…"

"R-Ran?"

"…"

"N-no…" [closes his eyes and falls alseep]

----------------

"Saw anything?"

"Nope. You?"

"Nada!" [carries Boo-boo still]

"Then let's go!"

"Not.so.fast…"

Yoji turned around first, only to be greeted by a welcoming punch from Schuldich's fist.

"Ah! Yotan! Boo-boo!"

"Hmm… so much for plan A, ne Bombay? Well I guess we really have to take Kimi now."

[gets darts] "I won't let you!"

"Oy, Omi. Can't you see? You're the only one standing here?"

"…wha-what?"

"Ran's losing a lot of blood. Ken's sleeping out of tiredness. Yoji's out cold now and well… she's not waking up."

Omi threw dart, but Nagi stopped it and threw it back at him.

"Uh!"

"Hit by your own weapon, how sad can that be?"

Schuldich grabbed Omi by the neck and flung him to the side. Instantly, he was knocked out.

"…cake."

"Ah! Schuldich! Watch out!"

A wire got hold of his arm and his leg, squeezed it and bled.

"No!"

Nagi charged Yoji; even as his mind was still pondering about Yoji's words, he acted as to how Schu screamed in pure agony.

"Iie!"

Nagi was sure that he hit Yoji but that sudden scream didn't come from him. He looked up and saw Yoji's face.

"Kimi! Run!"

He saw the girl holding a katana…Ran's katana as she took the full force of Nagi's attack.

"Kimi…?"

"See Nagi… [tries to stand up with his wire still attached to Schu] you may stop all the hindrance that can come your way but you don't know who your real brownie mix is nor how to change because of it."

"Shu-shut-up!!!!"

He attacks a second time…only to be stopped by Schuldich's mental assault.

"AH! [looks at Schu] But why?!"

"Nagi… [squirms in pain] you're being reckless. Bear in mind that they're assassins too…not JUST humans." [falls on the ground]

"Schuldich!"

"DON'T!"

"YOJI-KUN!!!"

Nagi stopped. One moment, he knew that he was just running towards Schuldich; however, as he looked at the situation he just left, he noticed that Omi was about to hit him but Yoji stood up and protected Naoe, causing him to take Omi's dart instead.

"Nooo!!! Otoosan!!"

"Yoji-kun!"

Nagi looked at Yoji with guilt and terror in his eyes.

"You incompetent fool!"

Nagi's anger grew as he threw Omi against the wall.

"NOOO!"

He looked at Kimi…her eyes were fixed on Omi's body as it slammed on the wall.

"You! You're the reason for all this suffering! You're the reason for Weiss' sacrifices and foolishness! You're the reason why my family's going to die!!! SHINNNN-NNEEEE!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Her outcry joined Nagi's as one waited for the attack and the attacker feasted on his waiting prey.

"DIIIEEE!!!"

However… he really didn't realize his mistake till he felt it himself.

"UH!"

Nagi's forces were stopped as the girl in front of him stood and walked towards him. He was freaked out; every single step made the land crack open. The rocks surrounding her flew in all directions…hitting everyone and everything when it passes by; her eyes were of different color, finally settling itself to pure black … mixing all the bad aura in her.

"S-stop!"

Nagi's voice trembled at the mere sight of Kimi's image. Her hair flew up and the blood on her face, hands, and some on her body transformed into patches of black. Her clothes were starting to disintegrate but skin wasn't visible; instead, cold, luminous complexion built her whole being…and she had a grown up's body.

"You don't know what you're doing anymore! Stop!"

He tried to stop her but even his high leveled powers can't penetrate through her.

"AAAAAAAAA!!!"

Shrills… that's the only sound coming from her mouth. Everything was dying… she was the symbol of destruction and Nagi now felt what Crawford felt when he saw her.

"I'm not going…to die here!"

He boosted up his spiritual level but a taste of her power made Nagi drop as he slammed into a wall.

"AAA!AAAAAAAA!!!!"

Her hatred has visible but her mind was out of control. She screamed and used her power at will and didn't even care if she was aiming at Weiss or Schwartz.

"Nagi! Nagi wake up!"

"Who-…uh!" [spits blood]

"We have to get everyone out of here, d you understand me?"

"I-…I can't move."

"Oh shit! Wait here."

Ken was tired and drained from all the rock scratching but he wasn't going to give up on everyone inside that place. Even as his heart was pained to see his sister like that, he had to save the others first… but still he had to put a stop to her.

"Yoji! Yoji wake up! It's Ken! Can you hear me?!"

"…Hi-…"

"Yotan! Please!"

"Ke-…[cough cough] Ken! What's going on?"

"Yoji you have to help me get all of us out of here!"

"Why are you so scared?! What's happening?!"

Ken moved his head for Yoji to see his own daughter's chaotic means.

"Oh my…who…"

"Yoji [tears] we have to get out of here! No one else can help us now! This was supposed to be her true being! Kimi's dangerous!"

[shakes Ken] "Hold on, now! Stay with me! I need you to go back to Ran [dodges an assault from Kimi] shit! Go back to Ran and take him to the hospital! One more hour and he can really die!"

"But you?!"

"I'll get Omi! Ah! [pulls dart from his body] Schuldich has to help me!"

"But h-…"

"GO! GET RAN NOW!"

Ken looked at Yoji one last time as he surpassed all the flying rocks and managed to get to Ran.

"Schuldich… Schuldich, can you hear me?"

"Still here…"

"Take Nagi and go…get the hell out of here."

"Hihihi… can't take the sight, ne?"

"I don't want the boy to die Schuldich… but if ever Nagi wasn't here…I won't even-…"

"Oh pish-posh, Balinese! We both know that we're all gonna die someday! Sad thing is, THIS won't be the first time you'll see her like this."

Schuldich got up from where he was but his leg failed him so he crawled and slowly tried to sense Nagi's aura.

"Is the boy okay?"

"Yes."

Yoji lied still for a minute. Trying to think on where he might have made a mistake in raising Kimi. He looked at her from where he was and he saw a totally different woman… monstrous and absurd.

"That's not…her. That's not my daughter!"

"Yoji!"

"What?"

"Get Omi too, now! The whole place's gonna blow for good!"

"Kimi! How will I stop her!"

"Bitch! She may be the problem now but save your little resident computer/science geek before they both get lost! And it'll be your fault too!"

Schuldich's words were harsh but it made Yoji crawl to where Omi was.

"AAAAAAA!AAAAAA!!!!"

"Her pains too much, Yoji! No one can stop that!"

"She's draining everyone! Schu, I have to stop her."

"ARE YOU NUTS?!"

"At this point, Schuldich… enemies are the only ones you can rely on. Omi…you don't have a personal grudge against the him, ne?"

"No, Yoji! NO! DON'T DO THIS!"

Yoji stood up, looked directly into Schuldich's eyes and smiled.

"Please take Omi with you and Nagi. Please, Schuldich; we've done many things against each other but his life isn't worth sacrificing for what I'm about to do."

"Yo-Yoji…"

"Schuldich, I don't want Omi to die here. He has lots of things to do… for Ran for Ken for Weiss. If I die-…"

"That's the thing, sonofabitch! You're gonna die because of me! Not your own dau-…"

"Che! Then I won't die! Just please…take Omi with you. I'm stopping this 'thing'."

"YOOOJJJJIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Ken's eyes were fixed on him. Even if he didn't hear the flow of conversation between the two assassins inside, he sure knew what Yoji was up to.

"KEN! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO TAKE RAN?!"

"YOJI PLEASE DON'T!!"

"I'LL KILL YOU IF RAN DIES! I SWEAR HIDAKA!"

"Need help?"

"Huh?"

Without any warning, Ken flew down the staircase with Ran on his back. He wasn't injured but he had no choice but to walk out of the building crying.

"How'd…"

"Throw Omi over here."

Yoji eyed Schuldich but he gave him a courteous nod, and so he did as told.

"Yoji…"

"O-omi?!"

"Schuldich, Nagi… get away from this place now."

"Omi! You're coming with them!"

"NO!"

"TSUKIYONO!"

[cries] "I almost lost Ran! Ken was supposed to leave Weiss when he lost his mother and now YOU?! AND KIMI TOO! NO, DAMNIT! I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

Omi took a sharp dart from his pocket.

"Schu! If you don't get out of here, I'll kill Nagi!"

Yoji tried to stop him but his determination made Schuldich jump to the window and disappear.

"OMI!"

"YOTAN! If Ran's with Ken if he dies… [cries] at least allow me to be here if you die…so that it won't be unfair that you didn't-…"

Yoji knelt and hugged the young boy as if to say that, that will never happen again.

"Yoji… how will you stop her?!"

"I really don't know, Omittchi but…"

Yoji took his cross necklace and gave it to Omi.

"If ever she snaps out of it…but it's too late for me, please tell her that she doesn't have to punish herself and feel guilty…because I did it for her. Tell her how much I love her…take my place, Omi. I want you to be her father more than Ran or Ken could be one for her."

Even as he cried he understood every single word that Yoji said, and Yoji knew that too.

"Boo…"

"WHATTHE-…"

Omi stood up next to Yoji.

"Boo-boo's still here! OH SHIT!"

Yoji aimed his wire…shot it… but it didn't work!

"Yotan! Look!"

The exotic creature was seen by the two, walking towards Kimi and…

"He's wailing!"

"Eh [holds wound from dart] is that a cry?! That's what he says everyday!"

"Oy, Yotan! [holds Yoji for support] We have to stop him!"

"Kuso! Baka no-…"

Yoji walked towards the little one. Inching through all the commotion his daughter caused.

"Yoji! Be careful!"

A nod satisfied Omi's comforting words as the eldest Weiss' form was getting smaller and smaller from where Omi stood.

"Damn Yoji… you come back to us alive."

He murmured as he closed his eyes and sat down, his back resting on the wall.

-------------

"Boo…. Boo-boo!"

"Pesky little-… OI! COME HERE!"

His efforts were all in vain as Boo-boo hurried up to Kimi when he saw Yoji coming for him.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing! Boo-boo!!!"

[looks at Yoji…tears] "Mamow…"

Yoji stopped when he saw Boo-boo's face. He looked straight into his golden eyes and then shifted his Jade ones to Kimi.

"Damn, what is she doing?"

Bouncing and bouncing all the way up to the middle of the laboratory, the little thing just kept on going on; he didn't seem to care that he was getting hurt because he bounces on sharp pieces of rocks sometimes.

"Uh!"

Yoji was determined to go to the middle too but he also was determined to help that poor soul reach Kimi first; Yoji was responsible for breaking every single rock that could squish Boo-boo as he bounced.

"Mamow!"

Omi stood up…afraid that something might have happened to Boo-boo or Yoji or Kimi.

"Yotan! Daijoubu ka? Doko deuska?!" ["Yotan! Are you okay? Where are you?"]

There was no reply but he heard him grunting.

"Is Boo-boo okay?!"

Even with all that noise, the creature's voice remained on top for which Omi took it as a guide.

"I have to do something…but what?! I can't even stand up properly!"

"OMI!"

"Uh, YOJI?!"

"Whatever you do, stay there! I'm almost in the- urgh! I'm almost near Kimi!"

"Uh… [thinks: did he hear my words from here?] hai! Be careful, onegai!"

[grunts]

------ ------------- --------

"AAAAAA!!! AAAAAAAAA! AAAA!!"

"MAMOW!"

"Boo-boo! Stop screaming! She'll hit you!"

"MAMOW! MAMOW!"

With every scream, Boo-boo's bounce speeded up until Yoji didn't have the power to come closer.

"NOOO! STOP!!"

But he didn't. His pillow-like structure made it possible for him to go near Kimi undetected for he seems like a non-living thing.

"No!"

And he drops… Yoji's body ached; his whole weight struck the hard floor.

"…can't move…anymore."

"AAAAAAAA!"

He heard her…she was near him.

"Oh…no… she heard…me?"

His presence as a existing being made Kimi feel his aura for she was now in front of his fallen body.

"Kimi… it's me, toosan."

Her eyes were of pure negativity and her face… it was older; a woman's face, though in agony and lament.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

"Ki-…Kimi please… stop it… you're going to hurt Omi. And Boo-boo… don't do thi-this [coughs] please."

He mustn't have noticed it, but when he coughed, blood was in it too.

[cough, cough] "Kodomo… I still love you. nothing's changed. [cries] Stop this."

The pain that he suddenly felt wasn't just because of all the riot, which was happening at the moment; his pain was also because of the anguish his daughter was feeling.

"Yameru…"

Being emotional, Yoji shut his eyes as tears just kept on running down his cheeks. Now tears and blood was present in front of him.

"MAMOW!"

He opened his eyes but his vision was blurred.

"No… please, no."

"YOJI!!! YOJI!!!"

Omi's voice was clear; as if he was just near him.

[shake shake] "YOJI!"

"Uh! Omi!" [cough]

"No! Yotan! [cries] Please don't die on me! You're going to be unfair!"

"…I thought I told you to… stay away!"

"You just can't make me lie down there! I saw you fall!"

"How'd…you get here so…fast?"

"…it wasn't as far as you thought. [smiles…chokes] And something's making her shush… look!"

Yoji blinked to stand against the blur. He concentrated on Kimi's floating figure.

"NO!"

"Yotan!"

Yoji stood up and rushed towards her.

"YOTAN!!!!"

"I have to.. [cough] save Boo-boo. She's going to kill him!" [falls]

"No! No!"

Omi rushed to Yoji's side even as he pushed him back.

"Omi, listen to me! The moment I get Kimi's attention, I want you to take Boo-boo and get the hell outta here, got it?"

"NO! I will not leave you!"

"Omi, OMI! Don't make me hurt you!"

"Yoji! Do whatever you want but I will not get out of this building without you!"

There was a pause between the two. Omi's tears were silent but harsh and Yoji's condition was worsening.

"…I really can't make your decision change, ne?"

[nods…cries]

[smiles] "Omi, this can mean that we'll never get to see Ran and Ken ever again, wakarimashita?"

[cries harder] "Wakarimasu!" [cry]

Yoji hugged him as tight as he could.

"Well then, it's you and me, kiddo. [smiles] We can't hurt Boo-boo so I guess…"

"…Kimi."

[nods]

"Oh Yoji…"

[bitter smile] "I guess Crawford was wrong. We died first before him… I guess we didn't get to stop her…see, Crawford and the rest of Schwartz died, ne? So…"

"…but we'll try. [wipes eyes] We'll die trying, damn it!"

"Uh, Omi…"

"The worse part here is she's badly wounded and we're dead. She'll get along just fine… ne? Ran-kun and Ken-kun will not blame her!"

"Sure thing! Let them try and blame her I will get up from my grave and hunt those two asses!" [coughs]

"Ah, Yotan! Shh! [pat pat] Come on! What's the plan?"

"… I play as decoy. You get Boo-boo and throw him out of this lab."

"Th-throw?!"

"Well, yah! Actually, if you can reach that window, that's better! He'll live. He has no bones to break."

"But he's a baby!"

"Oh for goodness sake, Omi! Didn't you hear Ken? He won't die unless Kimi dies."

"Oh… uh, hai. And?"

"Well, we stop her as hard as we can…"

"…how?"

Yoji stood up.

"Until she realizes that I'm her father."

He walked on. Bleeding, coughing, tired… he was set to die.

"Yo-Yoji…"

"Come on, Omi. This is it…"

He walked faster… now he was running and shouting at the same time.

"Kiiaaaaa!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"Omi, NOW!"

He pulled his wire and shot it up to Kimi's back.

"AAAAA!"

He hit her, much to his pain.

"Kimi!! YAMMEERRRUUU!!!"

He pulled back his wire and encircled it to her neck.

"OMI! GET HIM NOW!"

Bombay ran towards Boo-boo.

"Come here!"

"MAMOW!"

"AAA!!!"

As she faced Omi's direction, her eyes grew with rage and hit Omi with a rock.

"Uh!"

"OMI!"

Upon hitting the boulder, she enclosed Omi with 3 more large slabs and made a human cage.

"AAAAAA!!!"

Now she faced Yoji. With one icy glare, the wire started to frost, which made Yotan drop the other end before it reached his hand.

"Shit!"

Kimi flew over him and settled at his back. She took Yoji by the back of his neck and pulled him up to her level.

"Miamatsu! [cough] Stop it!"

"AAAA!!!"

"Kimi! YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER!!!"

The thought hit her as Yoji saw a different emotion on her face. Nevertheless, she still tossed Yoji on one of the slab he made for Omi's cage.

"Uh…"

The sudden noise made Omi regain consciousness but the sight of Yoji's broken body made him bewildered.

"Yoji!!!! Yoji!!! Yoji!!!!"

Hard as it may seem, Omi cannot even reach him because his body landed a little farther than the boulder, which surrounds him.

"No!! Yoji, wake up!! No!!! Get out of the way! She's going to kill you!!!"

To make everything more terrible, Kimi was still after Yoji.

"Aaaaa…"

"No… KIMI! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Omi was mixed with anger and pity as he used his last 2 darts on her.

"ME! KILL ME! ME, DAMN IT!"

"Urrrrrrrr…."

She faced Omi but still she wanted to hurt Yoji.

"Yo…ji…."

She uttered those words as if she doesn't know who he was.

"…die…"

Omi was confused! He cannot believe that Kimi was angry at Yoji. Apparently, both assassins thought that she was angry when Ran was shot, he was slammed on the wall by Nagi, and when he… hit Yoji.

"KIMI! I HIT YOJI!!! I ALMOST-…"

He stopped; now he was understanding…well, at least even a bit.

"Uh…" [cough]

"Yo…ji… Ku…do…"

She took him by pulling his hair; Yoji yelped.

"Kimi! [cough] Who the hell are you?! Let my daughter go!!"

Her inky eyes were concentrated on Yoji's face as her lips quivered and her teeth gnawed.

"SSSHHHHIIIII-NNNEEEE!!!!!!"

Yoji's reaction was delayed as Kimi dropped him and kicked him right through.

"NNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! YOJI! YOJI!!! NO!!!"

Yoji wasn't feeling anymore. His face was expressionless even as he wondered why Kimi as so angry at him. "Maybe…it's all my fault, anyway." He thought as his whole body flew in the air as if to say that he wouldn't mind if he landed on the ground and died. "…I do hope she still realizes that I love her." He was hearing Omi's voice clearly up until he choked and… "wh- what? What's…" Omi stopped. He just stopped screaming and crying and wailing. Yoji opened his eyes, only to be blinded by pure white light surrounding him!

"Am… I dead?"

Yoji was bedazzled by the purity of whatever engulfed him; however, he was more distracted by the sudden shots of different lights coming from all around him. One was even directly at him but then it just disappeared when it almost reached his chest.

"Wow… what the fu-…"

"I won't continue that, if I were you. [wink] Unless you want me let go of you, Kudou-san."

"Huh?!"

He wasn't sure of what he just heard but as he completely opened his eyes, he saw the most beautiful entity he has ever seen.

"Uh… who or um, what a-…"

The mesmerizing being smiled ever so solemnly at Yoji, just enough to make him feel secured.

"Kudou-san, I wish for you to rest [Yoji's eyes widened] BUT not THAT long, as of what you're thinking, sir. Please relax."

It moved along with Yoji's spirit as he landed down on the rocky surface.

"YOJI!!!"

Balinese knew that he was hearing Bombay's voice but no matter what he did, he cannot seem to move nor open his eyes now. He was starting to be afraid… starting to understand that everything must've been a dream, and he was slowly being taken away. However…

"…do not be afraid for I will save thy soul from harm. You will not die here, Yoji… you will not perish."

His heart was instantly filled with all the wonderful things he could ever imagine. All the happiness of his youth came back to him again. As if he never had a bad day in his entire life.

"Yo-Yoji…?"

Finally, from a different person's view, the god-like being was revealed, but still with much glow, the figure cannot be pinpointed.

"Who… who are you?! Please don't come any clo-…"

"Omi…Tsukiyono, Omi. Please do not be afraid of me. I am a friend to all of you."

[cries] "Then save him! Save Yoji and oh no… BOO-BOO!!! NO!!! oh god…"

It smiled at Omi's crying form but it didn't say a word.

"Oh no… I'm not… just! Take me! Yoji…"

Omi was confused; even the glowing supernatural being in front of him can figure that out.

"Omi… take my hand."

"W-w-what?!"

[smiles] "You will not die… and I assure you, Yoji will not die. Take my hand, please."

Hopeless and vulnerable, Omi took it's hand.

"You're… you're so cold… you! Tenshi?!"

"Yes, I am an angel." [smiles]

Omi almost withdrew his hand but the nameless angel held it with both hands and took him higher and higher above the boulders, which held him prisoner.

"Uh!"

"Do not let go."

The angel took Omi closer to him, cradled him and made him relax under his warm embrace.

"You… seemed so cold yet you are-…"

"Hush now, brave one. You must keep your remaining stre-…"

"OMI!"

Both the angel and Bombay looked below and saw Yoji's grinning expression.

"Aha! It seems that your friend's stamina can never be paused."

"Hmm… true!"

Even as Kimi's unusual self kept on hitting the angel, nothing seemed to pervade him.

"Here…"

As he placed Omi safely beside Yoji, his luminescence dimmed until he fully revealed himself.

"Thi-this can't be…Yoji-kun!"

"We…we-we-we… we're alive and… he…impossible!"

A mid-20's youth with long blue hair with shades of gold was standing in their midst. He was dressed like an ordinary teenager -complete with accessories- {} except that he had wings… crystalline wings.

"Who-who-who…why do you look so familiar?!" [coughs]

"…you're so young!"

Before he could answer, a large rock came flying their way, but the angel shot up his right wing and dissolved the rock almost instantly.

"Uh, sorry about that! Kimi's… weird. As of now." [smiles]

He knelt in front of Yoji and Omi as if to bow then he stood up again with a solemn expression on his face.

"My name is Britain. I am a warrior angel but my true nature is of Charms; angel of charms. And yes, Yoji-san. I do look familiar for Boo-boo and I are one and the same."

Yoji's cough grew louder while Omi's face started to light up more.

"Boo-boo?! Holy cow! That's really you?"

"Aha, yes Omi-san. It is I!"

"Matte… [glares] shouldn't you be evil because Kimi's evil…right now?"

"Ah, you are mistaken, sir. Kimi's nature is good, added to that, Ken-san's mother raised me with love and purity, which saved my angel form."

"Oh…alright then um…"

"Listen, the two of you will be able to get out of here safely. Yoji, your love for your daughter gave me the strength to get out of Boo-boo's form and serve you. let me help you, please. [Yoji nods then smiles] And uh, [scratches head] I'm truly sorry for making you help Boo-boo through his way to get to Kimi. His main purpose was to daze the youth to stop… actually [sweatdrop] when she stopped and faced me, I was the one talking to her… she was full of-…"

He had to dodge another rock.

"…full of anger and hate, that I just had to talk with her. [all of them hears her scream] Omi, Yoji… I'll make her go back to who she really is."

"…isn't that her? The real her now?"

Yoji's loneliness bit back as he remembered his own daughter almost killing him just a few minutes ago.

"No, Yoji. As long as I do not see Kudou, Kimi Miamatsu back. I am not convinced that she's in her real form. [Yoji's head shot up] And for that, Kudou-san… repent. For I will believe as her own father believes in her."

Britain closed his eyes and his wings encased him. As soon as he opened his wings, a field…force-field encircled the two beaten assassins as the angel flapped his gigantic wings, raging towards the gothic youth.

=======

TBC

=======

I'm sorry if it was too long and if all you've noticed are 'fully-grown men' crying and shouting and saying I love you to one another…hehe.. that's what Weiss Kreuz is all about, though. Okay! I'll make chapter 13 now ne? Bad number? I do hope it's not… thank you for your patience and reviews!

{} Okay… Japanese [boys] teens are very fashionable so I decided to make Britain super, duper good looking because face it! Angels do not have genders but let's just give Britain the benefit of the doubt that he's a male, ne? [GRIN]


	13. Neo Move

After a year, nine months and so-so days I have finally found a day where I can re-read chapter 11 and 12 and start on 13. Well folks, just so you'd know, I guess 13 is a BAD LUCK number. Gee… so much for counting. Anyway, I would like to apologize for the long wait and I'm sorry if the impatience caused you to not review any of my works. I also apologize for my miss in putting a "Next on Getting a Life" portion at the end of chapter 12. No sarcasm intended, with all due respect, I apologize for the inconvenience. On we go!

**Disclaimer:** I may own all the merchandize but I cannot own Weiss and Project Weiss.

**Warning:** Again, rating for every chapter may vary but T (ages 13+ ) is my standard rating.

**Legend/s: ' ' or singlequotation marks**is for speaking by using the mind.

* * *

**Getting A Life 13**

* * *

"Wait! Boo-boo!" 

Omi screamed, trying to heighten his voice as the angel went away raging towards Kimi.

"Yotan, we have to help! He might kill-…"

"Omi, he won't."

"How do you know!"

"I just…"

Yoji looked at the barren place. He reminded himself that he was going to be all right. That both he and Omi will come out of that place safely. But what about his daughter?

"AAAAAAA!"

The alarming scream paved way for the two assassins to watch what was about to happen. No more words. No more actions. Just pure agonizing terror was within them knowing that this fight was not in their league.

"Kimi, I beg of you! (dodges another boulder) Please stop this insanity! Find yourself in your heart!"

"AAAAAAAA!"

"There is no need for us to fight, my lady. Please! Fight this madness you are up against!"

"YOU!"

Britain stopped in mid air as she faced him with all the anger she had.

"Kimi, I-…"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!"

"It is I, Britain! Kimi, snap out of this! Come back to us! To your family!"

"Fa-…family?"

The woman paused, almost a perplexed state in her eyes but soon, those eyes that met the golden ones of Britain turned to anger once more and bolted with rage.

"I HAVE NO FAMILY!"

She charged at him. One by one the walls, ceiling and the floor eroded and clung to her like magnet.

"No, my lady! Do not do this!"

No words could reach her now as she settled all he power to the massive granite she aimed to Britain, and him alone. With lightning speed, the angel of charms faced his opponent as his wings glittered.

"DIE!"

Her words echoed through the whole deteriorating building as Britain succeeded in breaking off the boulders that surrounded piece by piece.

"Yoji-kun look! He's chanting something."

"Charms… what does that even mean?"

"I- I don't know but it's (smile) working!"

Yoji tried to open his eyes more to see the 'fight' more closely. Kimi was using her voice to deafen the angel but it seems to repel whenever he would shout some words of a different language. Minute after minute, the quarrel would heighten then die down as every attempt from the agitator would fail; however…

"Omi!"

"O shit! No! Boo-boo!"

The warrior angel was seen falling from the uppermost part of the building. His enormous wings supported his fall but there was still a cry of pain coming out from him.

"DIE!"

"No I shan't!"

He stood upright almost immediately after his fall and mimicked something inaudible, and then he shouted.

"Come forth and heed my call, Sword of The Undying Whisper, ILLUMINATI!" (1)

With a shimmering light emerging from his hands, a luminous lance was forming ever so gently as if it was a cloth being put together on the spot!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"WINGS OF IMMORTALITY!"

As soon as he bellowed those words, his wings were covered by bluish metal-like armor that made the two audience assassins cover their eyes for the glare was too much, added to the fact that the Sword Illuminati was blinding.

"Ack, Yoji!"

"Cover your eyes, Omi!"

Britain rushed towards the floating monstrosity that carried herself with a new weapon, which was similar to her color but it had an acid, pure black in color that dripped from all angles of the sword. He swung his sword but met hers; the fight took both parties a run for their strength but like any other war, only one must be able to emerge victorious.

CLANG

A fallen metal was heard, Yoji and Omi shot their heads up again knowing that the scenario would be safe.

"NOO!"

Yoji's scream made Britain deepen the pierce he had made in Kimi's heart.

"Britain tenshi! YAAAMMMEEERRRRUUUU!"

Yoji almost stood up but Omi pulled him back towards him and tried to lull him shut.

"Yoji-kun, don't look at her!"

But Yoji was hysterical at the sight of his daughter being stabbed to death.

"Kudou, Yoji..."

The warrior angel's words sailed smoothly inside the more ruined edifice as everything went back to silence.

"…have faith."

The blinding light from Illuminati hit its way to everyone and everything that was in its midst. The only thing that could be heard was the Britain whispering something in Kimi's ear.

* * *

**Journal entry 057, year 2005**

_It has been 2 years of ups and downs. Every battle seems all the more worse but then we always seem to have a happy ending. 2003, Yoji-kun had Kimi-chan. 2004, Schwartz wanted Kimi-chan. Pushing 2005, I was stuck in the hospital for 2 weeks, Yoji-kun for 3 weeks, Ken-kun for a week and Ran-kun… still in there after 9 months. His side is fully healed now so as his shoulder but I guess, Crashers will have to continue our job – less for the killing of course – for another 2 to 3 months. I feel like a cheater even to myself. I've finished 13 entries and yet I only write about the real account of that faithful day today. Can't blame me for keeping quite ne? All of us here are quiet. Yoji and Kimi, it's sad to see that they have this thin gap between them. Yoji can't seem to forgive and forget that painful scenario. We kept on telling him that it wasn't Kimi. Hell, he knows it wasn't! But there's no stopping Yoji in being pessimistic. And Ken-kun! He's being close to Britain tenshii lately. They talk about his mother a lot… it's their common spot. Oh sorry… forgot to tell you – Britain didn't go back to Boo-boo's form after the fight. He said that because of all the power lost to him, he has to regenerate. Cool thing though, he can keep his wings! It becomes a tattoo in his back! As flat as skin, I tell you. Hehe, so much for that. Oh yes, Kimi. After the stab, I had to control Yoji's hysterical attempts to pound on Britain as he came forward us, Kimi in his arms…back to her true form. The stab was deep indeed because she was, well, dead. But Britain laid her on Yoji's lap and chanted again, touched her heart, healed the stab and she woke up. It was all too dramatic! That scene was really like a movie! So sue me if I can't narrate like that! My journal, my words. nn Next thing I knew, I was in a hospital room with my leg and my neck in a cast. The bed next to me was Yoji and at our bottom was Kimi. Apparently, Manx and the others located us and they were the team responsible for the burning of the ruins. Good thing, I still have the blood sample. Nope, no one saw it when they checked me. (I kept the small, thin bottle inside my ear) Don't ask me how I did it but I practiced that since training day! Although Yoji was the first to recover, he had to remain for another week because he was next in line to Ran-kun so all the bills, all the explanation was given to him._

Omi looks at Yoji who was whistling towards the bathroom.

_He's generally happy now. All of us are happy now but I will never forget his face when he almost lost control of himself at the front gate. "Kimi will never be able to speak again." Doc. Austria explained to him that her voice box had a costly infection probably because of all the shouting her other half did. Everybody knew that Kimi was Yoji's little sister and that's the sad part about it because almost everyone who knew Ran's background compared Yoji to him. "O what a pity for Kimi-chan. She's such a good kid. How did this happen to her?" "I think there's a curse with those four young boys! First, Ran's sister was in a coma and now Yoji's sister. How bad!" I really hate it when they try to lower their voices but they know that Yoji's just in the same room. Yare, yare! People… always for the generalization! Anyway, I have to stop now. It's my turn to visit Ranners in the hospital. I hope he comes back home soon! Heck, he never had a haircut since last year! (2) Over and out._

Omi closed the computer and rushed towards the bathroom. Knowing that Yoji was there, he knocked 3 times and bid his goodbye.

"I'm going to Ran-kun now! Dinner's left over. Sorry, Yotan!"

"Yah! All good, Omittchi. Just leave a spare key on the deck ne? Ken might need it… you know."

"Ayt! Got'cha! See yah tomorrow!"

"Say hi to Ran for me and the others! Tell him to go to a salon!"

Omi grinned from outside as he grabbed his 'sleep over' bag, went down and rode his scooter towards Markensaux hospital.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

It was almost late afternoon when Yoji woke up from the bathtub.

"Damn! I'm all wrinkled! Oooohh… bad. Very, very bad!"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Uh, come in!"

There was a pause but then the shadowy figure came.

"Hai, what can I do for you?"

Yoji smiled and reached for her with his wrinkly left hand. A smile was her reply as she took the hand of her father.

"Come here, love. So how was your day in school?"

Kimi sat on the rug surrounding the tub. As she sat there, Yoji noticed something different about her.

"Kimi, smile again will yah?"

So she did. And there it was! Yoji wasn't looking at his frail 15 year old anymore. It was more of a 'starting-to-develop' 17-year-old Asian girl with dark green hair falling back on one side of her shoulder. Her skirt was longer than the average Japanese skirt because she didn't want it to be short. "Rebellious, beautiful, intelligent and-…" Yoji's train of thoughts was stopped, as he looked deeper in Kimi's eyes.

"I understand how you feel, Kimi. But we've been through this and I told you, it's not your fault."

She leaned back away from Yoji as she clung to her knees.

"I know you remember everything but honey… that wasn't you."

Kimi intensely looked at her father as if to say that 'dad, read my eyes deeper.' And so he did! Yoji grabbed both her hands and looked deeper in her eyes. For a few minutes both father and daughter were frowning until Yoji turned his head and spoke.

"Kimi, I know you didn't mean it."

"Ugn…"

Little sounds like that was the only means of communication she can use, and as Yoji looked at her again, she had to act out how she felt.

"Matte, Miamatsu! I'm not blaming you for what happened! Again, no one is blaming you for what happened!"

She pounded on her head twice with her right hand to gesture that 'she knows!'

"Then why are we back in this discussion again? Over and over again for 3 months now! Come on!"

She was fighting back her tears as she kicked the stool that had Yoji's clothes on it.

"What the fu-…!"

She faced Yoji's mad face as she acted out one last emotion for him to know – "I don't hate you. I never did." Then she mouthed, "I thought you knew that." She opened the door and ran back to her room leaving Yoji confused and pained as always.

* * *

"Ran-kun!" 

Omi called out to the wheel-chaired friend as he ran towards him.

"Hey, what took you so long?"

Arching a brow, he placed down book and faced the youth who was scratching his head apologetically.

"I got so intense in my journal writing, gomen ne. Ehehe… so how are you?"

"I'm good. (Looks at the garden in front of him) Missing all the flowers we sell."

"That's okay! Here, I bought you this Ikebana! I made it myself."

"Thank you, Omi."

As he took the arranged flowers, Omi noticed his role model more. Ran's complexion was brighter than before, his aura was lighter and his eyes were more than happy.

"Ran-kun may I ask you something?" (sits on the grass beside Ran's wheel chair)

"Hai."

"Won't you even let Aya-chan visit you?"

Omi wasn't really expecting an answer because he knew that talking about his sister was a delicate case. But to his surprise, his question was not taken in vain.

"I-… I have confessed."

"Eh?"

"Omi, last week, I called my sister. I told her everything. (smiles) I never thought that crying was such a sweet experience."

"Ra-Ran…"

"Hmm, from the moment I became a part of Crashers to the day I was shot by Crawford in that building… I told her every single detail. All the lies and the truths. All the dirty work, gory details. Everything."

Omi was speechless as Ran smiled. For the first time in his entire Weiss life, he sees Ran smile with purity and happiness.

"Are you overwhelmed?"

"Ye-yes. I'm… (smile) I'm happy, Ranners. I truly am."

"So am I."

"So will she visit?"

"No. I told her not too. It would be, still dangerous. I may have shared my story but it was still part of reality… it still is. Which reminds me, how's everything back at the house?"

"All's good! Everyone's good."

"Any attacks from Schwartz?"

"Happy to say, no. But I know that they're planning on a bigger surprise."

"Crashers? Knight? How are they?"

"They're all good too. No sign of any battle from Schwartz either."

"That's nice to hear."

Loss for words, Omi just sat there with him as they watch the world pass by their eyes.

"Omi."

"Yes?"

"I don't blame Kimi-chan for anything."

"Neither do I, Ran-kun."

"And Yoji?"

"He does not blame her too. (looks at him) Same goes for Ken and Britain-tenshii. No one blames her."

"Ah! Britain… the angel, ne? (Omi nods then smiles) I see. I would really like to meet him. Thank him and well, other stuff…"

"Hai. We're all thankful to him! If he didn't heal most of Yoji's and my wounds, we couldn't have survived that feat! And oh by the way, Ran-kun."

"Eh?"

(grins) "Britain's ageless and genderless."

"Na-nani?"

"Angels…they don't have genders. But Britain looks more like a guy see…"

"Oh…"

And so another moment of pause passed them.

"…but is it true?"

"Nani?" (what?)

"Her evil form… hated Yoji-kun."

"Yes. Maybe from the fact that her evilness was put to a stop and remained silent inside Kimi. Up until it was triggered."

"What exactly did trigger her to turn into her 'past' self?"

"Wakaranai, Ranners. (I don't know, Ranners) First, I thought she got mad because Yoji and I were at Schwartz' mercy back there in the cloning room. But then, when she grabbed Yoji I realized that her hate and her pain… Yoji was part of it."

"It could have also been referred to you if you got closer."

"Yes, that could be possible. She might have hated everyone that made Kimi a human."

"Yare…"

"Yo, Ran-kun. Don't think about this too much. We can always ask Kimi when you get out of here."

"Can she… even laugh?"

"No, she can't. She can only make small sounds once in a while."

(sadden eyes) "I- I see…"

The silence between them came back but this time, Omi felt Ran's heart break into pieces after he recalls everything that happened to their youngest sister.

"Minna, daijobu. Shimpai-shinaide kudasai Ran-kun." (Everything will be ok. Don't worry, Ran)

"Hai."

But deep inside, his heart was still breaking for all of them.

* * *

"Britain!" 

"Uh, Ken! How was the practice?"

"Cool!"

"Uh, cool? What does this word mean?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot! Hehe…cool is like, er- is like… great!"

"Oh I see. Then your practice went great."

"Oh yeah!"

"Wonderful then!"

As what Omi said, Britain and Ken became close almost instantly because of Ken's mother.

"Did Kimi come home already?"

"I'm sorry, Ken. I did not notice but-…"

He stiffens, closes his eyes and opens them again.

"Yes, I've sensed her. She's in her room."

"Uh, weird… but great! Thanks, Brit!"

"You are most welcome, young Hidaka."

Ken exited the living room to go to where Kimi was but instead, Yoji who was sitting on the balcony – the balcony's edge, caught his attention.

"YOTAN! IIE!"

With his feared intuition, Ken jumped on Yoji with all his might.

"OUCH!"

The older man screamed as his head found its way on the hard concrete.

"Ken! What is going on with you!"

"Yoji! What is going on with YOU!"

"Baka! I just asked you that!"

"Don't end your life like this Yoji! It's not too late! It's never too late!"

"WH-WHAAAAAATTT!"

"Yoji, I' serious! Don't end it like this! We're here for you!"

"Get off, Ken!"

"No! you're just going to do it again!"

(grunt) "Ken! Get off!"

(moan) "No! Yoji!"

(grunt grunt glare grunt) "KEN!"

(grunt grunt) "YOJI!"

Now way back in the living room, Britain was alarmed as to what kind of commotion was happening. He stood up; carefully looking at every angle of the path he's taking and stopped as he heard moaning, grunting, screaming and disagreeing.

"YOJI!"

"KEN! NO!"

He heard two familiar voices shouting each other's familiar name. He was indeed, curious.

"AH! YOJI!"

"KEN!"

Without warning, he entered the scene where he heard the two familiar voices – and he saw two familiar faces… one on top of the other.

"Oh…"

Yoji, being well, Yoji, noticed the position, screaming, etc… to say that he noticed the reaction that would be coming from the 3rd person who just flew in.

"N-no, Britain we… we're not-…"

"Oh, no young Kudou. I'm not questioning what you humans are doing. I'm actually happy that I get to see how humans make another life up close and personal."

Ken's red face froze at what the angel said but Yoji just lay there, perplexed.

"Well at least it's good to know that humans are also genderless. I always thought-…"

"NO! NO! STOP! Ehehehe…"

As quick as he jumped on Yoji was as quick as he got off and standing next to Britain now explaining himself.

"Ah, young Hidaka. Did I say something wr-…"

"MALE! BOTH! MALE!"

"Uh, yes… I-…"

"Both of us are male! We cannot mate! I mean not that I want to… no! I mean, yes! Ah! No, I LOVE WOMEN!"

Yoji was laughing his head off at how 'cute' Ken was running and shivering and bouncing as he tried to explain but alas, the warrior angel was just calmed and 'innocent-like'

"Yoji, did I say something wrong?"

"No, Britain, no! But let me straighten things out. We have gender – male and female. (smiles) Ken and I were not making another life because we cannot. Females carry the life… after they mate with males. Got it?" (winks)

"Yes, young Kudou. I appreciate the explanation."

Yoji nods and stands on the edge of the balcony now.

"Oh Britain hey…I've said all I wanted to say and all I wanted to know from you months ago. I guess it's time to repay that… if you need to know anything…"

"Ah Kudou-san… I'm all right to just be here in any form I am in. But to have you happier and more vibrant even in the midst of all these turmoil would be more than any blessing, healing or welcoming than I can give to this family."

Yoji smiled as the angel smiled back at him and exited lightly as ever.

"Oh and by the way, young Kudou."

"Ne?"

"I guess another child from a female would be of good notion too. A baby for you, a mother for my lady, Kimi. A happy family!"

And he was gone.

"…family huh?"

* * *

"Bakaeru! (profanity…) I'm…grr! That Yoji! I guess he did that on purpose! Argh! I'm not gay, I-…! Huh?" 

Ken stopped as he saw Kimi's room-door open halfway.

"Eh, Kimi! Its almost dinner time, come on let's-…"

He burst in the room only to find an empty bed, empty shelves and empty cabinet drawers. Moreover, the most cliché of all… a sealed letter addressed to Yoji.

"Oh this is not good. Not good at all."

Ken grabbed the letter, screamed all the way back down and hoping, just hoping that this won't make matters worse.

"Where is she!"

"Yoji, read the letter! Hayaku!" (Hurry!)

"I can find her for you!"

"Britain, didn't you say that she was inside her room when I came home from practice.

"Yes, I did."

"Then she slipped while we were having the-… damn it! (blush) read the letter, Yoji!"

"Wait, Britain-tenshii… can you sense her now?"

"For a while, please. (closes his eyes) I cannot! She barred herself from me… I, I cannot believe this."

"Wait, wait! What do you mean barred?"

"She hid her entire trace as-… as a clone." (saddens)

"ARGH! WHAT IS SHE UP TO NOW!"

"Yotan calm yourself down! Read the friggin' letter!"

Without any more hesitation, Yoji tore off the envelope and started reading the letter.

_Toosan,_

_Please don't get mad at me. I know what I'm doing and I know where I'm going. I will not be harmed. First thing's first. Please apologize for Britain-tenshii for me; I shielded myself from his aura… yes, I've recently understood that I could do that. Same thing as to how I can see better in the dark than normal people, and my other talents too. Dad, I need to loosen up a bit that's why I do not need you and the others to find me. I know we've been here and we always end up here but please dad, we both know that we need space. I'm sorry if my other self hated you but I don't. You can't fool me toosan. You doubt me… and it hurts._ (Yoji felt guilt within him) _I love you. I truly love you because I appreciate everything you've done for me! Life, school, love, patience, fatherhood… everything! Toosan, as I've said, my clone self will always be within me but the human you've raised is the person with the heart. You've taught me well and again, I respect you for that but please. Don't find me. Let me have my independence for a short while. Let me find my identity, as I'll be giving you back your life like before. The happy, single life._(Yoji's mixed emotions had anger in it now)_ No child. No baby-sitting. Toosan, Ran-nii, Ken-nii, Omi-nii. Aishite imasu. _(I love you.)

_Kimi_

"Oi, Kimi… why do you have to be so much LIKE ME!" (in mind)

"Yoji, what did she say? What did she say?"

"Ken, we're not going to look for her."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me, Ken! We're not going to look for her!"

"WHY?"

"Because she said so! She wants that! And I respect her decision! If she wants to come back, she will! And since she's a Kudou, she will!"

"Yoji!"

"Siberian! I know she will. I trust her."

Loss for words, Ken sat down on the couch beside Britain. Yoji had his last look on the two as he went straight into his room and started kicking every single thing he saw.

"She'll be okay, ne Britain?"

"Lady Kimi will be all right, young Hidaka. She will."

"How-…you're just reassuring me."

"No. Well, that was what you were looking for but you, young man. Search it in your heart. She will be okay."

'She… she'll be… who am I kidding! She won't!'

Ken rushed to his room leaving Britain in deep thinking.

* * *

Dressed in a simple top matched with a worn out pair of jeans, Kimi walked in an unfamiliar street, wary with almost everyone staring at her because of her eye and hair color – people think that it wasn't natural. She lowered her cap more to cover her eyes as she pulled her large camping bag to her back. She stops from time to time, trying to search for a familiar place. 

"Excuse me sir, do you know where 141 Park Central is? I'm mute."

She scribbled on a piece of paper as she showed it to a teenaged punk near a 7/11 mart.

"Uh yes, miss. Just go straight ahead and if you see a blue building, that's it!"

"Thank you!"

Was her fastest reply in scribbles.

"Yup!"

And on she went. A journey she never thought she'd do alone. A newfound independence that was frightening her yet she still moved on. And at last she made it. Staring at the 12-storey high building, she entered the lobby and asked the receptionist for room number 67.

'This is it!' She thought to herself as the elevator stopped on the 6th floor.

KNOCK!

One knock was all she offered.

"I'm not expecting you THIS early."

The door opened and a familiar figure was standing there with his grinning face towards her.

"Why so early? Had too much of your daddy ne?"

'You offered me a truce if I came. I'm not all too stupid but if I'm the one you guys want then here. In return-…'

"hai?" (grins)

'Leave Weiss alone already! Leave them ALL alone!'

Almost in tears, she let her bag cling tighter to her back for a warm support.

"As always little girl…thinking about your foster father won't do you much."

Shuldich moved closer to her, grabbed her by the neck, pulled her inside his den and locked the door.

From inside, noises of distrust and struggle were the only sounds that could be heard.

**T!B!C**

(1) **Illuminati** – I think it's a Latin word for illuminate but I actually got the sudden idea because of Gackt's Japanese rock/pop sensation song Illuminati. O sorry, Japanese rock band, Malice Mizer song.

(2) **Ran with long red hair**… yup! Weiss Kreuz Gluhen. Actually, what a great irony this is because the pattern for Gluhen revolves around this clone that has the power of god and Yoji gets to be a husband at the end. Honestly, I've watched Gluhen 2 years after I did this brainchild fictional story of mine.

**Next on… Getting A Life 14**

**"**I'm…not the rightful father.**"**


	14. Breaking Apart

Thank you for waiting for the 14th chapter of this story! I really love updating because of all of you! Once again, hontou ni domo arigatou gozaimasu! Oh yes, this will be long because of some very important details. On with the fic!

LEGEND/S: "…" is for dialogues; '…' is for mind dialogues.

**

* * *

****Getting A Life 14**

* * *

'How dare you!'

Schuldich was holding her by the nape with one hand then pushing her towards the bed with another.

"Hn! I have no interest in you whatsoever… oh actually, I just want to finish you life for (whispers) good riddance, as they say in America."

'Che!' (grunt, grunt)

With one loud THUD, she was down on the bed with Schuldich panting on the side.

"Ms. Yoji's-little-girl, if you'll excuse me, I need to make a phone call to a fat bastard down by the HQ."

Before he could stand up, Kimi jumped on the ceiling and attacked him but since Schu was really fast and well, he had new tricks as a superhuman being, he caught her with one arm and slammed her hard back on the bed.

'Ittai!' ('Ouch!')

She screamed in pure pain as her backbone had a close contact with the bed's wood supporters.

"Now you, child, will not try and do that again. It's not that I'm forbidding you (grin) it's just that you might be dead before Crawford gets here. Now, **excuse me**."

Bruised and a bit bleeding, she tried to get up but she just couldn't. Lying there was all she could do and so she just did! She tried to keep quiet to hear the conversation that Schuldich was currently having. She could hear words like "yes, I've got 1202…" and "fine, fine, I won't mess her up." Actually, enough to make her shiver but she still listened carefully.

"Crawford, I know!"

"O really! Then why did you make a deal with her!"

"Why are you so-… (calms down) why are you angry again? Didn't it lure her here… now?"

"Schuldich, when you made a deal with that monster, you just sold your soul to the devil."

"Haven't I've done that already among other things?"

"This time, it's not JUST half of your soul."

"Shut up! Look okay, I know what I'm doing."

"Oh really? Then what were the exact same words you used in that so-called deal of yours?"

"I told her that if she comes my way, Yoji and the rest can have their lives back. Their OTHER life back."

"Oh yes… the 'happy' life. I see… and?"

"Are you being sarcastic with my brilliant plan?"

"No. (tries not to laugh) I'm not. Now go on…"

(curses) "Well anyway, there. Then she said yes and now she's here."

"And you think Yoji will give up his oh I don't know, daughter THAT easily?"

"I knew it! Mock! Mock! Mock and more mock! You know what, Crawford, I'll deal with her my own way."

And he slams the phone thrice before putting it down permanently.

"Che. Crawford! Son of a b-… ggrrrr! Trying to help here bloody hell…"

He stopped his mimicking and grinned again as he saw his prey on the bed – silent and still. He walks nearer to the bed, checks if she's up to no good then he rests on the side, beside her.

"Well?"

'What do you want?'

"Tsk, tsk. I told you, I have no inter-…"

'Sure thing! No interest in me… just interest in a knife stuck on me.'

"Hmmm, so much negativity. Would you want me to put a truth on your vision?"

She didn't answer.

"Well then, child, wh-…"

'I'M NOT A CHILD!'

"Ohhh… feisty aren't we? Okay then, let's talk."

'Uh, earth to you! I can't.'

"That's why I'm using my mouth and you replying via your mind so I can read it and-… ahhh. Is that why you're here so early than expected? Because you can't talk to-…"

'Shut up.'

"Gosh… being more like Fujimiya day-by-day? I see now. Don't worry, Kimi-wimmy… you'll be safe here… (grins) as long as I want to, anyway."

He leans for a kiss but she pushed him hard as to make him land on the same ground he kept grumbling on because of Crawford.

"Touchy."

He stood up, gave a forbidden wink then went to the kitchen for 'something'.

'And…and what 'something' would that be, Mastermind?'

"You'll see."

She was sweating hard at the thought of Schuldich stabbing her to death with no means of fighting back.

'I have to… get up.'

"But you can't, can you?" (grin)

'Stop reading me!'

"I can't do that."

He was back with something hidden behind his back as he smirked his way back to the girl.

'You broke my back. Can you at least let me rest n-…not forever, though.'

Kimi's juvenile fear was the very scent of the room but Schuldich was having fun smelling it rather than doing something about it.

"Oi, what do you think I have here?" (points towards his back)

She opened her eyes to look at Schuldich's lower body because she can't lift her head to see him grinning or smirking; she closed her eyes again and pretended she didn't hear him.

"Tsk, tsk… trying to defy me eh?"

She knew she heard a swishing sound and she closed her eyes tighter for the effect that she was waiting for was hard enough to take. She counted '3…2…1' but the terrifying pain that she was waiting for never came instead; she smelled a sweet scent that's common for the human nose. She opened her eyes.

"…coffee?"

Schuldich was holding a cup of warm coffee just above her neck.

'Uh…um.'

"Hmm, don't worry. There's no poison."

She tried to stand sideways but the bruising was still there.

"Hooboy. Look, what I'm about to do is painful but it'll help you. So brace yourself."

With one quick motion, he pushed her to her side, and pressed at least three bones on her back just enough to make them crackle. She shouted in pain but of course to Schuldich, that was already normal.

"Done."

He moved away from her and she pressed her back on the soft mattress again – painless.

'How…how…'

"If I made another bone crack, you don't have a spine by now."

She sat upright without feeling anything wrong with her back though her cheek was a little bruised, so did her neck and her arm because of how Schu tackled her. She got the cup of coffee from Schu's hand and even thanked him for it –to Schu's surprise.

"Now tell me. Are you really going to do this?"

'I came as far as to go to an enemy's lair. What more have I got to lose.'

"Brave answer…but not brave enough. You were almost in tears when I threw you up and down. You expect Crawford to handle you more carefully?"

'No.'

"Hn! Well for your information, Cymric, I'm not going to pass you to Crawford."

'Why… you-…'

"Hai. I'm going to kill you. Well, that didn't sound quite realistic because I just healed your back ne? But rest assured… I will do the job within this week." (sips coffee)

Kimi looked at him intensely as he stared back.

'It's Thursday today, Schuldich.'

"Yes, 2 more days before Sunday. By Sunday morning, you're gone."

'I see. Can you at least tell me, if you're going to keep your side of the bargain?'

"Yes, Kimi. I will."

She looked at him again with determination in her eyes.

"Yes, Kudou, Kimi. Your father and your brothers will never hear from Schwartz again."

'I may have been stupid enough to do this kind of deal but I'm smart enough to know that your team will not stop until Weiss is dead.'

She placed her cup on top of the side table as she walked and stood before Schuldich.

'I will fight if I have to. Please, don't bother my family anymore. I'm the reason for your agitation. Kill me then it'll all be over. No need for more blood-spill. Please, let them have their peace Schu I be-…'

He stood up abruptly, making her halt with her speech. For a minute, he was gazing deep into her eyes, then another; he was holding her bruised cheek while smiling.

"Does this hurt?"

She was too frightened to answer but her whole body was expressing the fact that, that part of her face DOES hurt.

"I'll get some bandages for you. Stay here."

His eyes were hurt and guilty when he withdrew his hand from her wound and turned around ever so slowly.

'Schu!'

But he kept on walking to and fro with a medicine kit in his hands.

"Sit down."

'I-…'

"Go on. Sit down."

She obliged blindly as he started to patch a cold compress on her cheek.

"Look, this wasn't an original plan. We wanted you for ourselves. See, you have powers that can ruin the whole world heck even another dimension! So let's cut the crap and be civilized human beings right now. All I have to do is end your life… damn!"

His sudden mood swing made the compress break into pieces.

'E!'

"Uh… I'm, I'm sorry. Here…" (offered a tissue to her)

'Schuldich, you-…'

"It's hard! Kimi, it's very hard! I-… I don't need to do this but I want to and I have to! Can't you see! Crawford! He's been so deranged more than ever because of you! Nagi! He's so stuck up now and Farfarello… hell, doesn't want to talk about it but he cares! I know he cares!"

'Then why do this! Why end it here? You think your 'family' will be fine after I die? Sure thing, you can promise me that you won't deal with toosan and the others anymore but do you think killing me will end every single thing?'

"YES!"

'WHY!'

"BECAUSE!"

'WHAT?'

Schu's raged eyes turned to guilt again as he faced Kimi's blurry eyes.

"See what I mean. How dare you come here trying to fulfill your deal but you can't even argue with me without shedding any tear. Hn. If you're so afraid of death, I'll make it painless. But I will kill you clone 1202. Tomorrow, let's end it."

He gave her a last glimpse as she wiped her tears away.

"Painless, I promise."

And he left.

* * *

"What are we going to do now? How did this happen!"

"Omi, calm down!"

"Yoji-kun! How could you!"

"DON'T BLAME ME FOR THIS!"

"I'M NOT BLAMING YOU!"

Omi was bawling at Yoji's crying face while Ken and Britain watched the scene from a near distance.

"Look guys, especially you Omi. Yoji didn't make that decision. Kimi did! She wanted to be independent so we let her."

Ken, now fully understanding the situation, sided with Yoji when Omi went back home the following day.

"She's with Schwartz! I know she's with Schwartz!"

"Omi, she can't be with them. Crawford's not even in Japan. Nagi and Ran talked last month and he respected Ran's wish to never lay a finger on Kimi…it was his repayment for saving his ass back in the building."

"And Schu! Schu!"

"He's not going to touch my lady, Kimi."

"Britain-tenshii…"

"I've… I've seen Schuldich. He has this tensioned aura that stops and reverts to good light whenever Kimi shows up."

"Wh-what? What are you saying, Brit?"

"Young Hidaka, he does not have the capability to harm Kimi-san."

"What!"

"Well young Kudou, if you've noticed back at the building, every time he tried to hit my lady, he would recent his move and cover his emotions by denial and anger then he reverts his attention to you and the others except for Kimi-san."

"And you've notice all these by?"

"By observation, young Hidaka. (smiles) When the fighting between Schwartz and Weiss begun back there in the ruins, my attention was caught by Schuldich's fluctuating deepened characteristic. He came right through as a Schwartz member but when my lady came, he became one of you… a protector rather than a perpetrator."

"Still! I don't want Kimi to be in the hands of anyone else!"

"Omi, hush now please! It's okay!"

"No! No!"

Yoji was cradling him now but still his traumatic experiences seem to surface whenever he is worried about a certain situation.

"Please Omittchi… it's okay. Kimi will be safe… shhh… it's okay."

(Omi cries harder)

"Young Kudou, may I?"

Britain excused himself as he chanted another incantation.

"By the providence of time and space, I cast upon you, 'SIESTA'."

He placed his right hand on Omi's head and instantly, the boy snuggled up to Yoji's chest with his last tear tainted on his cheek.

"Uhm, tenshii, are you sure that all your magic stuff has no side effect?"

"Hai, Ken-san. No side effects at all!"

"Hehe… well at least one problem down."

"What's the OTHER problem, Ken?"

"Well see…Yoji, who's telling Ran about all this?"

No one in the mission room wanted to answer that question.

* * *

**9:45 PM; Thursday – Schuldich's apartment.**

"Damn, I can't take this!"

With a half empty bottle of red wine at hand, the Mandarin-haired German stumbled on the couch as he kicked the nearby couch out of his way.

"Kimi… damn!"

He closed his eyes and squinted and squinted until he shrieked in the top of his voice.

(sigh) "I cannot do this… please, I really can't."

He tried to stand up from his sloth position but he felt himself dragged to snooze land instead.

Ignite dream sequence

It was Kimi's room when she was a toddler. It was like the day Schu came for her… to get her and for Schwartz to experiment on her.

"Are you papa's friend?"

He sat there and smiled at the dark-green haired 4 year-old.

"Yes, I'm one of your papa's best friend. Now come with me, ne?"

"But papa said I should sleep now. I need to sleep until morning."

"Oh don't worry about that, little one. You can sleep forever if you want."

The whole room changed its setting. The floors melted in rigid flames that touched up to the ceiling. Little Kimi was crying and Schu… Schu grabbed her and stabbed her many times but then-…

(smile) "Schu…"

He freaked out…staring at the child's bloody face. He screamed in sheer agony and hate.

End dream sequence

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

He fell off the couch and landed hard on his face.

"Fuckin' piece of-…"

He looked at his surrounding. It was quiet but chaotic, unruly but exciting, lavish but spoiled. He kept silent for a while then he sat down on the floor and thought to himself.

"Kimi is… hope for me. I-I kept denying it because Crawford says it's wrong but I-… (sigh) At an early age, she showed me love and I couldn't help but respond. Sure thing! Killing women and children were easy for me but guilt free? Never. Then having to get her was a real messed up plan. I volunteered for that because it will give me a chance to get back at Yoji but then, the moment her eyes met mine, I sensed something different. She, she was a burst of laughter, a bundle of joy, a sacred creation. And now, now! What the hell am I supposed to do? (slams fist on floor) I want her to love because I know Yoji did the right thing… every single thing for her! But my own family… Nagi, Farfie, and Brad… they're all in trouble because of her. Bu-but… I can't. For me to kill her, then I should kill myself too! For her to kill the only known family that I have… I can't do it. I know I have to, but my heart says I shouldn't."

He stood up perplexed both physically and mentally. He went straight to where he left Kimi. The lights were off and so he carefully opened the door not just because she might be sleeping but also because she's an assassin too and she might be up to something.

"Ki-…Kimi?"

No answer. He went passed the door and locked it from inside. He walked silently as how he was trained to do and caught the rested girl on the bed but the sheets were not covering her. 'She must have fallen asleep, literally.' Schu looked up at the ceiling then turned his gaze at the windows checking every little option that Kimi could have in escaping.

"Looks like she… doesn't want to escape."

He sat beside the sleeping girl and watched her innocent face with awe as the moonlight illuminated her sleeping form. Schuldich was too tired to do something unbecoming to a minor so he settled himself beside her and slept.

* * *

"W-what?"

"Ran, I'm… we're sorry."

All three boys plus Britain went to visit Ran and tell him about the ugly truth.

"Yoji! How could this happen?"

"Young Fujimiya, please do not blame young Kudou for this. It was my lady's verdict to cast off on her own."

Ran was silent and shocked while glaring his way to the four men.

"This is not helping my healing process."

"We know, we know, that's why were sorry. But we can't do anything as of now. If Kimi finds out that we're on her track, she'll burst!"

"Ken, the only thing that will burst right now is my dextrose inserted in my vain, which has boiling blood that.can.kill."

(Ken gulps and inches away) "At least we know that Ran can still be Abyssinian anytime, ne?"

No one really liked that comment of his.

"Ran-kun, we're really sorry."

(sighs and let's go of the anger) "Very well, as if I could've stopped her hard-headedness if I was there."

"Y-you mean that?"

"Yes Yoji. I do." (smirks)

"Holy shit! What have they been feeding you here?" (grins)

"Actually, I don't know. I can't taste it."

For that one chance, all of them were light-hearted again even though at the back of their minds, they were worried sick.

* * *

**8:32 AM; Friday – Schuldich's apartment.**

"H-huh?"

He woke up with a blanket covering him; his body was centered on the bed without sharing it to anybody.

"Kimi?"

He rubbed his eyes and looked directly at the edge of the bed where he found a longhaired girl adjacent to his position.

'I've been waiting for you to get up. (faces him and smiles) Shall we finish this?'

At that instant, Schu's dream – actually, a nightmare – came back to him as he saw Kimi's undying smile after 13 years. He thought to himself about 'why did she sleep so soundly last night if she knew she was going to die?' and 'How come I slept soundly too beside an enemy… beside Kimi.'

She was still smiling at him. He was the frightened one right now but all he could do was mesmerize at that face.

'Schuldich?'

"Yo. Stop the act."

'Uh.'

He stood up, yawned and stretched. Went to the washroom and came back all freshened up. He walked towards Kimi while carrying a slutty face with him. Pushed her towards the bed then climbs up and rules above her.

"Let me tell you something that will work for the both of us, ready to listen?"

'I sure will if you get down from me.' (slight blush)

"Hmm, I'm quite comfortable with this stature, thank you very much. Now listen. Change of plans –I'm not going to kill you. Not now, not ever BUT…"

He leans forward more as to make his nose touch hers.

"You'll live with me…forever."

'What!'

"Hai, Kimi-chan. (grins) That way, I can monitor you and my family's safe and your family too. You told me that killing you won't make that much of a different, ne? Then cool. We isolate ourselves from our families and live together. I monitor you, you have your life back. Simple and clean."

He tries to lean more but Kimi ledged her right arm on his chest to stop him.

(grins) "Now what do you say?"

'I-…'

"No more deal. The deal's off. No more life taken, no more family wars, nothing at all. Well, you just have to learn how to cook and you have to find yourself a job, that's the biggest pain in the ass that you'll get."

Kimi's eyes wondered from him to the door to the window to him again to his lips to his eyes and well, it settled on Schu's lips as she blushed.

'I…I can live with that.'

He felt like he won! He was having someone who 'amused' live with him and he was sure he was going to get something out of this.

'Demo, Schu…'

"E?" (still trying to kiss her)

'My studies…'

"Don't worry. I'll reproduce a legal copy that states that I'll be your legal guardian from now on. Ok?"

'Okay… uh, Schu…'

"What?"

'Get off me now?'

"Ehehe… nope. I still like it here."

'Uhm, pl-please…'

"Say, you've never… ahhh, never kissed before ne?"

'Schu, pissing me off…really please. Get off…now.'

"Aha! Not even Fujimiya e? Awww, how cruel. But I guess…(smirks and smiles) I can be a good replacement."

'Stop it!'

She tried to push him harder but he was too strong of a man. With one hand, he took her pushing arm and pressed it down on the bed.

'N-no! Don't!'

He was craving now. All too much, her scent was flooding his mind. And so he had his way and kissed her deep and thorough – right on her left cheek.

'Uh!'

Schu was laughing hysterically even before he could get his lips to part with her cheek. She was red as Ran's hair and her eyes were glaring at him.

"Oi Kimi! You naughty girl! What were thinking about eh?" (laughs more)

'Bakaeru!' (profanity)

As he laughed and stared at Kimi's cute, roughed up face he knew he just made the best decision of his life and a decision that would save the life of his loved ones.

* * *

"Omi, how's it?"

"I'm… starting to get close to the match. But for sure, this blood is not from a normal human being."

"Eh?"

"I mean come on Yoji-kun! More than a year?"

"Fine, fine, whatever you say."

Apparently, Omi and Yoji were busy digging for the match of the blood that Omi found back in the ruined building. After 3 months, they start to open up to their own curiosity.

"Wazzup guys?"

"Ken-kun! If you're hungry, please order some food. I can't (clicks keys on keyboard) attend to you (presses the 'Enter' key thrice) now."

"Eh? Uhm, alright. But hey, what's all the concentration about."

(eyes glued on the monitor) "We're searching for the match of the blood sample Omi brought home. (grin) We just hacked in the Japanese database."

"Yoji! Omi! That's trouble!"

"We know Ke-kun but… (smiles) we need to."

"Tsk, so any luck on the person?"

"Actually, we've been searching here for hours and hours. Omi didn't sleep."

"Why?" (takes off his sneakers)

"…because the information here might win Kimi back. And well, stop Schwartz in their advances."

(claps hands) "That's it! Omi! Try Schwartz!"

"Huh?"

"You said that the blood belongs to other types of creatures (Ken snorts) so there! Schwartz! And you really won't be able to find the match because Nagi's the only Japanese…hell, he's not even listed!"

"Well, okay. Well first, gotta hack away to the foreign database (clicks away…) there! Got it! Now, I have to go deeper… underground…(click click click) Yosh! Now… there! Searching through Rosenkreuz."

(blink, blink) "Weren't we just talking? I mean, uhm… okay."

"So what now?"

"Ken-kun, Yoji-kun, in any moment, this search is going to stop at a perhaps, a familiar face, or not."

Yoji looked at Omi and Ken with a serious face as he thought hard for a minute.

"Omi, what exactly are we going to find out after knowing the guy who has that blood?"

"That you have someone to share Kimi with."

All three heads shot up and looked in one direction – Manx.

"What, Manx-san?"

"Omi. I know you're a clever boy but your father taught the 'hiding-a-sample-in-my-ear' thing to all trained assassins. I just didn't get the sample from you because I want you to search for yourself."

(Omi blushed) "So what's with the sharing thing?"

"Yoji, would you like to sit down first before I tell you."

"You said the exact same thing before you explained the humanizing pill to me, Manx. Basing from that, this new news will add up to my misery… so fire away."

"Yoji, you've been through a lot with Kimi and no one has the right to tell you what to do regarding the woman you've accepted as a child."

"Manx, can you please shoot me right through the heart. Now."

Manx looked at him with a heavy heart as she took a piece of paper and showed it to Yoji.

"Scientific explanation… I can't read this. Can I have Japanese or English?"

(Manx gets it again) "I really wish I could've discussed this to you sooner but I was waiting for Fujimiya to come back. And now that Kimi's gone, (all three looked at each other; Manx smirked) I think it's about time to explain. And yes, I knew Kimi was gone because she also sent a letter addressed to me and Doc. Austria to not follow her. So now, here I am. May I? (all three nods) The blood sample came from clone 1202's open tube am I right, Omi? (Omi: "Hai.") Now, we all know that Yoji's genes went into Kimi that's why she was released from the tube – the cloning was completed."

"Yah, but I still don't know why Yotan's genes got into her!"

"Ken, I-I think it was because of the jump, am I right?"

"Jump? Yoji? What!"

"Siberian, on that same day, Schwartz and Weiss had an encounter. Balinese was fighting with Mastermind. And so… what happened, Yoji?"

"I jumped through the tube. I wasn't even paying attention to the tube or to whatever it was! Schuldich and I jumped over it. Then we landed on the ground… then Dr. Ashton broke his finger then boom! The place collapsed."

Everyone was in serious thinking at the moment but the silence was too much for Yoji to accept.

"Manx, I told you –right through the heart! Now what is it? I know you know something!"

"Yoji, the collapsing of the building was because of Dr. Ashton's self-exploding device however, he wasn't responsible for the unleashing of the clones."

"I-… that can't be possible! Are you saying that-…"

"Yes. Because of you, Kimi awakened. You were already wounded when you jumped on the tube therefore; your blood was all she needed to be completed. That is why, in reality, you are still part of her –you're her father."

With that, Omi suddenly stood up flabbergasted. Yoji and Ken were perplexed by his sudden reaction but Manx wasn't. Only to say that he understood the next revelation Manx has to say.

"No… no! Manx that's the impossible thing!"

(Yoji and Ken: clueless)

"Bombay, you of all know very well that what I have to say is true."

"So say it already so we can understand and react like him!"

"Ken you stupid fool! (faces Manx) I bet that, that information will hurt me?"

"I'm… yes, Yoji, I'm afraid so."

(cries) "Manx! Don't! let me explain to them! Please!"

"Omi. You have done enough, thank you."

"No don't!" (falls on the floor, still confused)

"Omi! Uh, Manx! Damnit! Say it!"

(points a finger to Yoji) "You're not the only father, Yoji. Remember, you didn't jump on that tube alone."

With those words, Yoji fell flat on his bum as he stared wide-eyed to nothing in particular.

"Iie! N-no…no!"

Ken backed away from everyone. The disgust he felt was too much for him to take.

CLING CLING CLING

Everyone looked at the computer from where he or she were seated or standing.

"See, the match is correct."

"Oh my god, it's true… the blood. It- it belongs to-…"

* * *

'Schuldich!'

"Aw! Excuse me, Kimi but see, SHOUTING BY MIND IS LOUDER THAN SHOUTING EXTERNALLY! Now what is it?"

The high-blood German psychic was currently making dinner up until he burned his hand as his new 'roommate' invaded his privacy.

'Gee, sorry ehehe. Need some help?'

"No. I can do this on m-… shit!"

'Now what?'

"Stop talking to me for a while will you? Shit! 3rd burn in one day! Tell me, have you got yourself bad luck?"

'Bad luck would be spelled beside your name, not mine.'

"You know what, why don't you ju-…"

He was stunned. He just had to shut up at the sight. He turned tilted his head but still she was beautiful in that angle too.

'What!'

"Hn. Nothing!"

He immediately turned his back on her as not to reveal his red face.

'Schu, what?'

"Well, nothing! I-… hmmm, (by mind: 'compose yourself! She'll notice!) Do you really wear things like that around?"

'Why? Oh, I'm sorry! Are you offended?'

Her pouting face wasn't helping Schu either. Instead, he almost cut himself.

'Schu, I'm sorry. I'll change, I'm really so-…'

"Look, hon, I've had countless of women on my bed –naked, legs wide open and well, (grin) you know what!"

'So what the hell are you saying, Mastermind! That I look like a bit-…'

"Ops! I didn't say that! (archs brow) You, my dear, are wearing a short skirt with a spaghetti strapped blouse that has a print of a very delicious man on it. Why?"

Kimi was puzzled as to why Schu would question what she was wearing.

'I thought we've passed the 'i'm-your-enemy' stage?'

"Yes, we have. So what's with the get up?"

'Schuldich, it's summer. Do you want me to wear a jacket and a vinyl pants instead?'

"Won't hurt to try, ne?" (smirk)

'Uh! I don't get you?'

"It's just that, Kimi… (moves towards her and suddenly hugs her) you're not trying to get my attention now are you? (hugs tighter) Because if you are, (whisper) it's working pretty well."

(pushes him) 'Eww Schu! Too old for me!'

"Ah! You might regret that someday!"

'Cook. Hayaku!' ('Cook. Hurry up!')

"Yes ma'am! Hn!"

It has been a week since Kimi came. Schu couldn't even believe himself that they were so comfortable with each other! It was as if that they were related; he couldn't even lay a hand on her and all of her petty wound –even though he wasn't responsible- Schu felt hurt for her as well.

"Finally! Damn this stupid cuts!"

'Schu! I'm hungry!'

"Uh! Patience, will you!"

'Now! Now! Now! Now! Now!'

"Hn."

Every night since Kimi came, that was a ritual for them. Schu cooks, she nags, they fight then they have a good time.

"Here!"

'Smells nice. What is it called?'

"Sukiyaki… er-, German style." (smiles proudly)

'Aha! Dig in! Itadakimasu! (bites) Ay Schu! Cool enough!'

"Well, ahaha! (bites) Hmm, pleasing."

He looks at Kimi's bright smile and once again, he thanked himself for making a wise decision of isolation. But then one thing still bothers him.

"Kimi, (much, swallow) you still can't speak?"

She stops, looks at Schu with cheerless eyes.

"Uh, I'm…I'm sorry. I-…"

"A-…"

"Huh? Wait, wait… try more. Come on."

"A-…" (sighs) 'Gomen ne, air's all I have to say.' (smile)

(smile) "Don't worry, you'll get that. Hey, uh…"

'Hm?'

"Kimi Kudou, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. And to Yoji, for that matter. I guess you really are a blessing in disguise." (smile)

(blush) 'It's okay, Schuldich-san. I forgive you.'

"I'm… ehehe, I'm glad. Thank you, by the way. Thank you too."

BANG BANG BANG

"Huh?"

BANG BANG BANG

'Schu!'

"Kimi, hide under the table."

'Hai.'

The loud thuds on his door didn't sound so welcoming; to think that they were enjoying a rightful meal.

"Who is it?"

BANG BANG BANG

"I won't open until you tell me who you-…"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Persistent, aren't we. Hn. We'll see about that."

Schu grabbed his gun from one wooden base on the floor; he readied it as he moved closer to the door.

BANG! BANG!

'3…2…1' He opened the door hastily, only to freeze at his actions.

"Yo-Yoji…"

He raised his head as to have a good look at Schuldich.

"May I… come in?"

"Y-yah."

Yoji immediately searched for another familiar face. He looked at doors to every room and up the ceiling. He even printed his finger on a dusty table near the sofa.

"Yoji, can we… I mean, what-…"

"Hey Schu. It's been two weeks of agony back in our place, well, not that you should care but see, we need to talk."

"Aren't we talking yet, Balinese?"

"Back in our place. Now."

Schu lifted both his hands in the air.

"I don't want to die young, Kudou! We can talk here. Bring your side over here."

"Look, you've done it once. You can surely do it again."

Yoji's eyes never did melt to his lanky playboy side after the building incident. His whole life seemed to crush him every time problems arise… especially when it's about Kimi.

"Yo. You don't expect me to be hurt that easily."

"We want to talk. Not even in the mission room. We just want to talk… about something important."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

There was silence between them. One was very serious… the other was in question.

"By the way, where's she?"

"Uh…"

"I know she's here. Where is she?"

He knew that he wouldn't be forgiven if he deliberately gave his houseguest to the seeker in front of him, and so he asked her by mind.

'Miamatsu, your dad…'

'I know… I-… well, give me a minute. I'm not ready to see him.'

"Call me stupid but I know that stall was to contact her by mind."

(grins) "Hn. Your detective days can't seem to leave you alone ne?"

"Schuldich, we need to go now and talk. All of us."

"Da-…"

Yoji turned his head towards the dining table. His eyes were full of grief and contentment.

"Kimi, we have to go back."

(nods sideways)

"Even just for a day."

Having to hear that, Schu jerked away from Yoji.

"What?"

"What do you mean, what! You-… you gave in?"

"Is there anything else I could do, Mastermind?"

Yoji was seriously about to cry but Kimi and Schu does not know the specific reason.

"Fine. Kimi, let's go."

'Schu!'

"Look, I isolated myself from 'you-know-who' but you have no bust whatsoever in isolating yourself from them (looks at Yoji) just because you think it's the best."

"Honestly, kodomo, (child) I never considered 'leaving your family behind' the best thing."

Heart-fallen, Yoji went out of the room first before Kimi or Schu could utter one more word for what he just said.

"What are you waiting for, luv, come along now."

* * *

"My lady!"

Britain was the first one to envelope his arms around Kimi. Followed by Ken, with a little anger in his voice as he scolded her, and Omi as he smiled and told her not to listen to whatever Ken said. Schu, on the other hand, laid his eyes on Britain for a while –trying to figure out if he was a he or a she as the angel smiled at him and gave him a hug too.

"Schuldich. Welcome."

"Th-thank you…"

Everyone, including himself, was surprised that the resident bitch of Schwartz could utter such pleasant words.

"Kimi."

Everyone silenced as the familiar, powerful voice fluttered its way to the commotion in the hall.

"Weeeeell, I guess you're up and about now." (grin)

(smirk) "it's nice to see you too, Schuldich."

"Hn."

"Onn…"

She didn't know what to do. After almost four months, she finds herself drowning in those mesmerizing amethyst eyes. She was in the verge of crying but she couldn't. She was scared of how Ran would react. Will she be accepted? Rejected? Disowned for good this time?

He was walking straight now. As if nothing of any serious matter dawned upon his healthy body. As if she wasn't there when his heart motion went to a flat sign on the monitor. As if… as if… she'd ever confess her whole-hearted love for him.

"Hehe, we forgot to mention this first."

"Ken-kun's right. We should've explained this first. Ne, Schu, we really needed you to be here instead of us going to your place. Ran's a little weak…just a little."

"Eh? And why are you explaining this to me? (smirk) Aren't you afraid that I can now contact the others and tell them that your leader is vulnerable as a little hare?"

"No need for frights, Mastermind. (usual glare) We know that you haven't been in touch with Schwartz for the past few days."

"And how, may I ask?"

"Watashi…" ("I")

Schu tilted his head to see the new comer… much to his surprise.

"Na-Nagi!"

"Hey."

"What…what's this all about?"

"Schu matte! Don't…don't conclude please. I-…I was the one who asked for Weiss' help. I-… I couldn't find you…you really (bitter tears) went away from-…"

"Nagi! How could you do this? Does Crawford knows?"

"NO! I'm not that stupid to let him know!"

"How long have you been here?"

"He comes here once a week, Schu. But I've talked to him last weekend."

Omi interfered with the heated argument as to not heighten it further.

"Omi, Nagi, Schuldich… everyone, please. Let's sit and talk about this."

Ran was near Kimi now. Her heart was pounding very, very fast as she looked at her mentor/idol with guilty eyes. he lead the way for everyone to go straight to the living room; and now, they're alone together.

(not looking at her) "I know you still can't speak, Kimi. So later, it's okay if you pass your sentences to Schu so he ca say what you wanted to say."

(she nods)

By that time, Kimi was expecting Ran to hug her as what everyone else did. But the twisted fate of guilt and antagonism reached its peak as Ran smiled and extended his hand for a shake rather than to hug her solemnly. With bitterness, Kimi took it. As how she took the fact that her father and her beloved Ran let go of her all at once.

* * *

"Let's get this over with."

Schu was in a bad mood now. Having his best friend betray him by reaching out to the enemy.

"Hai. First thing's first. Schuldich, don't be angry at Nagi-kun. I was the one who called him up and asked his assistance to search for Kimi."

"Didn't she specifically say that she didn't want to be found?"

"Yes, however. The circumstance that we have here is an urgent 'must-know'."

"Young Takatori, should be explain it first?"

"Yes, Britain-tenshi… uh, call me Mamoru instead of using my surname, onegaishimasu." (smile)

"Hai, hai. Forgive me." (bows)

"It's okay. (faces everyone again with seriousness) Now, Weiss knows an important fact that Schu and well, since Nagi is a confidante, you two must know."

"Okay, wait a darn minute here! How can you be sure that I'm not going to spill to Schwartz, e? Or-or Nagi here!"

"Schuldich, trust me. After hearing this, you'd look at yourself before telling anyone."

"Yoji-kun's right, Schuldich. Even Nagi-kun trusts us on this one."

"Huh! Suit yourselves… now what?"

Omi looked from Ken's agitated face to Britain's sad ones as Ran's voice, calling his name, fluttered his eyes towards him and he lands his gaze on Yoji's heartbreaking sight.

"Yoji-kun… please, one more strength."

(smile) "Omittchi, I have no more reason to fight for this."

Upon hearing this, Kimi secretly covered her face with her hair as tears kept flowing silently.

(Omi's mind: 'Well shit. Here goes nothing.') "Schuldich, I'm warning you now. Listen to what I have to say before reacting to anything. I will not tolerate anyone who will butt in on my speech."

Everyone nods; Schu gulps.

(sighs) "Back in the ruined building, before you and Nagi came in on us, I just scraped a sample of blood from the open tube where clone 1202, (looks at Kimi then sighs) came from. After almost 2 years, no human blood could be that elemental, we all know that. that is why, after recuperating, we struggled to find a match for that blood. And Schuldich, it belonged to you."

He paused, tried to see if Schu wanted to say anything. But his eyes were glued on Omi, sternly.

"Now, our interpreter form Estet came and told us the hidden tale about your blood. You and Yoji-kun were fighting before Dr. Ashton set his self-exploding trick that concluded to the ruins we found 3 months ago. Now that explosion didn't trigger the noise that you, yourself, noticed. (He eyes Schu's confused eyes) You heard a certain sound that alarmed you. And you knew exactly what it was."

"Yes, the clones were activated."

"Right. And then you left Yoji and staggered down stairs towards Crawford and the rest, right?"

"Yes."

"And then Yoji pressed different kinds of buttons that only released Kimi from the tube instead of annihilating the clones. (Schu and Yoji nods) Now let's rewind this. Back when you and Yoji were fighting. Isn't it that Yoji-kun jumped over the tube and you followed him?"

"Yah."

"Okay… then Schu, please listen more attentively to this. And I hope, you'll be able to take this easily. (Schu stiffens on his seat as Yoji bowed his head lower) You hit Yoji and he hit you. Your blood that was on the edge of the tube was caused by that slash by Yoji and-…"

Omi paused as he saw Yoji's fatal expression.

"…t-the slash you gave made Yoji bleed and of course, that also hit Kimi's tube. Now after you landed on safe ground, wasn't that the time the clone was activated?"

"Y-yes…"

Omi could see that Schu was getting this and he was just waiting for the trick explanation.

"Yes, Schu. It was activated because the missing ingredient to make the clone whole was blood. Blood that you and Yoji gave when you jumped on that tube."

Everyone wanted to see how Schu would react to this. Even Yoji faced him.

"I-… (falls on seat) I-… (looks at Kimi) no."

"Schu, calm down, please. I-I know this is a tough thing to handle."

"Na-Nagi… I'm…"

Kimi was shocked beyond the literal meaning of the word! He met Schuldich's stare but it only made everything worse by heart and mind.

"Hn… hn. (confused smirk) Explains the color of her eyes, huh?"

With that, Yoji stood up even as Ran told him not to, reached for his car keys on the door and zoomed away from it all.

"Ot-…oto-…ahhhh…"

Kimi cried and cried until she couldn't breath anymore. No one wanted to stop her, no one wanted her to cry that hard too but as they see it, Yoji and Kimi's relationship was starting to flatten. And for Schu, they know that he had a special reason why this situation was very much in his 'never-wanna-hear' list.

"Is this proven?"

"Yes, Schu, it is."

"You! Nagi! How long have you known!"

"A day or two earlier that you."

Schu stood up and cringed on his hair. He noticed the Mandarin color and immediately frizzled his scalp.

"Schuldich, if it's hard for you to accept, I hope, even just this once, make it easier for you to have more respect for Kimi and Yoji's relationship. (Schu faced Ran) As you can see, Yo-…"

"Damn, Fujimiya! I can see that clearly! I can also see the tremendous amount of salvation I have to give to this person (points at Kimi) now that I know that I'm her (scowls) father! How do you friggin' think I can save her from Crawford's sudden twisted ideas! And look, with all due respect for this bond, it doesn't take a genius to know that Yoji's heart is broken."

Ran was taken aback by how Schuldich stood up for Yoji and Kimi like that.

"Hn! Think whatever you want but yah, (looks at the sniffling Kimi) she's got the best of me now."

He helps Kimi up as Omi lead them to the kitchen.

* * *

**8:49 PM; The same day – Weiss household**

KNOCK

She gave a clap-that was a signal that someone can come in.

"Hey."

(nod, smile)

Schuldich sat beside her on the bed but he wasn't looking at her – he couldn't.

"Kimi, I don't know what to do."

He lowers his head as he sighs.

"Ki-…"

'Remember this afternoon? (smile) When you said sorry to me?'

(perplexed) "Ye-yes?"

'Schu, (faces him) I accept you for whoever you are and for whatever part you have in my life. That, I assure you. So please, accept me as your-…'

Without warning he hugged her tightly.

'Schu!'

"Please… anything but that. Anything! I-… I know I felt something different when I first saw you but Kimi please! I don't want to be-…"

Kimi broke the hug.

"I can't be your father. Hell! Yoji's a better dad than me!"

'I know that! In all my years, he's the best father a girl could ever have! But Schu, you must accept this. We can't be just friends because you're apparently my dad too. And we (slight blush) we can't exceed to father-daughter relationship. We must stabilize it this way.'

Schu was lost in his own thoughts. He wanted to blurt something intelligent but he just couldn't. He wanted to erase what Kimi just said.

(breath in and out) "Who are you going to live with?"

'Well, for now, you.' (saddens)

"Eh?"

'Otoosan and Ran-niichan well, they… they lost their trust in me already. And it would be hard to talk to anyone of them because well, I can't express myself.'

"Kimi, wouldn't it be better if you stay here?"

'Schu?'

"Lookie here, miss. (smiles) I know I've changed… and it's because of you! Now if you don't fix your problem with your (scowls) 'other-real' dad, I won't be able to support you."

'Na-nani? I don't understand you.'

"See here, luv, Yoji loves you. Now c'mon! As if THAT wasn't obvious. Ran, and the others… it's impossible that they just give up on you. Heck, assassins here. No chances to just give up. (Kimi grins) Now see, I don't know why you think that they don't well, Yoji… he-…"

'Does this mean you care for otoosan?' (gringringrin)

"Oi! There goes your yaoi fantasy again! No! Well, I care for you. But yah, I feel what he feels… maybe (saddens) that's how it goes. Other father feeling what the other feels."

Schu immediately remembered the day when Yoji saved the 4-year-old Kimi and he… he literally gave way for him to save his child.

"…child."

'Eh?'

"Uh, nothing. Hey, (yawns) Nagi and I'll be out of here by tomorrow. I'll just send your things, ok?"

'Schu! Don't!'

(smiles) "Fix this family first before jumping to another family, mien lieb."

'Then… you'll do the same?'

"Ha! That family's already dysfunctional, Kimi. The more you fix it, the more you get destroyed. But nonetheless, I like it there."

(inward smile) 'Hey Schu…'

"Hm?"

'This family isn't dysfunctional.' (smile)

"Thank you, Kimi."

'Promise you'll visit, Schuschu?'

"Yeah, yeah. (glare, smile) Ditch the name!"

'Goodnight!'

"Ayt."

Schu was different now. But it was a difference that had been in him from the time clone 1202 became Kimi until forever.

KNOCK

Kimi energetically went to the door, thinking that Schu forgot to say something to her, however…

"Hi…"

Her facial expression was surprised but she directly changed it to a smile.

"May I?"

He stepped inside the room, as if it was the first time. He pulled a chair and sat on it as he looked directly into his daughter's face. Realizing that she was going to get a serious lecture in a serious discussion, she sat opposite him on the edge of her bed.

"Schu was here?"

(nod)

"Kimi, first thing's first. I did miss you." (smile)

(smiles)

(sigh) "Now, I think it's about time that I become a real man and play the father card rightfully. I want to be honest…(eyes her) about everything. And the more I keep the truth from myself and from you, the more I feel stuck up and down-right stupid inside."

She was attentive and open to that suggestion.

"Kimi, I don't blame you for anything that happened! I love you and you should know that! no matter if it's the last thing I say to you in front of your friends, your boyfriend, whoever and whatever the situation, I love you. (She swells inside) Now I can't forgive you for the riot you caused in that building… and I can never, NEVER forgive myself because you (tears) hate me."

She wanted to speak; she wanted to say something!

(quickly wipes tears away) "Look, you, as Kimi, might not hate me. I can sense you don't but Kimi, it hurts. Knowing that something or someone who's a part of your own child hates you… it's unforgivable. And I-… I don't know how to deal with that because, because, (cries more) I just don't."

Seeing the pain her father stood up for, for three whole months made her feel so weak inside. She went straight to Yoji and hugged him ever so tightly that he just wanted to cringe there and do nothing more.

"Wait, wait… you have to hear this. (pulls her away, holds her face) I want to know why you hate me. (Kimi signals a strong 'no, I don't hate you toosan!') Kimi, no! I cannot live like this anymore! I have to know why your clone side hates me. I-I have to! (wipes her tears) But please tell me, do **YOU **hate me? As Yoji or, or as your dad? Please…"

Kimi stand up, she knew she shouldn't be angry but for her, it hurts too. To be mistrusted by her own father….

"Kimi, I know it hurts to be asked this way… but it wouldn't hurt if you reassured me too."

Yoji smiled and stood up from the chair, ready to go out. But Kimi was able to surrender her anger and she kept Yoji from going out by hugging him from the back.

"Pa-…"

Yoji's tears were simultaneous with hers and both kept silent for a while, before Yoji let go of her and left.

* * *

**6: 12 AM; The next day – Weiss household**

"Schu, I hope we were understood."

He grabs his jacket from the holder.

"Sure thing, Fujimiya."

"Schu! We're not rubbing the fact, however; it would be nice if you can accept that."

"Look Bombay. I do accept it. I really do… the fact, I mean. But I don't like it. Oh well, yo Nagi! Let's go."

"Kudou-san, Fujimiya-san, Hidaka-san, Omi-kun, Britain-san, arigatou for the hospitality."

Everyone smiles while Omi bowed as Nagi bowed in front of him too.

"Wait, Nagi. How will you explain this to Crawford?"

"Crawford knows, Yoji-san. He can see the future, that is why I was afraid of this."

"Isn't it a dangerous deed if you went back to Young Mr. Crawford, young Naoe?"

"I guess so, Britain-san but… if I don't show my face there (eyes Schu) he'll be the target."

"Actually Nagi. You're not going back there alone."

"Schu! No!"

"Look everyone, if Crawford knows, then the more he'll hunt for Kimi especially when I'm away. If I was in the same place as he was, he won't be able to make a move. That's why, Nagi! C'mon! Before he traces us here. Let's go back."

"Uh, Young Schuldich, I thank you."

(as he turned his back on them) "Hn. I'm doing this for Kimi, so don't lift your head too high. (smirk) We still belong on opposite sides, Weiss."

And they left.

"K'so! That Schuldich! He really tends to have fast mood swings!"

"Ken-kun. I think that's for the best."

"Omi?"

"Ken, he's correct."

"Yo-Yoji…"

"He can't let his new discovery be in the way of having to deal with us. Besides, (smile) he won't kill us."

"How do you know that, Kudou?"

"Ran, it's like killing yourself. He's doing this for Kimi, then so be it."

"Yoji-kun, Ran-kun, Ken-kun, I wonder how Crawford will react to this."

* * *

"Crawford! I'm home."

Nagi looked at Schu but he just wasn't himself since they left Weiss' house.

"Crawford? Craw-…"

Missing him by an inch, Schu pulled Nagi to duck the other hits that came their way. Both started to use their special strengths but somehow, their agitators were even with them.

"What the fuck is going on here!"

Schu grunted as he tried to see the faces of the new enemy but because his oppressor was as fast as he was, he saw nothing but blur.

"Schu! Behind you!"

But he didn't escape that one. He was hit on the nape, it did hurt but his eyes were open as he fell on the floor. Hard.

"Wha-…wha?"

"Ahaha! HAHAHAH!"

"Crawford!"

"Well, I see you've met new friends?"

Schu lifted his head to see Crawford's bastard face but instead, he was met by-…

"Thi-this can't be!"

Schuldich felt like he was looking at the mirror when he saw someone staring back at him. Only, different eyes and different hair.

"Crawford! What's the meaning of this!"

"Well, Nagi. If I won't be able to make you do your part in killing that bitch, then why not make something who will eh?" (sadistic smile)

"What the hell do you mean by this!"

"I always think ahead, Guilty. And by that I mean, planning ahead."

He snaps his fingers and instantly, both Nagi and Schu's clones held them by the waist and squeezed their fragile bodies –well fragile compared to the androids.

"Craw-… don't… ah…"

"Does it hurt, Nagi? (again, sadistic smile) Well this wouldn't have happened if you repaid my kindness with loyalty, boy!"

"Crawford… AH! LET GO OF HIM!"

(smirk) "And you. You sonofab-… (breathes) Now you're the target's father, congratulations, Schuldich. But I'm afraid that, THAT won't stop me."

"Don't… touch her yo-… AHHHH!"

"Schuldich! AHH!"

All bones that make up the ribs were almost crushed but because they weren't all human, they still managed to stay whole.

"These counterparts will be the best replacement for you two… as of now. Hmm, and yes, Farfarello will have to come out now too."

His guffaw was far too much for the two. They were both leaning to good but this madness was too much for them.

"Well now, sleep for me for a while. (goes to Schu and whispers something) Wake up when I'm done with the girl you never killed… and now you've learned to love."

* * *

T-B-C

* * *

Next on: **Getting A Life 15**

**"Otoosan! I love you!"**


End file.
